A True Heart of Darkness
by Phoenix-Dawn13
Summary: What would happen if Harry was never really the Golden boy, and if a certain dragon caught his eye and decided that he liked this new Boy Who Lived? eventual Drarry, Dark Harry, Dumbledore and some Weasley bashing!
1. Chapter 1

Hello Readers!

I just wanted to warn you this is an eventual Harry/ Draco story, you were warned, so don't get mad if it is not what you expected. So I almost never read these notes so I will make it short and sweet. There will be some Weasley bashing, there will be an evil Dumbledore, and dark Harry. Eventual creature inheritance and DA, but different to fit my version of Harry. Please read and you have been warned, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter. Characters and main plot are property of J.K. Rowling. However, in this story the main plot will be manipulated to fit my imagination.

A True Heart of Darkness: Chapter One

Day One of A New Life

Today was the one-day Harry felt he had been waiting for all his life. Just a month ago a giant named Hagrid had saved him from the nightmare that Harry called his childhood home. Though Harry had been grateful for the giant mans assistance, he found his lack of grammar skills and over dramatic tendencies an annoyance. Now this may come as a surprise, but Harry was not the innocent abused child that the world believed him to be. Now the muggles he had been living with were abusive, to a point where Harry would go without food or water for weeks. However, Harry had not become meek and humble as most thought. No the boy had become much worse. He came to despise all muggles, especially those who ignored the obvious abuse to him, and also those who personally abused him. As far as he felt, they all were better off gone. The abuse made him become clever and manipulative, leaving the world to underestimate him while he was controlling them. His first few years had been rough, but Harry and found a way to semi-control his muggle family, in a way that benefitted him. With them wanting nothing to do with him, Harry had learned to develop his magical skills in secret. He didn't know wands existed so he had been practicing control using wandless magic and had become quite good at it. That was how he controlled his 'family'.

Now back to the day at hand. Harry was currently attempting to find his way to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. _'That oaf didn't even give me proper directions to the platform, now I am wondering around like an idiot in the terminal'_ Harry thought, fully annoyed with his predicament. Suddenly, as if to answer his qualms, he overheard a pudgy woman with five children walk past him. The red headed family past him and he couldn't help but overhear what the woman was shouting.

"The terminal is always filled with muggles of coarse!" she exclaimed as she ushered her hoard of children to a wall. Harry decided to follow them and watched as three of her children walked through the wall and disappeared_. 'Well at least this may help me get to the train on time. Better play this to my advantage'_ He thought as he walked up to the mother.

"Excuse Me," Harry disrupted her talking to her daughter. She turned to face him, a smile planted on her face.

"Hello Dear, first time to Hogwarts? It's Ron's first year as well." She said

'_Strange, how did she know that?_' thought Harry did not let his question surface onto his face.

" Yes. The thing is, I don't know to—how to—" Harry asked sheepishly.

"Not to worry," She said " All you have to do is walk straight through the barrier between platform nine and ten. Don't worry you won't crash into it. Best to go at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go ahead before Ron dear, go ahead." She ushered him to the front of the wall. Couldn't be to hard, right?

Harry took a deep breath and than went at a run toward the wall. He closed his eyes, waiting for the impact, but it never came. Instead, as he opened his eyes, Harry was greeted with a scarlet steam engine that had Hogwarts Express written across the top. _' I guess they were good for something at least'_ Harry thought as he made his way to the train.

He made sure to hide his scar and make as little contact as possible with any of the other students. One sight made him pause as he caught a glimpse of pale blonde hair walking to board the train. A jump in his chest made him smile and remember the memory that came with that gorgeous hair. He was the first magical boy Harry had met. Even though the boy had seemed stuck-up and prideful, something in his eyes, or the pride in his voice, caught Harry's attention. He made a vow to not let Madame Malkin's robe shop be the last time they met. As he lost that beautiful platinum hair in the crowd Harry boarded the train and made his way to an empty compartment.

While trying to put his trunk in its proper place, the task was testing his small strength, two of the red heads from before made their way into the compartment.

"Excuse us but we never got to formally introduce ourselves. My name is Fred," said the older red head.

"And mine is George" said the other as they helped him place his trunk in the spot above the seats.

"Now, while the other members of our family may have not noticed, we did. So it is a great pleasure to meet you Harry Potter. And we would like to be friends" The one, he believed his name was Fred, said.

"We know your famous and all-"

"But we would rather get to know the man behind the name-"

"So we will leave you to your peace and quiet-"

"But don't hesitate to let us know if you need anything-"

"Later!" The twin ended in unison.

And with that the two left a very stunned Harry alone. The rest of his ride would have been uneventful had he not encountered the younger brother, Ron, of the twins. His first impression of Ron had been annoyed and weak. The boy was obsessed with looking at his scar and Harry's name. While he did find the sport Quidditch truly amazing, that was the only good thing the Weasley's company had brought. At one point in the compartment door opened and a bushy haired girl popped her head in.

"Just wanted to let you know to get your school robs on, the conductor said we should be there soon" Harry noticed she was already in her robes. She stepped all the way in and held her hand out to Ron first.

" Hello, my names Hermione Granger, and yours?" She smiled.

Ron's ears burned as red as his hair as he returned the handshake.

"Ron Weasley" was his mumbled reply. Hermione looked down at him, with a look of distaste.

Harry held out his hand "Harry Potter" Her face lit up again and she shook his hand with a strong grip.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Potter. Heard wonderful things, even though I am a muggleborn. I can't wait to see what the future has for us." Was her insightful reply as she left the compartment.

Again Harry was left in a bit of awe. Another person who wanted to know more than just his name, another to not stare at his scar as if it defined him. _'Hermione Granger, we may be friends yet.'_ The rest of the ride was boring and as they neared the end the two boys changed into their school robes.

As they exited the train they were ushered into small boats by none other than Hagrid. He seemed excited to see Harry, while the eleven year old only emotionlessly smiled at him. They traveled to the school by the small boats and arrived at the shore to see the enormous castle. Harry was in awe of its majesty and the elegant beauty it emitted. The whole castle just seemed to create a warm feeling. As if it was saying, yes, this is home.

A thin-faced woman greeted them at the front of two giant doors.

"Hello my name is professor McGonagall. Welcome to Hogwarts. The start of term banquet will start as soon as we enter the Great Hall. However, before we eat, you must be sorted into your houses. There are four different houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. These houses will become like your family while you attend Hogwarts, so treat it as such. Good behavior will earn your house points, while breaking rules will lose house points. At the end of the year the house with the highest points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. The Sorting ceremony will begin as we walk into the hall." She turned around and began to walk toward the doors.

"It is time to go, come along now. In a single file line please." She ordered and then continued into the now opening doors. Harry and Ron exchanged glances before following the other first years into the Great Hall.

It was filled with students in four large tables. There were floating candles everywhere and the sky appeared as if they were outside and not inside an enclosed building. To say Harry was amazing was an understatement.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." He heard Hermione say somewhere behind him. Harry smiled at the girls fact spouting, knowing he was to hear more of it in the future.

The first years gathered around the front as Professor McGonagall approached, placing a tattered old hat on a stool.

"When I call your name, please come up to the stool. I will place the sorting hat on your head to have you sorted." She held up a long list and began calling out names. Harry paid little attention to the names being called, that is until the red head next to him smiled sheepishly and Harry wished him 'good luck'. Ron was placed in Gryffindor, along with all his family as he had told Harry on the train. Hermione Granger was also placed there.

'_That looks like the house to be in to acquire the allies I may need in the future'_ Harry thought before he heard the next name called.

"Draco, Malfoy"

The beautiful blonde came out of the crowd of first years, and Harry could not peal his eyes from him. The hat had hardly touched the boys head when it called out "SLYTHERIN!" Draco smirked as he walked over to the Slytherin table to join his new housemates. This made Harry reconsider his house choice, only to follow the blonde and get to know the dragon. There was just something about the boy that pulled in his focus.

"Harry Potter" his name was called and he looked up as the whole hall grew quiet. He walked up to the stool and nervously took a seat. Right after the hat was placed on his head he heard a voice.

'_hmm difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage and power, but oh what is this. A cunning and thirst to prove yourself hidden behind a mask. There is talent and raw true power, oh and a future full of greatness I have no doubt! Now where to put you?_' the voice said

'_True, which house would help me the best?_' Harry stole a glance at the new blonde Slytherin, catching his eyes and seeing the curiosity sparked in the grey orbs.

'_Ahh I see now, the house of Salazar Slytherin would be one place to put you, oh the great things you could do! But to reach your end goals the house of lions may be the better choice.'_ The hat laughed in his mind

'_I have never had this predicament before young master, quite a difficult sorting you are.'_ Harry inwardly looked at all the possibilities and told the sorting hat his decision.

'_To be told where to sort you, why Master Potter you are one in a million. Good luck on your endevors, and good luck with the Slytherin dragon.' _

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled and Harry joined his house table to loud cheers of joy. Too bad none of them knew just what they were getting, a cunning snake in the midst of noble rash lions.

That is the first installment of this story! I hope you like it and continue to read. Review if you wish, but I promise not to be mean and demand a certain number of reviews per chapter.

Thank You

Kakeru


	2. Chapter 2

READ ON!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter. Characters and main plot are property of J.K. Rowling. However, in this story the main plot will be manipulated to fit my imagination.

**A True Heart of Darkness: Chapter Two**

**The First Encounter **

The first week in Hogwarts was mostly uneventful, filled with boring classes and annoying students. While Ron seemed to want to stick to Harry like glue, the raven-haired boy hid from him in the library in his free time. He knew the red head would never come in and felt safe there. In spending his time there he came to know more about the muggleborn Hermione Granger, and quite enjoyed the witty girl. Under her know-it-all personality she was truly intelligent. She could pick up on people and what they were hiding without even speaking to them. He knew this observant quality would come in handy in the future. The two would spend hours in the library or common room just talking and reading on new ways to improve their wand work.

Harry's main goal at Hogwarts was to make people curious of him, but only the right people. He needed strong allies for his future, and only the best of the best would do. However, at the moment Harry was questioning the addition of the bushy haired muggleborn, as she was quite the curious person. He had told her some of his goals, along with his encounter with the sorting hat. Hermione had taken it well and chose to stand by him.

"I'll be your advisor for the future Harry, you can count on me." Was what she had said, but now Harry had no doubt she knew how to get information and not just out of books.

"Hermione you know that is not true in the slightest." Harry told her as they took their seats at breakfast. Ron always slept in and got there late so the pair made sure to leave the common room early. Right now they were discussing Harry's 'obvious obsession', as Hermione called it, with a certain blonde. While Harry knew she would see right through him, he would never admit his curiosity of the blonde. He would catch glances at him during meals and in a few classes they shared together, but never talked to him outright.

Hermione, however, did not seem to believe her friend., but left the issue alone for the time being. The two ate while talking till the time for classes came. As they were leaving for potions Ron tumbled into the hall. Harry inwardly sighed at his luck.

"Hey Mate, Hermione, you two heading to eat too?" He smiled at Harry, while giving Hermione a strained look. You see Ron didn't like Hermione at all, thinking she was corrupting Harry.

"Actually Ron we just finished, but go ahead and eat. We are going to head to class early so Snape doesn't bite our heads off. Later Mate," And the two left the hall without noticing the jealous look the red head gave them. Nor did they see eyes from the head table looking on at the exchange between the Gryffindor's.

Walking to potions Harry was getting one of the worse headaches of his life. Ever since the opening feast his head had been hurting on and off. He couldn't figure out what had caused it. As Snape strode into the dungeon and threw out orders his thoughts went back to class work. Thankfully Hermione was his partner and not that nimrod of a red head that called him his best mate who, in no surprise, came in late.

As class began Snape took role and Harry was actually excited for this class. He had memorized the potions book in the days before to make sure he did not make a fool of himself. After all the highest qualified potions master in Britain would be a large addition to his allies.

"Ahh, Mr. Potter, our class celebrity," He sneered and then continued down the list of names. Harry heard a snicker and Harry turned to see Draco attempting to stifle a laugh. Harry didn't even give him a glancing look, but a hard glance that stopped his reaction. Then a dark glint came into his eyes _'Oh my Dragon, I'll give you something to be proud of. And then I want to hear that gorgeous laugh of yours' _Harry turned to face the front of the class as Professor Snape ended his description of the class expectations.

"Potter!" Snape said suddenly. Harry was surprised but focused on the professor.

"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" The sudden question threw Harry for a loop, but he answered, "Draught of Living Death, sir?" Snape sneered

"Hmm, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Harry saw Hermione itching to raise her hand, but she knew Harry needed to prove himself right now and her assistance would only hinder him.

" A bezoar is located inside a goat's stomach sir." Snape's eyes narrowed into slits.

"Two lucky guesses. What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Harry actually had a hint of amusement as he answered the professor.

"Nothing sir, they are the same plant." Snape looked at him with a curious and dark look. _'I've got his attention now'_ Harry thought with humor as Snape snapped at the other students to take down all the information in their interaction. While the students were stunned into silence and took down the notes he demanded. Harry noticed the rest of the class hour the small hints Snape would make and the curious glances when he thought Harry wasn't looking. Having a potions master into his trust would be exceptional, but for now he would leave the man alone. Maybe in a few years when he gets more around his age behind him and more powerful. However, nothing could take away the smug look on Harry's face for the rest of the day.

Later in the day Harry walked into the common room with Hermione and Neville, when Ron bounded up with an excited look on his face.

"Hey guys! Guess what? Flying lessons start Thursday, only bad thing is we are with those slimy snakes again." Ron's mood fell at the mention of the Slytherin house. _'Brilliant! Another time I can see Draco'_ Harry couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. Though immediately blushed when Hermione saw his look. Well there went his cover of only being obsessed with the blonde. Harry used the next day to make his plan of action. He had yet to talk to Draco, and Harry wanted to make the right first impression.

Thursday came and the first years went out to the Quidditch pitch to meet Madam Hooch, their flying instructor. She went up to the front and looked around.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" She barked. "Everyone stand next to a broomstick. Come on that's right. Now raise your right hand over your broom and say 'Up!'" she called out to everyone from the front.

"UP!" was the unanimous shout across the field. Harry's broom jumped into his hand and he smiled silently thanking the broom for doing so. Though his was one of the few that did move. Hermione look terrified of the broom, but was masking it with concentration. Neville was mumbling the command, while he saw Ron was turning red in frustration. He took a glance at Draco and saw the other boy had his broom in hand, a proud look on his face. Harry caught his eyes and was excited to see the look fall to confusion, and then the blonde sneered and went back to his friends.

Madam Hooch waited till most of the students had their brooms in hand and then showed them how to mount their brooms.

"Now when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch.

"Keep your broom steady, rise a few feet in the air, and then come back down by leaning forward slightly on your broom. On my whistle—three—two—"

The only person to rise into the air was Neville. Madam Hooch called after him as he rose into the air and began moving wildly. He shouted for help as he continued to be dragged through the air. He made a sharp turn up and went to about twelve feet before taking a nosedive to the ground. As he was about to impact he jumped off and landed with a scream. Madam Hooch rushed over to him and her face lost almost all its colors.

"He's got a broken wrist and is a little beat up." She helped Neville up and then turned to face the class with a stern look.

"I am going to take Mr. Longbottom to the Hospital Wing! If I hear of or see one broom in the air I'll make sure those students are out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch''. Come on dear." Then the two disappeared into the dark hall. No sooner had they left did Malfoy start to tear down Neville's behavior.

"Huh, did you see his face? Looked like he'd about wet himself!" The other Slytherin's laughed at the cruel joke.

"Shut up Malfoy," said a girl he believed was called Parvati. Malfoy only laughed and then bent down to pick something off the grass.

"Well look at this! The gift Longbottom's grandmother sent him this morning." He held up a Remembral, which was glowing in the sun's light.

"Malfoy give it here," Harry said, his hand outstretched toward the blonde. Malfoy stumbled a second then smirked.

"Oh I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find later. Maybe the forbidden Forest?" And with that He mounted his broom and took to the sky mocking Harry as he went.

This was the first thing the blonde had done to make Harry mad. He was making him look weak, and Harry couldn't let him go with that unmarred. Harry mounted his broom and was about to take off when Ron grabbed his shoulder.

"Mate let it go. Madam Hooch said we would get into trouble. You're the star Gryffindor you can't get caught with filth like Malfoy." He said trying to persuade Harry to not follow the slimy snake. Though what he said only fueled Harry's temper.

"Ron I think I can act on my own thank you very much, now please let go of me." He threw the boys hands off and took to the air, chasing after Malfoy.

Harry was flying around the top of the schoolyard when he finally caught up to Malfoy.

"Now, Now Draco why don't you give me that back?" The Gryffindor asked him with a smirk. Draco's smug look was tainted with worry as Harry flew closer to him. He stopped just in front of the other boy.

"You know Draco, making me look weak in front of everyone was a bad idea. Now hand that over or I might just have to take it from you." His voice was cold and held a dark humor that had Draco trembling in a mix of emotions. He was so curious about the said Boy-Who-Lived. He was nothing like Draco thought he would be. In a confused hurry Draco raised the gift above his head.

"Well go and catch it then!" And threw the Remembrall toward the school. Harry smirked at the boy then took off after it. He was about to grasp it as he flew at a nosedive. He caught the ball and did a flip on his broom to avoid hitting the ground. He held it triumphantly as he flew slowly to the grass, into the cheers of his housemates. He was truly excited, that is till Professor McGonagall came out yelling.

'_What have I done now?'_ Was his only thought as she dragged him away to the charms classroom. She collected another boy called Oliver Wood.

"Harry this is Oliver Wood. Wood, I think I've found you a seeker!" She said in delight the boy only smiled and the two explained to Harry all about Quidditch and flying. Harry began to think this was the beginning of something great.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TimeSkip: Halloween~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was Halloween night and to say Harry was happy was like saying Santa Claus existed, cruel and false. Earlier that day Harry was walking with some other Gryffindor's when Ron commented cruelly on how Hermione corrected his spell casting.

"How could a muggleborn like her know any better than a pureblood like me about charms, she's just pathetic." Harry and the other boys gave him disapproving looks as he smiled smugly at them. Next thing they knew Hermione pushed past them, obviously having heard Ron's cruel words. Harry turned an ice-cold glare to Ron, which took away his smug look, and took off after his close friend. He found her an hour or so later crying in the girls lavatory. He opened the door and yelled "Hermione it's Harry. I'm a boy so I can't exactly come in so please come out? We are going to be late for the feast." He closed the door and waited for her to come out. She emerged about ten minute later, hair fluffier and eyes bloodshot from crying. Harry immediately embraced her to try and ease her hurt.

"Don't listen to anything that leprechaun says. He'll get nowhere on his own I know it. You're my best friend and everyone knows he is just jealous. " He said. Hermione seemed to be calmed down

"Oh Harry, I just hate how fake he is. I understand your need to be wary since you're in Gryffindor, but he is just mean and stubbornly arrogant! Oh I'm so weak to be fussing about this." She pulled from his hug and gave a thankful smile.

"I'll come to the feast soon, just let me freshen up a bit. Can't let him see I was actually crying for so long," She laughed giving Harry one last hug before reentering the bathroom.

"I'll meet you there Hermione!" He yelled and then turned to make his way to the Great Hall. As he was walking to the hall he turned a corner sharply and rammed into someone.

"Sorry!" He said quickly before even seeing whom he hit.

"Well watch where your—" said a voice before surprised grey eyes met sparkling emerald ones. Harry smirked, holding his hand out to the blonde.

"Do you need a hand Draco?" The blonde flushed as he disregarded the Gryffindor's hand and got up.

"Well Potter next time look before you walk. That Weasley seems to be destroying your manners and even affected how you walk. That's what the wrong sort do, taint you with their weakness." He sneered, but Harry could only grin back at him. Draco was caught off guard with the action, expecting the Boy-Who-Lived to hit or yell at him rather than smile.

"Oh him? No trust me, we are not as close as we seem." He looked Draco right in the eyes. "On the other hand, the two of us, I would love to get more acquainted."

He moved closer to the blonde, only to then walk down the corridor. Draco stood there, shocked into silence at the raven-haired boys actions. He shook his head, replacing the look with a scowl and continued his path to dinner.

Harry wore a smile his whole way to the Halloween feast. He was glad to have spoken to the Slytherin again, and confuse the blonde even more. He sat down next to Neville Longbottom, a shy cowardly boy, Dean Thomas, who was quite hilarious, and Seamus Finnegan, an Irish boy who had recently burned off his eyebrows. Other than Hermione and the twins, these were the only Gryffindor's he could tolerate. The feast continued till dessert arrived and Harry was getting anxious because Hermione had yet to arrive. Even stealing glances at his dragon did not calm his nerves. As he was about to get up and look for her Professor Quirell burst into the Great Hall.

"Troll! Troll in the dungeons! Troll in the dungeons!" He paused half way to the head table.

"I just thought you ought to know," and with that statement he fainted.

The hall erupted in chaos.

Students screamed and ran out the doors trampling over each other in their panic to escape the danger of the troll.

"Silence!" Dumbledore yelled and immediately the sound fell.

"Prefects please take your houses to the common rooms and stay there till you are told otherwise. Will all the teachers then please follow me to the dungeons" He spoke and then, in a more orderly chaos, all the students began to file out of the hall. Harry cursed his luck and while trying to get to the common room, slipped by and ran to the bathroom Hermione had been at earlier.

"She better still be there" he whispered as he ran down the hall. He came upon the bathroom just as the troll entered. He cursed and began to think of a plan as a loud "What are you up to mate?" was spoken in his ear.

"Shut up you twat" He whispered loudly while glaring at Ron.

"That troll just went in there we should be heading to the common room like the Headmaster said, Harry. What are you doing down here anyway?" Ron said in the same loud demanding voice. Harry wanted to hex the boy into next week at his stupidity.

"Why in bloody hell are you here than Ron, considering it is dangerous to be out with a troll on the loose?" He snapped back at him

"Well to follow you of coarse. Can't have THE Harry Potter getting hurt on my watch. Plus I am your best mate, what else could I do?" He smiled broadly at Harry, obviously unaware of the annoyance in Harry's eyes.

'_Staying out of my way would be a start._' Harry thought as he made his way to the bathroom.

"Just be quiet Ron. Hermione is in there and we have to get her out." Ron snorted from behind him.

"Her? Why blimey Harry I would just leave her to the troll. Good riddance I would say." Harry stiffened and the silence frightened the red head.

"I'll pretend you didn't say that if you help me Ron. So shut up and let's go." The two entered the bathroom in time to hear Hermione scream for help.

The Troll had her cornered at one of the sinks and was continuously smashing everything around her. It was huge, twice the size of Hagrid. It had horned feet that looked like enlarged hooves and a fat belly. Everything was large except for its head that held two large ears and apparently a tiny brain. Ron froze upon actually seeing the troll, while Harry started throwing charms and spells at it.

"Expelliarmus!" He yelled and the trolls club flew and smashed into the other side of the wall. He tried running to Hermione, but the troll still blocked the way. It was searching for its club when it noticed Ron and Harry.

"Ron! Cast a spell at the troll!" Harry yelled as he jumped on its back to get it distracted. Ron stood there looking around, confused on what to cast. The troll now had Harry by the ankles and was swinging him around.

"Ron remember charms class? Use the spell on the club and hit the troll in the head!" yelled Hermione over the grunts of the troll. Ron tried casting the spell, but the club would only lift slightly or move a little.

"Ron hurry!" yelled Harry as he tried to get free of the trolls grip.

"Pathetic!" Hermione screamed as she pulled out her wand and pointed it at the club.

"Wingarduim Leviosa!" She moved her wand in the correct pattern and the club flew into the air. She pointed at the troll's head and, just as it grabbed Harry by the shoulders, the club met its mark. The troll staggered and dropped Harry flat on his back. Large ugly eyes rolled back, and then the troll fell flat on its stomach, snot and saliva spilling from its face.

Hermione walked over to Harry and helped him up while Ron just stood there looking shocked and dumbfounded. Hermione glared at him while she looked over Harry's head.

"Ronald you are a complete waste! How could you just leave Harry up there and fail at a simple levitation spell! You shouldn't even be his friend if you can't even protect him from a troll, you worthless blood traitor!" She yelled, getting all her anger out. However, at the last insult Ron's face turned bright red.

"At least I'm not a filthy muggleborn! Who pretends like she knows everything about being a witch, well guess what. You know nothing! Your stupid voice will attract more danger than the little good you would do! I wish that troll would have just finished you off so I'd never have to listen to your annoying voice again!" He shouted and ran from the bathroom leaving the other two lions to glare at where he stood.

"He'll come back, don't worry. Though I hope not as soon as I think." Harry said

"Harry sometimes I think you made the wrong choice with the sorting hat. You really should have been in Slytherin." She laughed without emotion and went to exit the lavatory.

That is, until all the staff walked in.

"What on earth are the two of you doing here!" Professor McGonagall said as she took in the damage of the room. Harry firmly placed on his Gryffindor mask and gave the professor a sheepish look.

"Professor you see I was worried about Hermione. She never came to dinner and I knew she had been upset earlier. When there was news of a troll I knew I had to find her and make sure she was okay." He looked to Hermione who was slightly red with embarrassment, but gave him a look of approval. "So I came here looking for her, only to see the troll walk into the lavatory. We just knocked it out professor. I was just trying to help my friend." He finished looking downward in submission.

"As foolish and noble as it was I remove five points from Gryffindor for rash thinking and breaking an order to return to the dormitories from the Headmaster." She sighed, "However, I reward you fifteen points for adequate use of charms and lessons in a life situation, and bravery to save your friend, Mr. Potter." She finished with a huff and left the room. The other professors filed out until Snape was left with the two students. Before he left, Harry saw him hide a large gash on his leg and limp away. '_curious'_ He thought as the two made their way to the common room.

Okay folks! So I know these chapters are kind of weird and jumpy, but they will all make sense in the end. The next chapter is going to start at the beginning of second year for Harry. This is because for the rest of first year, things go mostly according to the book. Except that Hermione and Fred go with Harry to get the Sorcerer's Stone and not Ron. He is pretty much a jealous outsider now, but he still wishes to be in Harry's good graces. Voldemort makes the appearance the same as in the book, and Harry goes back to the Dursly's for the summer. This next chapter will have a little more of Draco in it, but none of the good bits yet :P Be patient I promise to delve into the main story line in the next three-ish chapters. Please continue reading and supporting my writing. I'm trying to get these chapters written ASAIC, aka AS Soon As I Can

Kakeru


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter. Characters and main plot are property of J.K. Rowling. However, in this story the main plot will be manipulated to fit my imagination.

**A True Heart of Darkness: Chapter Three**

**A Serpent is Found**

After last year with Harry having his first memorable encounter with Voldemort sparked a new anxiety. He now had to make sure that this crazy lunatic didn't try and kill him all the time. No big deal for the great Harry Potter, sure. After the year ended Harry was shipped back to the Dursley's to endured another summer of servitude, that is until a crazy house elf by the name of Dobby came in and ruined the semi-peace he had. The elf got bars placed on his window and almost made him not able to go to school this year. Which in the end was Dobby's main goal. Harry was furious and the only reason he didn't use magic to blast the bars off and just run away was to keep people from knowing the true extent of his powers. He knew wandless magic could not be traced, but he was not taking any chances.

Thankfully Fred and George Weasley came and rescued him with their father's magical flying car. Let's just say the Dursley's were mortified after that night and next summer looked more appealing than it had before. The Weasley family let him stay, that is after the twins got a good hounding from their mother. And while Harry was having a grand time at the Burrow, the Weasley home, things with Ron had not gotten better. Ron would ignore him completely or make sarcastic remarks to Harry because he was still mad about Harry choosing Hermione over him the year before. Thankfully he had Fred and George to hang out with till the bushy haired girl made her appearance at the home.

Another person he had met at the Burrow had been their youngest sister, Ginny. She would always watch Harry from afar and blush when he tried to talk to her. Harry believed she could be a valuable asset in the future, if she got over crushing on him that is. He would catch her a few times and saw there was something else behind her copper eyes. The only other person who annoyed Harry was Mrs. Weasley. She was always trying to be Harry's mother and try and over feed him. Harry may look scrawny and starved, but since becoming a wizard the threat was enough to get him ample food at the Dursley's. The over protectiveness of her was wearing on his nerves as much as Ron's bipolar attitude. After his initial ignoring stage he started complimenting and trying to spend time alone with Harry, or being a little git, and said boy was tired of having to lie to get past him. Fred and George, even Ginny once, usually came to his rescue. Though this only seemed to make Ron try harder or put him in a sourer mood after being told no. Harry knew he would really have to watch him from now on.

At breakfast the week before they had all gotten their Hogwarts letters informing them of this years new school supplies and were off to Diagon Alley today. Thankfully Harry flooed along with the twins, just so he wouldn't get lost and look like a nutter in another part of well, anywhere. While out walking the three boys ran into Hermione who hugged Harry and than told him all about her summer and how he had to come and meet her parents. She also apologized again for not making it to the Burrow. Her family had taken a surprise vacation, which she would tell about at a later time. Harry had accepted her apology, for the third time, and tried to get out of meeting her muggle parents by asking her countless questions.

"Now be nice Harry. I know they are muggles, but I promise they are good and kind hearted." Hermione said after he gave a great sigh. Harry then nodded his head in silent agreement and followed behind her. He knew that he would give them a chance since without them he would have never met her. They walked into the bookshop, Flourish & Blott's, and Harry introduced himself to Hermione's parents. While he was talking to them in the shop he saw Mr. Weasley was getting in a scuff with a tall, blonde longhaired, man.

"Excuse Mr. and Mrs. Granger I'll be right back." He said with a charming smile before heading over to the now growing group of red heads.

"A donation to the obviously lacking library. Maybe it will help with the cost of adequate books for your dozens of children. " The older man sneered at the family as he dropped a couple books into the cauldron Ginny was carrying.

"Such a disgrace to wizarding kind, people like you Arthur, and they don't even pay you enough for it." Mr. Weasley only smiled and answered him in a polite tone.

"We think very differently what a disgrace is, Malfoy" Harry looked hard at the man now. He didn't enjoy his attitude toward the family. Though they were poor, disregarding them in a public place and in that manner showed he was overconfident and weak minded. A pity, he would have loved to have a Malfoy on his side. His thoughts caught up with him and Harry's eyes widened. A Malfoy, which must mean Draco is nearby! His emerald green eyes scanned the shop till he found the blonde ripping a page out of a book. Harry was still not quite sure what it was that made his breath catch at the sight of the blonde, but he could not wait to find out. As if feeling eyes on him Draco looked up and scowled at Harry. While the Boy-Who-Lived just smiled back in a sly way that, as Harry saw, sent a shiver down the young Malfoy's spine, taking away the scowl that had been adorning his face.

"Draco, we are leaving!" yelled the elder Malfoy. He turned to Mr. Weasley before leaving.

"See you at work Arthur." Draco came up behind the group and sneered at them like his father.

"See you lot at school" and followed obediently behind his father. Harry watched after them, then looked to Ginny. It was her first year and Harry was sure that he would need to take care of her. The whole argument seemed to have made her narrow her eyes in anger. _'Good, it shows she has some fire behind her soft face. Though she also enough restraint to keep her emotions in check. Very good.'_ Harry thought before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't let them get to you Ginny. They'll see our way soon enough." Harry smiled at her and then went back to Hermione's parents. No one saw the harm that extra book from Lucius would cause them all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TimeSkip: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To say that Harry was annoyed with most of the population of Hogwarts was an understatement. After being taken by Gildaroy Lockhart at Florish and Blott's to 'make the front page', the man seemed to have an even more foolish way to teach. The first exam had been all about his favorite color and his greatest life's ambition. Harry could care less. Then the moronic professor released a flock of pissed off pixies into the classroom, lost his wand, and left his students to catch them. Thankfully Hermione and Harry had caught them all with an imobulous spell. Poor Neville had to be levitated off the ceiling though.

Now along with Ron trying to sucker up to him a new boy, Colin Creevey, kept taking pictures of him. The new Gryffindor would follow him at any chance and try to get him to sign the pictures he had taken. _' Stupid child'_ Harry thought at breakfast one morning while the boy once again tried to get his picture. However, one particular Slytherin was walking up to the group and he sighed. Draco had been poking fun recently and now Harry was about fed up with his antics.

"So Potter, giving out signed autographs? So famous you feel the need to gloat so much." He sneered as his gang, Crabbe and Goyle, flanked his sides. Harry gave a sinister grin before looking at the blonde.

"Well if you could get rid of him for me be my guest." He hissed in frustration. Draco was not expecting this and was speechless for a moment.

"Can't do anything for yourself can you? Why would I lower myself to helping you Potter?" He got in Harry's face, trying to make Harry believe his distaste for him. Harry only got closer and looked Draco from his lips to his eyes.

"I could make it worth your wild," He said with a smirk, loving the way the blonde Slytherin paled and quickly backed away. He sneered and then left the table. Colin looked sad and followed suit. Harry could hear Hermione trying not to laugh next to him.

"Harry must you be so seductive?" she giggled behind him. Ron looked mortified as Harry just shrugged his shoulders.

"Malfoy should learn his place. He is not allowed to humiliate and belittle me. However, his attitude could come in handy later." He smirked and then looked down to the parchment he had been writing on. Harry then looked around then straight into her eyes.

"Meet me in ten minutes," he said with a sigh and with that Harry left the table and headed out the Great Hall. Hermione only rolled her eyes and went back to her breakfast. Ron narrowed his eyes at her.

"What would Harry want with you Hermione?" He asked her

"That would be none of your business Ronald and I would appreciate you not eavesdropping on our conversation."

Ron only turned red in embarrassment then tried to sneak a look at the head table. _'I'll have to let Harry know about this new development'_ Hermione thought as she left the table a few minutes later. Leaving a seething Ron behind her.

Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor common room, but instead of going to face the Fat Lady, she stopped a few portraits before her. She stood in front of the painting of a large serpent holding a staff that seemed to glow as she got closer. The staff had a large stone in the middle that shifted from emerald to diamond every few seconds. The staff appeared to be made of wood twisted on itself making a strong base and twisting around the hanging crystal.

"Though pure blood not run through my veins, the true king is my ruler. He has called me upon certain matters only snakes can speak of. May I enter?" She finished her speech as the serpent nodded and the portrait moved to the side to reveal an open passage. Hermione walked through and the portal closed immediately behind her. Ron came from around the corner and stood in front of the portrait. He repeated Hermione's words, and expected for the portal to open. The snake only hissed at him

"_Liar!"_ it hissed before moving to another portrait.

"Stupid snakes!" Ron bellowed as he ran back down the staircase in a rush.

Harry was inside the painting sitting in a lavish room filled with a couch and bedroom, a few tables with different potions or books, and a whole wall filled from roof to ceiling with different books and manuals. The couch was a three seat that was covered in a beautiful green; while the tables that held the potions and books were made of a dark rich wood. There was also a dining room type area that had a long table filled with chairs. The bedroom was off to the side behind a door, but it was also lavished with a large king bed, walk in closet, and large bathroom fully equipped with a shower and tub.

Harry frowned right as Hermione came into the room. He was sitting on the green couch reading a book on potions when he told her.

"Ron followed you here and tried to get in. Good job Hermione, but don't let him hear the password next time okay?" He said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Harry really he will never be able to figure it out on his own why the serpent did not let him in. However…" She then went to sit next to him, making sure to get his attention.

"I believe he is working with someone on the staff more so now than before. Right when Ron asked me what you wanted he glanced over his shoulder to the head table. I couldn't tell exactly who it was, but I have a few ideas. Though I will have to develop the theories more through the year." She finished explaining as Harry listened with calculating eyes.

"Alright," Harry finally said. "We need Ron to keep thinking we are just close friends, not sneaking around. We can still meet here once a week. I'll let you know what day in notes in your books. He will never look there. I'll also get Fred and George to distract him. They really do love pulling the most heinous pranks. Neville will be our eyes and ears in the common room, and we just have to play clueless." He finished thinking over his plan.

"We can play off using this passageway to get to the Library faster. He will at least believe me on that account and I'll just tell him I am helping you with potions or something." Harry grinned at her plan.

"Brilliant Hermione. Now we better actually get to class or cause more suspicion." And with that the two Gryffindor's left the room in two-minute intervals as to not get caught. Though the two missed the two grey eyes watching their exit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TimeSkip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'_This is the worst thing that could happen' _Harry thought after the duel he just had.

While he had been facing Draco, which Harry had no qualms about, the boy had released a snake to attack him. While Harry knew he had a gift with speaking to them, he never knew what it meant. The snake had gone to attack a Hufflepuff, though Harry didn't know whom exactly, and he had ordered the snake to back off. While he should have been given a good pat on the back, he only got confused and frightened stares from everyone. After Hermione had practically dragged him away, he was still puzzled as to what the big deal was.

"Harry that had to be the worst idea ever!" She scolded him.

"What are you talking about Hermione? I only told the snake to stop attacking that Hufflepuff." He asked her

"Harry you spoke in Parseltounge, snake language. If you wanted to keep your cover before, well you just shot it. Everyone is going to think you're the Heir of Slytherin, and I know you'll actually enjoy that, but now your Golden Gryffindor mask will have a chink in it. " She huffed and sat down to think. Harry tried to hold in a smirk.

"Well I can't say I won't love the attention on the inside, but I still think we can swing this. I didn't really know that I spoke in a different language; maybe I can play the victim of the situation. I mean I don't hate muggleborns Hermione you know that. I only have a large distaste for their lineage. They can't know just how far from the mask I am. As a matter of fact." He looked around to see if there were any listeners. "I would prefer going over the plan in our usual place. Please meet me tonight after dinner. I will also make sure Fred, George, Neville, and a new member who I will reveal tonight, are there. " He said as the duo took their leave.

Though while the two were having their discussion another unlikely pair were having one quite similar.

"He talks to snakes sir! How could he not be a Dark Wizard? I bet You-Know-Who tried to kill him to destroy his potential competition! I don't understand why you keep wanting me to be his friend." Said an exasperated red head. The man before him only sighed.

"It is so I can make sure he is heading in the right direction. I only want the best for him and while I presume Ms. Granger is a good role model I just think he needs a more…true hearted Gryffindor's around him, do you understand?" Ron still had his confused look, but nodded his head. The man smiled

"Good now tell me about this room and how often you can catch them going?" Ron then went into detail about what portrait he saw Hermione go to and that she had to say some password to get in, but he couldn't remember the words exactly.

"Though they never go on the same day of the week or time, its always changing so I only ever catch them once or twice every few weeks. They're pretty good at hiding it. I asked Harry about it while she was away and he told me it was a shortcut to the library so I don't think its worth much at all sir…" And he would have gone on to more meaningless talk till the man interrupted him.

"Very good Ronald, now I must be off to the dungeons for some business. I will contact you again soon." He then waited till the red haired boy left to head the opposite direction. _' Stupid, clueless child, to bad I didn't get to Granger fast enough or I could have had her spy for me since she seems closer to the boy than that mindless Weasley' _And with that thought the man turned round and left without a glance behind him.

Right before dinner ended Harry stood up from the table and gave a nod to Hermione telling her he would be in the room. As he left the Great Hall he saw a blonde follow behind him, though it was not the blonde his friends would expect. He turned to the blonde and held out his hand.

"Since you are new would you like me to lead the way?" He asked in a gentlemanly tone.

"Oh the honor would be mine," came the light voice of a girl. Harry laughed and led the young girl to the portrait.

"Her blood be pure and her mind wide, please welcome my new ally. She will see past pretense and always know more, do not be fooled or be used in our ploy. So I say it so mote it be, for I am the true king." Harry ended and the serpent hissed in joy before opening and letting the pair in. The girl laughed silently and looked around the room with disinterest, as if she already knew all about it.

"Harry I did love that introduction, but must I repeat it every time I enter?" Harry gazed at her from a table piled with papers.

"A form of it I will have to program into the lock so it will recognize your magical signature along with the written words, so sadly yes." The girl only nodded and went to take a seat on the emerald couch. After about ten minutes all six of them were gathered around the table.

"Well first things first I would like to introduce our new ally, a Ravenclaw by the name of Luna Lovegood." The girl just looked at Harry and he took that as a sign to continue.

"She has a wonderful ability to see into the far future and is here as one to help us. She saw the end result, though she won't tell me, and said this was the side she favored the most. So now that we have gotten past that, we need to discuss some rather troubling news." He looked to Hermione.

"As you know I just revealed to the whole school I have a dark trait, the ability to speak to snakes. Now I didn't know beforehand that this was a bad thing so I really screwed this one up for us. Also the attacks, though devious, I am not behind I promise. Plus why would I attack muggleborns I don't even know? Ridiculous. I do want to know the rumors about the incident though and also what has been going on with Ron."

"Well Ron has been telling the Gryffindors that'll listen in the common room not to think you're the Heir of Slytherin. He tells them you are trying to fool the Slytherins or make them mad that a Gryffindor would be suspected to be the Heir and not someone in their house. Other than that he has been disappearing at night once a week or twice and coming back all red in the face. I can't say where he goes, but it's a start?" Neville said nervously. Harry nodded his head and then wrote something on a paper on the table.

"That is something to start with and it adds to some of Hermione's ideas on who he has been meeting on the staff. Though I do hate him standing up for me. Fred, George, any news on the prank end, or no?" The two shook their heads.

"We haven't got anything about who the real Heir is. The few Slytherins we took overnight didn't know anything about it. They all mostly screamed to be let go, quite annoying actually." Fred sighed

Harry just took another piece of paper and wrote on it. They all looked that he had a list of names with possible places the Chamber of Secrets could be.

"I put a few Slytherins you two already caught, but I have a Ravenclaw or two and a Gryffindor I think fit the bill of something strange going on with them. Fred, George, can you talk to Ginny. Something is going on with her that I just can't put my finger on. Plus I found this diary in the girl's bathroom right after she had run out and it was some person named Riddle's diary. I'm concerned she at least knows something and is just afraid to tell us. Especially if she had this diary. It made me see this Riddle character help in arresting Hagrid and I know for a fact that the oaf couldn't hurt anybody let alone kill someone. So keep on the look out, and Luna," He turned to face her.

"Look out for any clues on the Heir and watch your dragon, yes I know," She said with a knowing smile. Harry blushed a little.

"Yes please, the Heir could be a worthy ally in helping me grow stronger. I do need to defeat the 'Dark Lord' Voldemort after all. Might as well get as much help as possible." The group laughed as Harry rolled his eyes and sighed. Harry joined in the laughter soon and then told the group he would contact them the usual way for next meeting. The group left at their appropriate intervals after they all had spent some time just talking. Harry stepped out of the portrait and was about to make his leave, after he added in Luna into the wards, when he was stopped in the corridor by none other than his dragon.

"Potter what are you doing with that portrait?" The Slytherin asked with narrow eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to know Draco." He attempted to leave but was again stopped by the boy.

"Potter, you need to watch where and who you associate with or some might think you are the Heir of Slytherin." Was all he said before he took his leave.

Thank you all for your support of my story. I thought it was a bit risky having Luna in so soon in the story since she doesn't officially appear till much later in the books. I wanted her insight to help further the story and I hope Luna fans out there are happy she is here ahead of schedule . Also if Harry seems too mature in this fic, sorry I am making him really more mature since him growing up being a manipulative mastermind made him grow faster. On the outside mostly he acts his age, but inside and during the meetings he is much older than he looks. In my original plot line this wasn't as jumpy but by third year it should get more interesting with how Harry develops. Draco and Harry will also get closer at third year so keep reading to find out how close :P Thank you all for your reviews! It means a lot that I know how you feel about the chapters.

ENJOY!

The next chapter will be up shortly

Kakeru


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter. Characters and main plot are property of J.K. Rowling. However, in this story the main plot will be manipulated to fit my imagination.

**A True Heart of Darkness: Chapter Four**

**Into the Chamber: To Rule, or To Save?**

"Hermione this can't be happening. I know that this has something to do with that blasted diary. It is the only thing that connects Ginny to the Chamber. We have to go in there and get her back. For Fred and George at the very least." Harry turned to Hermione to see her looking at the group of teachers gathered in the hall. The bloody message of the Heir written on the wall.

"Harry we can use Lockhart to get in. We know where the chamber is and you can speak the language to get in. We can use him to either feed the beast inside, or to just give as an excuse to the teachers as to why we went to the chamber. Plus I know you want to get him back for the Quidditch incident." She grinned at the dark look in his eyes.

"Its that damn elf's fault, I know he wanted to save me from who knows what, but I know that his masters must be wealthy for what he wears. The elves here wear rags while he wears a nice shirt and pant, but I'll deal with that one later. Anyway, I agree lets get to Lockhart's room and get him." Harry gave the bloody message on the wall one more look before turning away. The two then fled silently down the corridor to make their way to the third floor. They had to make sure that the teachers didn't hear or follow them. Harry had grown over the summer and now he and Hermione did not fit as well under the invisibility cloak. The two made their way to the third floor to Lockhart's office and waited till the professor entered the room. Once they saw him run in they burst into Lockhart's office to see him packing his things in a rush.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? The great Gildaroy Lockhart running away from his chance at heroism." Harry said in monotone giving the professor a look of disgust. Lockhart turned around with a panic filled face.

"Well young boy when I signed up for the job it did not include this! Trust me no one feels worse than I do, but I am not fit for the job!" he yelled as he stumbled around to continue packing his office.

Hermione huffed at the man, while Harry talked on.

"So all the great things you did were nothing? Fakes and lies, because if your running away from a Basilisk I can't see you facing a Banshee or Vampire." He sneered at the clearly frightened man. Though at the insults Lockhart stopped his packing and faced Harry with a red face. He puffed out his chest and said in a haughty voice.

"Do you really think I would sell books if people didn't think I had done all those things? I have hundreds of fans and women who throw themselves at me. I made sure I was there when it happened and took what would benefit me. Though over the years I have gotten quite good at memory charms, which I am sorry to say…" However, Lockhart never got to complete his sentence, because as he reached for his wand Harry shot it into Hermione's hand. Lockhart looked between the two of them stuttering in shock.

"Do you really believe that I would allow you to use magic on me without my permission again, I don't make the same mistake twice professor." He said with distain. He pulled a wicked grin as he circled the terrified teacher as if looking at helpless prey.

"However, Professor Lockhart you do have some use and thankfully we know how to get into the chamber and its current location." Harry turned to walk out the door and beckoned him with a wave of his hand.

"Come along" Hermione smirked and the three made their way to the chamber. As Harry led the way to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom he made sure to put Lockhart between the two teen wizards to shut off any escape the spineless man could make. He spoke to Professor Lockhart as they made their way down a corridor.

"Not to worry Professor, Hermione and I have a full proof plan to save Ginny from the Chamber. You should be glad we included you that way you might be able to have a truthful triumph to your name." He grinned as they entered the girls' bathroom. The ghost of Moaning Myrtle greeted Harry as they entered, waving at him and smiling a sly grin.

"Harry! Oh I have missed you Harry, why haven't you come and visited me again? You promised when I said I would keep your secret use of my bathroom." She whined. '_I was hoping she would forget that' _Harry thought as he remembered the time he and Hermione had used the bathroom to make potions to help interrogate some possible students on being the Heir of Slytherin, Verituserum being one of them.

"I'm sorry Myrtle I've been busy trying to clear my name. I'm here now, but I have to do something important. Could you give us some privacy, we won't be long. Plus I never truly thanked you for your help earlier. I'll make sure to come back later to do that properly" Harry said with a charming smile and wink. Myrtle became flustered and then took her leave down one of the old drainpipes, but not after wailing in what appeared to be happiness.

"Hermione remind me to find a way to make her stay here more comfortable. Really, traveling through the pipes does not sound pleasurable in the slightest. I think we could find a way to make her more like the other Hogwarts ghosts." Hermione nodded and made a mental note to research the subject.

Harry strode up to a certain sink from the cluster in the middle of the bathroom. He felt along the curve for the engraved serpent and then with a smirk took a step back.

"_**Open."**_ He said, though to Hermione and Lockhart, they only heard a mixture of hisses. Hermione tried not to gape in awe as the sinks began to move apart from each other. Once they finished their shifting the sinks revealed a hidden hole gaping below into complete darkness. Harry turned to the now extremely pale professor and ushered him forward. However when Lockhart made no attempt to move Harry frowned and went to grab the professor's arm, dragging him toward the sink.

"Now to play your part professor. Please jump on down into the chamber," said Harry with a fake smile.

"Boy are you insane! Why would I go down there? If you are so interested in getting to the chamber, go in yourself." He turned to make his getaway but was blocked by Hermione pointing her wand at him.

"Well professor you see we know how to get in, we believe we know what creature lies inside, but we do not know where it is at the present moment. Nor do we know just how deep this hole is. That is why we have you. We would rather have you go and check it for us than risk ourselves. We have learned from the Slytherins a bit about self-preservation." Hermione said as she pushed him slowly to the chamber's entrance, the wand a valid threat. Before he knew what hit him Lockhart fell backward into the chamber, screaming like a little girl.

"He is quite pathetic isn't he?" Hermione asked as they heard Lockhart complaining about the harsh landing below. Harry sighed before gesturing to Hermione.

"Ladies First." She glared at him before jumping into the hole, Harry following right after her.

They slid through the hole like a slide, weaving and dropping at sudden points. It felt like the muggle rollercoasters the two knew of. Harry actually quite enjoyed the ride; it felt like flying with a hint of uncertainty. Well, other than the fact it smelled like dead rotting filth. As they reached the end of the pipe, both teens cast a cushioning charm to soften their landing. Lockhart was still dusting his cloak off to try and get rid of the rancid smell and grime. Harry saw a large tunnel to their left that looked to have some sort of rock leading through it. He walked over to it and ran his fingers across the hard-edged surface. He looked to Hermione with a nod, who took the back behind Lockhart and they made their way through the large tunnel.

"What is this? It looks like a giant snake!" Lockhart exclaimed as he shook in fear.

"It's a snake skin professor, though it must be quite large to leave this behind. About fifty feet long I believe. Don't worry I have a theory on how to beat it" Harry countered. Though before he could take another step the professor collapsed in a faint. Harry sighed and then went to kick the professor and he let out a yelp, but managed to grab hold of Hermione's wand and shove her to the side. She fell into some rocks right beside Harry with a muffled cry of pain. Lockhart then pointed her wand at Harry who had been momentarily distracted, trying to catch his friend.

"Sorry Mister Potter, but I am not going to be fed to a snake just to save some little school brats. I'll let everyone know just how hard it was. How you two lost your minds at the sight of the girl's dead body. How I didn't make it in time to save her, but killed the beast and sealed the chamber. I will be the hero once again. Say goodbye to your memories. Obliviate!" He yelled as light shot from the wand. Harry raised his hand and yelled a counter spell, which created a giant shield in front of them. The spell hit the shield, rebounding to hit Lockhart right in the chest. Harry huffed in annoyance before turning back around to check on Hermione.

"I'm fine Harry the blasted fool just caught me by surprise." She said as she dusted her clothes off.

"Please by more careful with him Hermione, I do not want you getting hurt down here." He then took a step to head deeper into the chamber. However, Hermione's voice stopped his advance

"Harry I think it would be a good idea if I stayed behind with him. Make sure he doesn't wonder off. Go on, I think you'd be the safest to go into the chamber. After all I am a muggleborn and its sent to attack us. I'll keep this one from being stupid. Who knows how much of his memory got erased from the rebound," She cast a protective charm around herself and Lockhart.

"Be careful Hermione. If you hear something that does not sound like footsteps close your eyes and cast as many shield charms as possible. Be safe, and keep him quiet." She nodded and Harry then took his leave, delving farther into the tunnel.

Deeper down into the chamber Harry came upon a large circular door that had large snakes covering the front. Each one intertwined with another to make it seem like there was not even a door present. _'I can see why no one else has been able to get in. You need to keep speaking Parseltounge to get through every door' _He thought as he once again asked the door to open in the language of snakes. The door creaked open as the various stone snakes moved to allow him passage through the large entrance. The snakes crawled to for a circle and the door creaked open. Harry lit his wand and took tentative steps inside. Lights lit the chamber immediately and Harry saw large stone snake heads line the way to a huge stone head. It looked like a powerful man with blowing hair and hard eyes. It was made completely of stone and the bottom was obscured by water, which looked deep. With closer inspection Harry saw the small body of Ginny just in front of the water. He rushed to her side and checked for a pulse. It was weak, but there.

"She won't wake, not till its done." Harry turned to his left to see a young man coming towards him. He looked pale, a little transparent, and at first The Boy Who Lived believed he was a ghost. Then he saw the boys eyes flash red and a grin fill his face.

"Care to elaborate on that Mister…" The unknown boy's grin grew wider.

"Riddle, Tom Riddle. I am sure you have read my diary Harry Potter." He pointed to the book in Ginny's hands. Harry took it and could feel the dark magic crawling all over it. He could hear a faint voice in the back of his mind as he held the book. As if the book was alive, had a soul. He laied it next to Ginny, giving the teen his full attention.

"How are you here? This journal is fifty years old, and I know you're not a ghost. You're too present, to clear. Lastly, what did you do to Ginevera Weasley?" Harry asked him with a harsh look, making sure his wand was still held firmly in his hand. The Riddle boy continued to grin as he walked around Harry.

"Currently I am only a memory, held captive in this diary for fifty years. When I was given to little Ginny here I immediately grew close to her. I allowed her to pour her secrets into me, and pour a little of myself back. Soon I was able to control her. I brought her down here, had her open the chamber, and release the monster into the school." Harry took his pause as a chance to ask, "Why muggleborns?" Young Riddle only laughed a cruelly.

"Why because he loves them so much. The Headmaster. Always putting Muggles and Mudbloods before the safety and benefit of the Wizarding World, preposterous and ridiculous. The old fool needed to be shown that he cannot control everything and that he is not always in charge." He said with a grim face before turning to face the large statue head.

"Unfortunately, now that you have seen me, and will obviously tell the old coot, you must be disposed of. Too bad though, I would have loved to get to know you better; after all you are the great Harry Potter." Riddle held up his hands and began to speak in hisses and spitting noises, but Harry understood.

"_**Come and Protect the Heir, Intruders! Kill those of tainted blood. Kill those against the Heir! Rise, oh Great Serpent!"**_ He called to the statue. Immediately, where the mouth would be, a great opening appeared and Harry could hear the hissing coming from inside. Harry grasped his wand tightly and turned running.

"Go and Run Potter! The Basilisk can still kill you without you having to look in its eyes!" Riddle laughed as Harry hid behind a snakehead. He could hear the slithering of its large body. Harry cast a shield charm and then covered his eyes. As he felt the tounge of the Basilisk hit him he yelled in Parseltounge.

"_**Leave me alone! Kill the fake, kill the ghost of the Heir!" **_He yelled, hoping that the snake would obey him if not only be distracted enough for him to get away. He then felt the snake leave and go back. Harry opened his eyes to see the Basilisk hissing angrily at the image of Tom Riddle.

"_**What? Stop! No!"**_ He yelled casting an Incendio to the snake's eyes. The large serpent gave a yell and thrashed around in pain. Tom Riddle in his fury took Ginny's wand, and killed the Basilisk, causing it to fall beside the dying Ginny. The carcass of the great snake was aflame in what appeared to be dark fire, leaving only its skeleton behind. Harry took this chance to run to Ginny, grab the diary and try to light it a-flame to destroy the connection. Though the light would not burn the book, but disappear in moments. Riddle laughed at his determination.

"Nice try, but I made sure it was impossible to destroy my diary Potter!" Harry cursed as he looked for something to destroy it. His gaze fell to the dead Basilisk beside him. _'That's right, they have poison in their fangs. It's worth a try!' _ Harry thought as he took hold of a fang. He pulled it loose with a triumphant look as he heard Riddle gasp.

"Don't, don't you dare!" he raised the stolen wand to attack as Harry brought the Basilisk fang down onto the diary. As he stabbed the fang into the diary he heard the semi-ghost Riddle scream in agony. Harry repeatedly stabbed the diary till he saw the teen burst into flame. Before he disappeared Tom Riddle yelled, "Dumbledore!" and disappeared. Harry sighed, dropped the fang and went to check Ginny. After shaking her a few times and calling her name, she came around and grasped him in a tight hug.

"Harry I'm so sorry! I tried to resist him, but he overpowered me. I promise I never told him about you, except your name and famous. Thank you Harry." She said as she laid back and closed her eyes in relief. Harry smiled at the silly girl and picked her up.

"Don't worry Ginny I got you." He said as he turned to exit the chamber. He knew Hermione would be able to come up with why Riddle was so obsessed with destroying Dumbledore and scaring him. And finding out exactly who he was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HPDM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was currently sitting in Dumbledore's office, explaining the story that he and Hermione had made while coming back up from the chamber. He told Dumbledore about how he defeated the Basilisk with magic, and used a fang to destroy the diary of Lord Voldemort's younger self, which he had learned when he returned to Hermione. She had recognized the name Tom Riddle and had found his true identity while they were researching one day in the library. He made sure to leave out the part of how He had turned the snake on its master and how he had destroyed Lockhart's memory. He needed Dumbledore to think he was still the little boy that needed to be coddled. His plan was going perfectly till Lucius Malfoy turned up with Dobby. While the two men argued about how Harry was always there and Dumbledore coming back to be Headmaster again; Harry saw Dobby gesture to let him know it was Lucius who had planted the diary. After the Headmaster and Lord Malfoy finished their talking Harry chased after the later.

"Lord Malfoy, wait!" He yelled after the man retreating form. Dobby cowered behind Lucius afraid of what Harry would do. Lucius sneered at the young boy, but was relieved to see him instead of the Headmaster.

"Next time you wish to complete the Dark Lord's requests, be more subtle about it. Instead of tossing it in her cauldron in a book shop full of witnesses." The man was getting more infuriated by the moment. This child was criticizing his tactic and it was rude! He was about to express his anger when the boy gave him a silencing look.

"I have better tactics and a way to get you prey that is not protected or associated with me. I can help you next time Mr. Malfoy, but only if you ask it of me." To say that Lucius was surprised was an understatement. He was thanking his pureblood upbringing for letting him keep his jaw from falling. The fact that the poster boy of good was extending his help to none other than himself. Harry had seen that the man was at a loss for words and smirked at his choice in allies. Harry raised his hand in offering, hoping Lord Malfoy would take his way. Once Lucius had gotten his head around the situation he took his hand and grasped Harry's tightly in agreement.

"Let me know when you are in need of the Malfoy's mister Potter, we are here." He said and Harry grinned. Then before he could get away Harry called out to him again.

"I'm sorry Lucius, but in the game we are playing I need a Wizard's Oath that you will remain loyal to me whether or not I choose the Dark Lord's side in the coming war." He smirked at the bewildered man.

"I have my own way of knowing what the future holds for me Lord Malfoy, but the oath is needed none the less I am afraid." The elder man nodded his head and then turned to face the young teen.

"I Lucius Malfoy pledge my family, my magic, and my allegiance to the boy before me currently known as Harry James Potter. I promise to never leave his side and do only to benefit him." He bowed slightly to Harry to show how he is now in his allegiance.

"I Accept." Harry said as a bright light filled the corridor. The two men bowed to each other and Lucius said before he took his leave.

"Let me know whenever you need of us Mister Potter." Harry smirked and chuckled.

"I have one request Lord Malfoy." Lucius nodded his head in a silent request to continue.

"Never let your house elf try to save my life again." He said with amusement in his voice. Lucius smiled a small genuine smile.

"Of coarse, good day Mister Potter." And with that the elder Malfoy took his leave. He felt he had made the correct decision in his pledge. Though now he needed to have a long conversation with his wife and Severus. A change was in store.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END CHAPTER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thank you all for reading! I'm so excited to get this story going. Let me know what you think in comments, I love to hear from you all. I like that you all enjoy Hermione being on Harry's side here. I've always read bashings about her, but I thought making her a little Slytherin would be more interesting. Third year will start with my main plot coming more into play so stay tuned and enjoy! A major twist is on the horizon I'll try to put up a chapter every week or two so keep reading!

Kakeru


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to all who review I appreciate it SO much! Thank you for your ideas some fell into my original plot and some were quite interesting that I am thinking of adding them. I have recently restarted school, thus it has taken more time for me to update. I want to have a few chapters in advance and I am now able to upload this one! Enjoy!

To **Sakae Doragon** I don't know why but I really enjoyed your review and thought I would answer your question as much as I can without giving too much away I usually enjoy bashing on Hermione as well, but I wanted to try something different with her. Sorry though Ron just annoys me, there was no saving him. Lastly, Harry isn't quite against him, but not quite for him. Though in the next few chapters he might need that creepy man, but that's spoiling my plot too much READ ON!

To **CurlyCee** my answer is….BOTH! but mostly the first

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter. Characters and main plot are property of J.K. Rowling. However, in this story the main plot will be manipulated to fit my imagination.

**A True Heart of Darkness: Chapter Five**

**A Letter, A Friend, and a Burn**

Harry was sure he would have to read the letter a few times over to really let the facts sink in. While he prided himself on quick logic and tact, this letter had hit a nerve. He had gotten it earlier in the day while he stayed at the Leaky Cauldron awaiting his friend's return. At the Dursley's he had lost control and blown up his 'aunt' and had been taken here to keep him safe and back to school. He had gotten a letter at the beginning of the summer from the twins saying they would be in Egypt and today they should return. Hermione had also written and would be at Diagon Ally today to go school shopping. However, this letter had complicated things. Today would have to be business with Hermione instead of fun. Or perhaps both if the teens were lucky. Harry picked up the letter again and read it once over.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I wish to inform you about the case of Sirius Black before another source should taint your views. While some would discourage you to seek out Black because of his supposed mix with the Dark Lord I am here to tell you different. It is a fact that Lord Black never supported or aligned himself with the Dark Lord. In fact he was the best friend to James Potter and would never align himself in the dark arts if he could help it. What they will tell you is a lie. Sirius was a good man, and would never betray your parents to the Dark Lord, especially since the Dark Lord was never interested in hurting your family. I know for a fact that Sirius was wrongly imprisoned, but the true story he must tell you himself, for I am sworn to secrecy. _

_I also wish to tell you that Lord Black is your godfather, and if you can find a way to exonerate him, you could potentially live with him instead of your muggle family. I think you would prefer that living arrangement. Be careful through the year. I have been told that this year Dementors will be posted around the school. They are placed to find Lord Black, but I know they will not be able to. Stay clear of them, their only goal is to drain their victims of happiness and hope till they are worse than dead. Lastly the Defense Against the Dark Arts post will be filled with a man named Remus Lupin. He is a clever man and may be able to see behind the Golden boy mask. Watch out for him if necessary, but he may become a beneficial ally in the future._

_I hope this letter reaches you before you hear from another source about your Godfather. Keep ignorant to those you do not trust, but know that he is an innocent man. _

_L.M._

Harry finished the letter with a sigh. He had heard about Black's escape from Azkaban, and the supposed reason he was put in there. Now that he had Lucius telling him this, it made his head spin. He knew that the information was true, but just to destroy all doubt in the Malfoy he would cross check the information with Hermione. Harry turned to look at the clock, seeing that he had ten minutes to get to Diagon Ally to meet said girl. He grabbed the letter, casting a word scrambler charm wandlessly, and then took off to the Ally entrance. He left his aunt and uncles home early after an 'incident' with the family. He smirked as he remembered blowing his aunt up like a balloon and seeing her rise into the sky as Vernon screamed. He pushed aside the memory as he walked into the wizard shopping alley. As he was walking down the street Harry took out his school list and made his way to Flourish and Blott's. Suddenly his best friend attacked him from behind. He laughed as she called out his name in excitement.

"Hermione you cannot do that without warning!" He laughed at the not so bushy haired girl. Her once frizzy mane now fell in soft curls that framed her face. He knew that she was trying to look more adult, but the boy slightly missed her frizzed out hair, but just a little. The Hermione before him was beautiful. To bad Harry was already smitten with his dragon or he would look at her differently. However, she would always be his best friend, and almost sister. Hermione shook her head, unable to contain her smile as she noticed Harry get lost in his thoughts. Harry stopped spacing out at her shaking her head and went to business. Harry's face turned serious and the girl knew something was up.

"We need to talk about something important, though I don't know if we should wait for the twins. I don't want that Weasel coming along." He said the nickname with distaste, and Hermione couldn't blame him. The younger redhead annoyed them both.

"I am sure I can fill them in later, plus everyone wants to get together once we get to school. For both an update and some fun." She ended with a smile and Harry nodded his head. At the end of the year the group had begun looking up interesting spells and training. Also potions and possibly becoming animagi, one skill that would aid them all. Harry led the both of them out of the bookstore once they had acquired all the needed textbooks. They made their way to the Three Broomsticks and sat at a private table in the back, away form prying eyes and ears. Once they ordered Harry let Hermione read the letter that Lucius had sent him. The two had never really gotten to talk about Harry aligning himself with the Malfoy's, and the letter now opened that up for discussion. After she was done Hermione placed the letter on the table, a frown set on her face.

"I think we should let Black come to us Harry. It seems that you would be the thing he is looking for anyway. Also I think adding in Mr. Lupin would be good. We could use another adult that has skill into our trust. Loyalty goes a long way. Though I don't know if I fully trust the Malfoy's." She sighed when he glared at her.

"Don't get your knickers in a bunch. I know that he swore a Wizard's Oath. It's unbreakable unless you let him out of it. I trust you Harry, and if that means I have to trust him so be it. Just remember this is your dragon's father not Draco himself, and we should be a little wary considering what side he is on. He could be useful in teaching us and providing an in, but remember to watch him at first. Besides this is reliable information." Harry raised an eyebrow at her last comment.

"I looked all this up when I found out Black had escaped. I already knew he was your godfather, though I did believe him guilty when I read over the court papers." She huffed

"Hermione I thought court papers were under lock and key?" He said as she only smirked back.

"I wanted to know." And that was enough for him. The rest of the day the two spent talking about the upcoming meeting and shopping for their school supplies. Eventually they ran into Fred, George and Ginny. The five of them ran off, leaving Ron to get new robes with their mum. The next day they were headed off to Hogwarts.

The dementor attack on the train was at the forefront of Harry's mind. They had just arrived at school and after the feast he had postponed the meeting to the next week. The vision he had when they came near frightened him. He had seen his mother shouting at a hooded figure. He could not hear her voice, only the words 'how could you' were heard before the vision was filled with green and her screams. Thankfully Professor Lupin had been in the compartment and drove the creature off with a spell. Though he was grateful to the professor, the humiliation that came with the save was horrible. He watched various Slytherins impersonate his fainting, laughing and making snide remarks. While on the outskirts a group of five kept silent. Draco and his four close friends had not partaken in the ridicule. Perhaps Lucius had told Draco about their new allegiance and those in Draco's group followed him. He was after all the Prince of Slytherin house. If only Harry could get a chance to speak with him. Though that would have to wait. Not even thoughts of his dragon could stop the screaming of his dead mother.

About a week later Harry called together his group and one by one they entered the portrait hole, awaiting orders. Harry stood at the head of their table with a sour look.

"Okay well lets have a bit of an update." Harry started as he told them about what had occurred that summer. Along with Lucius as a new ally they spoke about Black, and possibly getting into contact with the five Slytherins.

"You might want to ask the elder Malfoy Harry, he may be able to get Draco to find a way to speak to you. That is the route that seems the most beneficial." Said Luna in a dreamy voice. Harry nodded his head and looked to Fred and George.

"Do you two think that you could cause a distraction in the hall one day so we can all get out to meet? I can link them all in as part-time guests here. They won't be able to get in without one of us willingly letting them come in with us. That way we can have a safe place to meet." He finished looking at the twins.

"Leave it to us Harry! Just give us some kind of signal and we will be ready for it any day after lunch tomorrow." Fred grinned while the two boys began plotting. Harry shook his head while a small smile graced his face.

"Alright everyone that's all for the business part of the evening. Stay as long as you want, but I think I will head out. I need to do some classwork and Lord forbid I'm out of the common room too much." Harry packed up his belongings and made his way to the exit. Neville followed quickly behind him. He fell in line with Harry breathing heavy from running to catch him.

"I need you so I can make it look like I forgot the password again. Sorry Harry, but have to keep up my reputation!" Neville said with a wicked grin. If only the world knew just what an evil genius Neville Longbottom was. The two boys exited the portrait and made their way to the common room. Right as they left Ron appeared behind a statue and tried to get into the portrait before it closed. He was about there when the snake hissed loudly. The portrait slammed shut on Ron's fingers and he howled in pain. The serpent only hissed in joy at the boy's pain and made a note to tell its master about the constant visitor.

Harry was currently in the dorm room with Neville reading the response Lucius Malfoy had sent about Draco and the other Slytherins. It had only taken a day for Hedwig to return with his response.

_Mr. Potter,_

_ While I cannot guarantee that Draco will take my advice I told him to communicate with you in your first potions class this week. I heard from Severus that you are both partnered up and I can only hope one of you can cast a silencing charm without notice. Severus will be giving a potion that day and will not interrupt the two of you if Draco decides to take that route of communication. Just don't do anything till you hear him out. My son is just as stubborn as any pureblood, but he will see reason. I told him of our new alliance and I grecieved a neutral feedback, which means he was relieved and agreed with me. First potions class is what I told him, any meeting after that I cannot help you with. You have that one class to convince him. _

_Also I heard about the incident on the train with the dementors and I hope you are now in good health. Try talking to professor Lupin; he should be able to assist with warding off those creatures._

_L.M _

"I guess we have our meeting with Draco. However, I think it might be prudent to wait to talk to Lupin till at least a few more classes. Make him feel like your reluctant. That falls into the mask you are trying to create right?" Neville said after they finished reading the letter. He had been sitting right beside Harry, but now moved over to his bed to give the teen some breathing space.

"Yes that would fit. Now I just need to think of a way to convince Draco that our way is the right one. I know he is seen as Slytherin's Prince and hopefully with him on our side we will gain most of that house. I know most are loyal to Voldemort, but maybe we can work a truce." Harry thought as he folded the letter before casting a secrecy charm on it to scramble the words. Neville sat back onto his bed and was about to speak when the door to the dorm opened. Neville jumped up and began looking through his things as Ron came in. Harry didn't move, but Ron huffed and walked right up to him.

"Harry I wanted to come and warn you about Sirius Black. My dad told me that he is bad news and to warn you not to go looking for him. He is an escaped murderer after all, but I wanted you to know that I've got your back, mate." He finished as Neville snorted trying to hold in a laugh. Ron turned to him with a face full of anger.

"Like you could do better Longbottom, at least I have decent marks in my classes and don't blow up a whole room making the simplest potions." He scoffed and turned back around missing the dark glint that entered Neville's eyes as he glared at his back. Harry only rolled his eyes at the annoying red head.

"I know about Black Ron and trust me I'm not going to go looking for my Godfather any time soon. Now excuse me but I need to help Neville find his stuff before dinner." He went to go help the other Gryffindor 'look around'. Neville let his mask fall over his face, feign hurt as Ron turned to face them with a scowl.

"So what, I'm not allowed to know what you two talk about or what is going on? Yeah that's right, I know about your stupid little passage to the library and how you let Neville and some Ravenclaw use it. Why don't you ever let me know stuff! I'm your friend Harry why can't you trust me! I mean I know your Harry bloody Potter but that doesn't mean you're any better than the rest of us!" Harry turned on him with a glare.

" I don't trust you because you tell one person every single thing I do, where I go, and who I associate with. Don't sweat it, I've known you've been a little spy for a while now Ron." He walked closer to the red head. He knew he was losing his temper, but his rage couldn't be quenched.

"I let the rude Hermione remarks go because I know she can take care of herself, but insult me again and see what happens. I am tired of people thinking I am this haughty, arrogant boy. I am tired of being treated like a child Ron, so go report to your little friend and tell him I am done being spied on, I am done being treated like vermin, and I am done with you! Get out of here before I Crucio you to hell and back!" Harry said in a frightening tone that had the Weasley pale and sick looking. Just as he was about to make his escape from the dormitory Neville shot him with a stunning spell, knocking him unconscious. With an exasperated sigh Neville walked over to Ron's now unconscious body.

"Harry you can't yell at him like that, it blows your cover and mine. We need him to report back nonsense and lies." Neville sighed as he pointed his wand to Ron's temple.

"Obliviate," He said as he wiped Ron's memories and replaced them with harmless ones of the three of them talking about Quidditch. Harry was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands taking deep breaths and attempting to calm down. He knew he needed to control his temper, but it felt so good getting it all out at the boy. Neville placed Ron on his bed and then took a seat next to Harry who looked at him with exhausted eyes.

"I'm sorry Neville. I didn't mean to lose control like that I'm just so tired of him talking." Neville shook his head

"Just be careful next time, because I might not be here to rearrange his memories Harry. For now let's look to dinner with the twins and Hermione and our classes tomorrow. You still have to think of a way to convince Draco to join us completely. I know having him on our side will make you happier and also bring you closer together, how you two should be." He said

"How would you know how things should be Neville?" Harry asked

"Let's just say I spend a little too much time with Luna, and sometimes she lets me know what should happen to keep the future the way she likes it." He said with a grin wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulder.

Harry only shrugged and leant into the touch. He knew that he would prefer to be held by his dragon, but this would do. The boys stayed that way till Ron started to wake. The two then made their escape down the stairs to join their housemates at dinner.

Today was the fateful day that he would get to convince his dragon, Draco Malfoy, that he was the right choice and get his friends to join him. Now while talking to Draco might be on the top of his to do list, he didn't know exactly how to speak to him. So far they had been in a flirty teasing relationship. Now they would have to be serious and Harry didn't know how to do that with Draco. His mind usually could not just stop looking at him and for some reason lately he couldn't help as his mouth would water at the thought of the boy_. 'Once Lupin is on my side as well, we have got to figure out if something is wrong with me'_ he thought as he made his way into Defense Against the Dark Arts. This was the last class before potions and as he entered he saw the professor have a large wardrobe in the middle of the room. He spent the beginning of class introducing himself and explaining that inside the wardrobe was a boggart, a creature made to survive off your fears, but only to save itself from harm. He taught them the spell to counter its fear tactic and then the class created a line to try it out. Harry tried to look eager and excited while on the inside he was only dreading his next class. He saw Ron a few people in front of him and had to suppress a laugh, as a giant spider became his greatest fear. _'I'll have to remember that for later'_ he laughed as Ron performed the curse and made the insect tap dance.

Once it was Harry's turn to face the boggart, now in the shape of a jack-in-the-box, he watched it contort and weave to create his worst fear. As he thought, soon it took the shape of a dementor and came at him. Harry could feel the hopelessness fall over him just as professor Lupin jumped in front of him. Harry saw the sight of what appeared to be a full moon before it turned into a balloon, spinning back into the wardrobe. It was only for a moment, but it made Harry feel curious about his professors fear.

"Class that will be enough for today. Write a two foot essay on what a boggart is, what your fear is, and how you can change it into something funny with the counter curse, good day." He said as the students made their way to leave. Before Harry could leave Lupin came over to him.

"If you need help repelling the dementors mister Potter come by tonight after dinner. I may have a way to help you." Was all he said as he then ushered Harry to his next class. Harry caught up with Hermione and the two made their ways to the dungeons.

"Harry I know professor Lupin spoke to you after, but for now you need to concentrate on getting Draco on our side. This is our only chance, show him why he should choose you." She said encouragingly and Harry did feel a slight lift from the pressure in his chest. He entered the dungeons and took his seat next to Draco. The boy made no notion to look or speak to him until Snape had finished explaining the potion they were to brew that class. As soon as he was finished Harry wandlessly cast a silencing charm. Draco immediately faced him with wide eyes, halting whatever he was about to say before.

"I never knew you could do wandless magic Potter. That is quite a skill." Was all the boy said, but Harry was mesmerized by the sound of his voice. He shook his head and placed on a serious face.

"I am sure your father told you of our arrangement…" Draco interrupted him.

"Yes he did, but he did not tell me why he had chosen to ally our family to a Gryffindor like you and I can't see why he would. I know you are not exactly as you appear Potter. I've seen you come from that room when you think no one is looking and make snide remarks about others when you think no one is listening." Harry smirked

"I didn't know you watched me so much Draco, how flattering. However, I am here to ask if you would like to try trusting me. You along with your trusted friends are only allowed one time into that room either accompanied by myself or Hermione do you understand? I want to let you all in on exactly who I am and who is on my side. Your father right now is the only adult wizard, but I need you all informed before I can trust you as well. " He looked the Slytherin hard in the eyes.

"Unless you and your friends agree to my terms and accept me as an alliance, I will erase your memories of all this. Though I do hope you come to see my way." He added at the end with a smirk.

"Name the place and time and we will all be there Potter." He paused to look Harry over.

"I don't understand what it is about you, but since I saw you that first day I can't quite seem to figure you out Potter." Harry held up his hand.

"Harry, please call me Harry." He held out his hand in a formal greeting. Draco gave a small smile and shook it. Harry felt something akin to electricity as Draco's skin touched his and it made his mind go fuzzy and slightly disorienting. Then came a slight burn in his throat, like the feeling you get when it's dry. Though as the Slytherin re-introduced himself, Harry overcame the intense feeling and suppressed the burning.

"Draco," And the two just looked at each other, but Harry quickly let go and grasped at his throat as the burning increased. Worried Draco went to touch him again, but Harry just pulled away and moaned in pain. He looked to Draco and before he ran off he said, "Tomorrow after dinner" And with that he ran out of the potions room, taking the silencing charm with him. Draco could only look at the spot where he disappeared behind the door.

'_I do not understand you Harry, but I'll be damned if I let you go now.'_ Draco thought as he returned to his potion sending Snape a look of determination.

This is the beginning of the twists! Be excited! Next time we will get to hear all about Harry persuading the other Slytherins and the input of the rest of the gang. Harry will face his fear, but with what? A new memory perhaps :P You'll have to read to see!

Kakeru


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter. Characters and main plot are property of J.K. Rowling. However, in this story the main plot will be manipulated to fit my imagination.

**A True Heart of Darkness: Chapter Six**

**New Member's and More Secrets**

Harry couldn't understand what had happened the other day in potions class. When he had touched Draco it felt like an electric current went through his entire body. It was the most pleasing feeling. However, as soon as it ended that burning had risen in his throat that had overshadowed any good feeling. _'I hope Draco doesn't think I'm weak or he may not come tonight'_ Harry thought as he sat by the fire in the common room. After leaving the potions room he had run to his Sanctuary and half destroyed the bedroom, trying to get rid of the burning. After about an hour, and many possibly illegal spells later, the burning disappeared and Harry was left alone to clean the damage he had done to the room. He had yet to tell Hermione about what had happened and was surprised the girl had yet to find him. Then, as if called upon, said girl took a seat next to him on the couch with worried eyes. He turned to her, looking hopeful and nervous.

"Harry what happened in potions? One minute your smirking talking to Draco, the next your running out in what looked like pain. Did he do something to you? Because if he did I swear I'll get him back, your dragon or not." She ended with a flare in her eyes. The Boy Who Lived smiled at the fierce look in his friends' eyes and was glad she was on his side and not against him. After the thought passed Harry told her everything Draco had said, and all the feelings that transpired as the two of them had talked. Hermione's eyes grew worried and wide with each passing moment. She closed her eyes when he was finished as if to calm herself and then spoke.

"I need to check some theories about this Harry, but I think once we find Black we might know more. After all he did know your parents. I have heard about Wizard's having creature blood in their families and that is one of my theories. I have to research your bloodline, but don't worry. This may just be a curse or a jinx; I will find the solution. Also I know exactly whom Ron is talking to. The serpent portal told me he said their name as he left the day his fingers got slammed. I know who it is and I'm sure it will help to explain second year. We can discuss it at the meeting with the Slytherins. For now please rest your mind. Take the day off in classes, I'll give you my notes later." She said as she left the boy to his thoughts. Breakfast would be soon and Harry knew that he should be heading down, but the conversation had taken his appetite.

'_I need to plan tonight'_ He thought and then groaned in frustration. _'That is after I tell Professor Lupin some half-ass lie to get out of our meeting. Well bullocks'_ He thought as he left for breakfast.

Harry had been planning the meeting for later that night all day just as Hermione said. He had decided how he was going to gain the Slytherins allegiance; the only problem is how much he was willing to trust them with as he updated the others. Especially if Harry decided to share what had happened the day before, but he wasn't so sure with Draco being present at the meeting. Perhaps another time. Thankfully the boy had not mentioned the incident in their potions class today, but Snape kept glancing at Harry when he thought the teen wasn't looking. He had caught the potions master a few times and only once had the man kept his gaze before looking away. Lucius had informed Harry that Snape was his friend and the boy made a mental note to ask one of the Malfoy's more about him. Harry then turned his mind back to the potion at hand. They were making a simple blood replenishing potion as a test to see if they could progress to higher leveled potions. Harry glanced to Neville and was sad that the boy had to pretend to be horrible at potion making. In the Sanctuary Neville was quite good at the art, but his mask would not allow him anything less of disaster. They had chosen that mask for Neville to wear so outsiders would trust him, see his as weak so as to always have their guard down. This was a brilliant way to gain information and always have the upper hand in a fight.

Now as the class ended Harry left to confront Professor Lupin to try and get out of their meeting. He walked down the halls putting the fine details into his lie to the professor, which he wasn't completely comfortable with. It was not even so much of a lie, but a stretch of the truth. Now Harry was fine with lying on a regular basis and manipulating those around him, he usually found joy in the act. However, something about professor Lupin made him feel guilty about what he was about to do, and Harry did not like feeling guilty. It was lunchtime and Harry skipped the meal to make it to Lupin's office. As he came upon the door he knocked three times to make sure the man was even inside. He got a rough response and made his entrance into the office. Professor Lupin had his head in his hands with papers thrown all over his desk.

"Professor is everything alright?" He hesitantly asked as the professor's headshot up in surprise. Harry could see the dark circles under his eyes and the fresh scar on the side of his face.

"I'm sorry Harry I thought you were someone else. I would be more…presentable if I had known. Please take a seat." He gestured to a chair in front of his desk. Harry took his seat with his eyes cast down.

"What is it you need Harry?" He asked in a tired tone. _'This may be easier than I thought'_ Harry thought as he looked up to the professor.

"I'm sorry to come unexpectedly, but I was hoping we could change our meeting to tomorrow. I have a study session for an exam tonight that I cannot miss. I promised them earlier and forgot to tell you before when you said to meet you tonight. I'm sorry." He finished and cast his eyes down to show remorse. He was angered slightly to feel some actual remorse for stretching the truth. He had never felt this before and the feeling was unwanted. He held back a glare and looked back up to hear Lupin's response.

"Not a problem Harry. I need to see someone about an issue so this change is fine. Do not feel so bad about it. This meeting is only my way of trying to help you. These dementors will be here all year, the sooner I help you fend them off the better." He leaned forward and Harry saw a spark of life and energy enter his tired eyes.

"I am here to help Harry, please don't ever forget that." Harry was truly taken aback by the change in the man. He was tired and worn looking, than a look of determination and fire entered him the next moment. _'I need to talk to Hermione and Luna about this. I need to know more about how he is connected to my family, how close he was.'_ Were his thoughts as he thanked the professor and left to his next class. This evening's meeting was far from his mind as he pondered over the Defense professor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HPDM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry's anxiety about the meeting that night had not diminished since talking to professor Lupin. The man had given him a moment of reprieve from his thoughts, but they persisted once Harry entered the Great Hall for dinner. He had talked to Luna and Neville and both had approved of the Slytherins involvement saying branching out to other houses was good. Slytherin qualities could come in handy. Fred and George were also excited, but warned him not to be afraid to Obliviate them if need be. They were new and some questions they asked might not be the ones Harry wants to answer. Also that they should be the last ones he let in. If the group got too big there could be a slip up and someone could easily slip in and spy on them. The smaller and closer the better, they had said. Lastly were the comments Hermione had said earlier. Harry couldn't get them out of his head for a good while, fussing over the possibility of rejection. Though a moment later Harry was too amused to think of the nervous bundle at the pit of his stomach. Harry smirked as he saw the huge fireworks get set off around the Great Hall. Some turned into creatures and chased students around until they exploded in close proximity. The teachers tried to get up and dispel the charm, but seemed to be stuck to their chairs. _'Fred and George are truly brilliant'_ He was grinning like an idiot till Hermione nudged him in the ribs pointing her head to the Slytherins getting up and running from their table. Harry caught eyes with Draco and nodded as the others stood up and ran from the hall. After a handful of them left, including the group and Slytherins, the Great Hall doors shut and locked the rest of the school inside. Harry took the lead while the others helped the Slytherins get to the entrance. They weaved through the students that had escaped the Great Hall, making their way to the seventh floor. Harry finally saw the portrait and got close to make sure no one overheard the new password.

"Their blood be pure, though new they are. Entrance I grant them on this day in hope of adding new snakes on my side. So I say as the true king, so mote it be." He said as the Serpent hissed in reply opening the door quickly. He ushered all the others in before closing the door. Harry made his way into the sitting area to see Neville and Luna already inside with small smiles on.

"Quite brilliant those two are. Making sure that the fireworks chased the students around and gluing the teachers to their chairs." Neville said as he rose to meet the newbies. Luna rose as well.

"I enjoyed the doors sealing them inside, it reminds me of a prank they pulled second year on one of the suspected heir's." she said in a dreamy way, but the smile stayed on. Harry smirked at the memory. That student had been quite vocal as they burned his skin to get what they wanted. Though a certain visitor interrupted his dark thoughts.

"Is this the way you all act every time someone new enters the room? And I never knew you were in on this Longbottom, I thought it above your capabilities." The dark skinned boy said with a sneer. Harry's light mood immediately dropped as he glared at the teen.

"Is being an impatient snob how you always act when you are invited somewhere only six people know of? I am sure Draco explained my conditions if you are found unfit to be here. " His eyes turned a dangerous green and he glared at the boy. Neville had moved with Luna after his comment to the main table, but not before giving him a glare that would frighten the bravest Gryffindor.

"I apologize for Blaise's outburst. Should we get down to business?" Draco said as he also turned to give his friend a hard glance. The boy bowed his head in submission and apology. Harry nodded and guided them all over to the large table, making sure to add extra seats to accommodate their increased size. Harry took a seat at the head of the table and opened the room up for the meeting.

"Neville, Luna, Hermione you know why I asked them here. Draco, I can assume that you have told your friends why they are here as well. Could you please introduce them, and why have you only brought the two of them?" He asked

"The boy next to me is Blaise Zabini, the other Pansy Parkinson. I brought only the two of them because they are the only ones I can trust with an alliance like this one. The other two act as more of my bodyguards and I can't trust the two of them to keep their mouths shut about this." He paused and looked directly into Harry's eyes.

"Thank you for explaining Draco. Now I am sure you all have questions and I will do my best to answer them. I feel you asking what you want to know is more beneficial than me just spouting at you. Hermione and Neville may also answer because they have been here the longest." The three newbie's nodded and Blaise started the discussion.

"I do apologize for the comment earlier Longbottom, but I do want to know why you are here. You always seem so clueless and clumsy. Not exactly someone I would trust with my life." Neville smirked

"What you see outside of this room from all of us is a mask. Hermione acts like an insufferable know-it-all. Luna acts like a crazy ditz. Harry acts like the Gryffindor golden boy and I act like a clumsy dork. These are ways to make sure no one knows who we truly are, our true selves. I am actually quite efficient and intelligent." He finished as Blaise was taken aback at the explanation.

"What side of the war are you really on Harry? I know Longbottom said you are playing a part, but are you truly Dumbledore's boy?" Draco asked while never removing his gaze from Harry's. The Boy Who Lived almost missed the question. Getting lost in the silver grey depths of his dragon's eyes.

"I am currently on my side. I see no benefit from Dumbledore. He only controls those by his weak support of 'love conquers all' and that the world should be beautiful and peaceful. However, I believe in getting what you want and fighting for it. I am not the muggle lover like the old coot is, nor am I for integrating them into our society. We have been separate all this time and it has benefitted us, kept us safe. He is a fool to think muggles would accept us. No offense Hermione." He stopped to say to the girl. She only replied with a nod, letting Harry know she took no offense.

"However, I do not know anything about the Dark Lord except he kills people. Not exactly a good choice between the two. Unless you have more information on him I cannot say that I am on either side. Though if I had to pick, the Dark Lord seems at least more efficient than the Headmaster." He finished and he could see a bit of relief in Draco's eyes at his response. Harry smiled internally at that. _'I'm glad. It seems like he agrees with me, that will make things easier.'_ He thought as Hermione asked Draco what side they were on.

"My family has always been dark and we supported the Dark Lord the first time because, crazy as it sounds, he had the same idea as you Harry. He wanted to keep us safe and untainted by the muggle world. If anything, only using what could benefit us. He did not want to kill all muggleborns and that nonsense. He did kill, but those were only people who were threatening our code of secrecy. He is not afraid to take action. Though he is also quite the manipulator, which makes me think the two of you would get along." He paused to let that sink in.

"Right now we are only looking out for each other, the three of us. This seems like the right idea, but what protection and power could you six provide that the others could not?" Pansy finally broke into the conversation. Harry looked at the three of them and smirked at the idea of showing off. It was vain of him, but Harry could not resist being in the spotlight sometimes.

"We can all perform wandless magic and teach ourselves complex spell work and potions on a weekly basis. The books here date back to the original days of the school. We have information no one else has access to and magic no one alive remembers. I have been doing magic since I was three years old and became efficient when I was five. I can make you do whatever I want with a thought and erase all your memories in the blink of an eye." He let some of his magic leak through and let them feel but a bit of the power he held. Pansy gasped and held onto the arms of the chair and Blaise looked sick. Draco was the only one to look straight into Harry's glowing green eyes and a flash of emotions passed through them. Curiosity, desire, and a look of pride. Harry relished in those eyes and the feelings he was seeing as he reined his magic back in. His friends smirked at the new recruits reactions, for they had all felt his power numerous times and were now used to the pressure of his magic.

"As you can see we are able to provide a lot, but for now I think it would be best to keep our involvement with each other a secret. That is if you decide making this alliance is in your favor." Hermione said as Blaise made a surprised laugh.

"After that display how could we not say yes; I would rather have you all watching my back then casting a spell at it." Pansy nodded her head, agreeing with the dark skinned boy. Draco and Harry were still locked in a tight gaze.

"I agree," was all he said as he broke the gaze to face the rest of them. Harry felt himself reenter reality and sighed in relief. He had won his dragon to his side and gained two Slytherins with him. Now he let his stance relax and leaned back in his chair.

"Glad to have all of you aboard. I was hoping not to have to erase your memories. Now we usually meet here once a week to make an update on our allies and what is going on in the school. I will leave you a time and day in your last class' textbook, don't ask how, just be there on that specified time and day. Other than that once I give you your password you can come at anytime. Just make sure no one is following you." Harry gave the newbies a pointed look. " The last thing I want to inform you of it that no one and I mean NO ONE knows about this place other than those seated at this table and, Fred and George Weasley. If I find anyone has breached the security of the Sanctuary you will wish I had just killed you."

"One last question Potter." Blaise said with a hint of curiosity. Harry nodded his head and the dark skinned boy went on.

"What do you think of the dark arts? And if possible would you come over to the Dark Lord's side. You know our families are all already affiliated with him and it would not be good to become allies, just for you to turn light on us." He finished in a tone of confidence, but Harry could see he was frightened of Harry's answer.

'_The deal breaker I guess.'_ He thought before answering the Slytherin.

"Well Zabini, I do not considered magic either light or dark. It relies on who uses it. Spells are made to be used by a wizard, whether he levitates a feather to tickle a friend or a boulder to kill another wizard, that is not the spell or magic's fault. Also I do agree with some of the things Draco said about the Dark Lord, but until I have met him I cannot say that I wholeheartedly agree. I can promise you I will not turn on you, that is one trait of Gryffindor that I truly have. I have no plan of joining Dumbledore in his crusade." He finished his speech. Blaise looked at him for a long moment before bowing his head in submission. He accepted Harry's terms and still agreed to be allies, perfect. Harry smiled and then turned to Hermione.

"Right now Hermione has some interesting news to bring to our attention." He inclined his head in her direction and she started her piece.

"We know that Ron the Weasel has been trying for three years to get into this room. We also know that he has been spying on us and reporting to another on different things we do and say. Watching our behavior and how we act to make sure we are going down the 'right path'. We had believed that it was a staff member due to Neville's repeated input and our observations. Last time he made an attempt to get in we all know what happened. He yelped like a baby as his fingers were crushed in the door. However, later the serpent told me he said a certain name that I am sure will be interesting." She paused as if trying to create and effect. Harry only rolled his eyes to annoy her.

"He said, exactly, 'Damn you Dumbledore'" Harry's eyes narrowed

"So the big bad old coot is trying to spy on me. And I thought our monthly visits were enough. I mean I can only hear him ramble on about my supposed destiny for so long. " He let out an annoyed sigh. "Now we know not to trust Ron with anything that could incriminate us." He looked to Neville.

"Keep your usual watch on him Neville, tell us anything that seems strange." Neville nodded, but then made a face.

"Actually he has been going on lately about his stupid rat. Saying it's acting up and disappearing. He finds it in the oddest places." Hermione huffed and everyone knew it was because Ron had been blaming her new cat for his pets dissapearances. While Harry could only speak to snakes he had a good feeling that this wasn't just a regular cat and mouse thing.

"Keep en eye on them Neville. And thanks Hermione, that really does help explain more about second year. Seems the Dark Lord really only wants Dumbledore and not the whole world as one usually hears." The group laughed a little, but remained serious.

"It is true. He does not agree with Dumbledore and well, lets just say that the Headmaster has done things to the Dark Lord that he deserves to be punished for." Draco said. Harry gave him a questioning glance.

"He will tell you when you meet him, it is not my place to say the exact cause of their hate relationship." Draco said

"Well that was all that was truly interesting from Hermione, Neville, Draco, and myself. Luna do you need to tell me anything imperative?" The girl's eyes went glassy for a moment before she turned to face Hermione.

"You need to keep the theories to yourself about the dark things for now. It is better he found out another way." Hermione nodded with hard eyes.

"Other than that you need to talk to professor Lupin more Harry, he has information you will like. And Neville really keep an eye on that rat, it has more than meets the eye. Draco…what your pondering to do is your correct path and will only benefit you in the future. It will bring you immense happiness." She finished as Draco gave her a look of surprise. He did not think she would have anything to say about him since he was new to the group, but it touch that subject impressed him. Harry glanced at the boy wondering exactly what Luna meant, but decided to let it go. More than likely neither would tell him.

"Alright meeting adjourned. Hermione I know you have things to read. Everyone else we are practicing the patronus charm next week to make sure none of us become susceptible to dementor attacks. I'll bring more information about perfecting the charm after I meet with professor Lupin." Harry said as the regular members left the table to leave or read up on the charm. Draco looked to his friends and ushered them away before catching Harry's arm.

"Could I talk to you in private?" Harry tried not to let his cheeks flush as he nodded and led them to a spare room off to the side. Harry ushered the blonde in and shut the door, casting a silencing charm for good measure.

"What is it you need Draco?" he asked as the boy got closer. He looked Harry over, from his eyes to his shoes. Even taking to walking in a circle around him. Harry did his best not to let how this was affecting him show on the outside. His heart was racing and he was so curious to the blonde's actions. Once Draco was finished stormy silver eyes caught shining emerald.

"I don't understand you Harry. You have never been what I expected," Harry made a move to answer but Draco cut him off.

"What is the point of trying to gain power when you should be as immature as more of our classmates. How are you so powerful at such a young age? Even the Dark Lord was not this strong at thirteen. You act years older and never cease to surprise me. I can't figure you out. Sometimes I just want to curse you and others….I just don't know." He left his gaze linger on his face as he took a step away, turning his back to Harry.

"Then what happened in potions. What was that? Why did you run and look in so much pain? Then avoid me all today?" Harry sighed, knowing he couldn't escape explaining now.

"I don't know what happened in class. I felt pain when I touched you, but it was only after I felt a shock, like electricity. I can't explain why it happened, nor why it only happened with you." He said in an attempt to answer the question. However the raven-haired boy was no more near the answer than Draco himself. The blonde Slytherin turned back around and got extremely close to Harry.

"I believe you." Was all he said before he leaned in close enough that their noses were almost toughing.

"I can't explain what this is Harry. I don't understand what I am feeling, but know this. Now that I know you feel the same way, in some form or another, there is no getting rid of me. Your mine." He said the last two words looking straight into Harry's eyes with hard intensity. And with that he left the room, leaving Harry more confused then he had ever been in his life. Even being that close to the boy caused a dull burn in his throat. '_Give me a plan to execute and I do it flawlessly. Put me in a room with Draco and my mind turns to mush. Brilliant'_ He thought sarcastically before returning to the other room. Though he could not stop the feeling of joy over the Slytherins last words.

'_Your Mine'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HPDM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry had been overjoyed about gaining his dragon into his trust the previous night. However, at the present time he was concerned he would never complete the task before him. He was currently in Lupin's office, right in the back of the defense against the dark arts classroom, attempting to face a boggart in the shape of his worst fear, a dementor. While in the Sanctuary Harry and the others had created the white fog form of the patronus charm, none of them had created the full-bodied form. Right now Harry was having trouble just creating the fog since the boggart exhibited the feeling of hopelessness that followed a real dementor. He had fended off the last two attacks, but the third had left him passed out on the floor of the room. He was beginning to get frustrated, but knew that emotion would only get in the way of his already little progress and overpower his mood. He grunted and grabbed the professors offered hand to pull himself up. Professor Lupin gave him an impressed but apologetic look.

"Nice try Harry, but that memory doesn't seem to be powerful enough to create a strong shield against the dementor. Here take this before we have another go." He handed the boy a piece of chocolate to help get rid of the dark feelings dementors gave off. Harry took the offered treat and gazed at the far wall. He was controlling his instinct to glare at everything around him. He was frustrated because the memory he had chosen was had been one of all his closest friends in the Sanctuary. What could be happier than that? He half-listened as Lupin went on talking trying to help him pick a stronger memory, to make sure it was his own pure and strong memory. Harry sighed and tried not to glare at the wardrobe as he stood to attempt the trial again.

"Remember to pick a strong one Harry," Lupin said before walking to open the wardrobe. Harry nodded and raised his wand, a concentrated look coming to his face. He pointed his wand at the area he knew the boggart would be when released.

'_A happy thought, what else do I have to be happy about?'_ he pondered, and just as the professor opened the wardrobe doors, the thought hit him like lightning.

'_Your Mine'_

Without uttering a word the patronus charm burst from his wand with a blinding white light. The boggart dementor looked unfazed and proceeded forwards. That was when the charm changed from just light and took a solid shape. Horns, wings, and a tail came forth with a loud roar as the charm attacked the dementor. It threw its wings out to cover Harry from the sight of the fake dementor. Once it had pushed it back into the wardrobe, while also locking the closet shut, the creature turned to face Harry. The charm had taken the form of a moderately sized dragon with detailed scales and a beautiful glow from the white light. Harry raised his empty hand to rest on the snout of the dragon. The creature leaned into the touch, letting out a content hurr that came from the back of its throat. Harry smiled as the dragon faded away, its job done. It left him feeling light, happy, and clear of any troubles. Harry looked at his hand, and then down to his wand before looking over to where professor Lupin stood observing the scene.

"Harry that was brilliant, and very powerful." Lupin was giving him a look of shock and amazement.

"Most grown wizards cannot even form the fog version of the patronus charm, and very few gain a true form unless practiced for years. Much less have the form of a powerful magical creature, those are almost unheard of." Lupin looked down at Harry's wand and squinted a little.

"What exactly is your wand made of Harry, if you don't mind me asking?" Harry was hesitant to tell Lupin the true qualities of his wand, but in the end relented. If he was to include this man into his trust and find out about his lineage he must learn to trust him. If he proved to not be worth the trouble, well Harry would have to deal with it if the occasion arose. He took a deep breath and dove into the topic, making sure to watch Lupin's reactions with critical eyes.

"My wand is an experimental wand Ollivander made many years ago. Being the inventive wand maker he was attempting to take some of Germanic and South American ideas and try it out. This includes mixing various kinds of wood and magical creature cores together. He chose parts of creatures he believed to be semi-compatible with each other to boost the magical power of the wand. That way the wand in and of itself would be a large source of magical power. He spent a few years making the wand, though I think he made more possibly, and kept it in the back. I think he believed, because of the strange mixtures of wood and various core items, that no one would be able to tame it or get chosen by the wand." He paused, still uncertain in giving away too much. Lupin seemed to sense his wariness.

"Harry I was a close friend to your parents, you can trust me. I will never do anything to harm you. I am here help you in anyway, I will always be on your side to protect you." He said and strangely enough, it calmed Harry's worries. He kept his calculating gaze on him for a moment longer, then went on explaining.

"My wand is made of a mixture of Oak and Aspen wood, making it powerful in almost any high level spell, though especially in transfiguration and charms, while letting me expel massive amounts of magic without damaging it. The core is surprisingly complex and I do not know how Ollivander was able to mix these together without damaging them. The core is made of an Antipodean Opaleye dragon heartstring intertwined with a Fae hair to bring magical strength and the wand is more mischievous and playful magically. I know it is quite complex and confusing, but Ollivander told me this wand was very powerful and he only made this one to test mixing these core pieces together. Though as I said before I believe he made more. He never thought they would work, or even end up being used by a wizard one day. Though the wand did choose me, flew right at me from his back room." Harry laughed at the end, but the professor had a hard calculating face on.

Harry wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. The only other person who knew the complexity of his wand was Hermione, but that was because she helped him analyze the meaning of all the pieces. He was nervous to what Lupin's look meant and if he would believe him, or see Harry as a threat. That was one reason why he hid behind his façade. Until he knew exactly what he was going to do he didn't want others to think that he was a threat, to fade into the background and make his plans.

"Harry I am curious as to the meaning and power behind your wand. That mixture means that you are more powerful than I thought and explains the power behind your spell. It also explains the form the charm took. The dragon that the patronus took shape of was an Antipodean Opaleye. A cunning and beautiful dragon, though not the form I thought the charm would take for you." He turned to sit in a chair off to the side of the wardrobe, still moving around from the struggling boggart.

" Do you know how to master the power behind your wand and magic Harry? With that much power even accidental magic could be dangerous." Harry tensed, but threw his mask over and looked down nervously smiling.

"I practice for classes sir, but I don't think I'm that dangerous. I lived with muggles who disliked magic my whole life. I learned a few years ago to make sure to control my temper and emotions so my magic wasn't dangerous, to keep me out of trouble." It was hard to keep his voice from going to a darker tone as he spoke of the Dursley's. He couldn't not think of how he had frightened them before he left this year.

"Harry you know I knew your parents correct?" Lupin asked in a serious tone. Harry nodded.

"Than you know that I can see right through you when you lie to me? Like yesterday, I know you had to be somewhere, but I doubt it was to study. I knew your father and your mother. One was very sweet, but tough and strong. The other liked to manipulate people and hide his true emotions. He knew how to fall into the background, and because of some circumstances he was very powerful. You have a lot of both their features and characteristics. However, I know how your father lied and how to catch it, and you lie the same way." He finished with a small smile.

Harry was thinking, but he did have to hold back a glare at certain moments of Lupin's explanation. The one thing he prided himself on was his ability to fool anyone, and it seemed to be failing on the professor. At once he let the nervous smile fall off his face and a serious one replace it. He straightened up and looked right into the professor's eyes.

"Okay, I can accept that. I do wish to know more about my parents professor Lupin, and I hope you can help me with that. However there are more pressing issues I wish to speak to you about." He walked closer to the professor and saw that he did not seem surprised at the change in him. This made Harry raise his eyebrows, but continue nonetheless.

"Did either of my parent's have creature blood? I have been feeling strange tendencies and feelings around a certain person, but I cannot figure out if it is a curse or hex. Then there is perhaps it being from having creature blood in my veins. Though because both my parents are dead I cannot exactly ask them. Thus, you are the only one I can question due to your relationship to them." He finished twiddling his wand between his fingers, unable to stay still in this situation.

"I cannot answer you at the moment Harry, maybe later in the year you will be able to learn more. Your father would be able to explain the changes more, though I may just say to be cautious around this person, you do not wish to harm them. Whether it's a hex or charm placed on the two of you. Be patient and come to me with any other questions, but I cannot answer those. " He said as he suddenly stood and ushered Harry out of the room.

'_MY Father!'_ Harry was shocked into silence as the professor said his farewell and shut his office door.

'_Wait I can do, but not after I am supposedly to talk to my deceased father. For once I think I am quite confused. I guess all there is to do…is wait for the year to play out.' _He paused

'_Well maybe Sirius will have more information.' _He thought as he headed back to the dorm to make it before curfew came was called.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ENDCHAPTER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thank you all for all your reviews! I love them The chapters will be taking more time to come around since I have started school and I have to do actual homework to further my real life :P I promise to continue my best and get these out to you every week

Please Review I love to hear from you!

Kakeru


	7. Chapter 7

First I wanted to thank everyone for continuing to read and support my writing. Whenever I get a little email of a review or story alert it makes my day. Secondly I just wanted to let everyone know that I like constructive criticism. I'm known to let things fall into clichés or be lazy one day so part of the chapter is rushed. Really, let me know! I'm not an evil angry person and I do like to hear about things that could improve my writing. However, if all you're saying is annoying bitchy crap about how much my story sucks please refrain from leaving a review, just stop reading the story.

Also I just wanted to comment on a review. I know that some things may seem like, they're cut short or not just coming out and saying what is happening, but this is because I want secrets and pieces of the story to be revealed a certain way. Please be patient because almost all the questions will be answered in this chapter or the next.

On that note! Please enjoy what is written, some things that seemed like they were left unsaid will be revealed!

Last, I promise!

"_This is Parseltounge_"

'_This is them thinking'_

Sorry if it's confusing!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter. Characters and main plot are property of J.K. Rowling. However, in this story the main plot will be manipulated to fit my imagination.

**A True Heart of Darkness: Chapter Seven**

**Frustration and an Unexpected Encounter**

To say Harry was angry was an understatement. He was blinded with rage as once again his attempts to lure Black into the castle were thwarted. While his initial plan of luring the man into the castle to a place where Harry could easily corner and question him had succeeded, the part where Harry would encounter Black had failed. He had told Neville to make a list on a piece of paper every week of the passwords into Gryffindor Tower and to lose it on Monday's so that Black would have them to get into their common room. That had followed through, Black had somehow gotten in and found the list and made it into the tower. However, he chose a night that Harry was in the Sanctuary researching his symptoms and looking into various curses that would cause them. The young Gryffindor had been reading and taking notes when he heard loud shouts and screams coming from outside the entrance to the large room. Being located next to the Fat Lady he presumed something must be going on inside the tower. He quickly marked his spot in the old book and placed it along with his notes on small table. He then took out his wand and walked over to a portrait near the entrance.

"_Serpent, what is going on outside this place?" _He spoke as the black portrait filled with the presence of the snake holding an ancient scepter. The serpent bowed its head while lowering its blazing eyes in respect as it spoke in reply.

"_Young King there seems to have been a breach in security concerning the Gryffindor Tower. The wanted one was found inside and narrowly escaped before the Fat Lady alerted those in the castle." _The Serpent kept its head lowered as it felt the anger rolling off its master in waves of raw magic. Harry hissed some curses and then ordered the snake to open the door and, throwing his invisibility cloak on, stepped out to the now filling corridor. He spotted the Headmaster questioning the Fat Lady as Ron the Weasel stood telling all the other Gryffindors about how Black had come into their dorm and held a knife to Ron and almost killed him. They all seemed in awe of the red heads narrow escape and listened to him tell his over dramatized story. Harry rolled his eyes at the fool, but felt jealous at the thought.

'_Why did he go after Ron? As far as I know he is of no real importance_' Harry then noticed the red head holding his pet rat, that looked like it was trying to squirm its way out of Ron's hands. Harry raised an eyebrow at that and let his curiosity fill him. He looked around and spotted Neville looking every direction with a scared look on and asking others if they thought Black had really gone or not. Though, behind his false fear if looked at close enough, you could spot his eyes calculating all the exits and looking at everyone to see if they were really themselves. Harry grinned and made his way over to the boy. Harry placed an invisible hand on Neville's shoulder and felt the boy stiffen for a second before sensing Harry's magic in the touch. Is shoulders relaxed once more before he continued looking around or seeming to pay attention to what the headmaster was now saying. He lent in close to his ear to make sure he was not overheard.

"Something is going on here. Why did Black have such an interest in seeing the Weasel and his pet. It would be beneficial if we got a sample of them to analyze if you understand what I mean. Do it once the commotion is over and the two animals are back asleep." He saw Neville look up then down signaling he understood his new task. Harry gave a malicious smile.

"Good, keep them in a stasis charm and bring them to the Sanctuary tomorrow to analyze. Continue your previous work as well, we need to lure him back in" With that he took his hand from the boy's shoulder and returned to his rooms to vent his growing anger. He weaved through the students easily, using his magic to push them aside if needed. He did not even need to utter a password as the portrait opened and let him inside the Sanctuary. Harry then threw off the cloak and began pacing in the living room.

Did months of planning go all to waste? Harry had never experienced this kind of failure. '_Wait till I get their results back, then I'll use them as bait to get Black. Even if I have to kill them to draw his attention, I need answers.' _Harry had been troubled ever since his session with Remus Lupin. The man had confuse and frustrated him, not allowing Harry to even bring up his parents at all in conversation. His own research brought up nothing of interest about the Potter bloodline so he had no idea where his symptoms were coming from. He was counting on Black filling in the blanks his counterpart seemed reluctant or unable to reveal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DRACOHARRYLOVE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Behave Potter or next time I won't let you get off so easily!" Draco Malfoy sneered in Harry's direction. The boy had bumped into him, which caused the two to begin bickering, slowly getting closer till they were yelling in each others faces. Wands were drawn in threat, but before either could cast a hex a teacher had broken them up. However, the blonde Slytherin had to make sure his performance was believable. Thus his last threat before he gave his famous sneer and took off gracefully in the other direction. Truth be told the two had been spending the nights in the Sanctuary together. After the Slytherins had been given their correct codes to enter Draco did all his homework and extra studying in the room, mostly in the company of the raven-haired Gryffindor. They had not done much except get to know the other and dance around each other, teasing and plotting their next moves together. Every once and a while they would try and get on serious topics. Draco had talked to Harry about the Dark Lord and the boy found himself growing more curious of the man. Draco had told him how he was still alive, to Harry's shock, and that he was residing in an old Slytherin Mansion as to not be bothered or found by anyone. Harry had asked Draco to see if he could find a way for Harry to speak to the man. There seemed to be more going on than he knew. Draco said he would talk to his father and that since Harry was in contact with the elder Malfoy to write him as well so the man would get right on the task.

Draco found that he was growing fond of the group once he got to know their true personalities, and that the vast library inside the secret place was one area he loved. Draco and Hermione would sometimes be in there for hours researching spells and counter spells, using it for homework, or trying to brush up their potions skills. The others seem to become aquainted with the newcomers and open up to them quickly. The Slytherins had fallen into the group easily as Pansy and Blaise found themselves spending a lot of their time there as well; Pansy mostly gossiping with Luna and Blaise talking to Neville and the two practicing dueling. Draco was still known as the Slytherin Prince and so he fell quickly into another top leader position, with Hermione, of the group if Harry was not present. The two boys soon became figures of strength in the small group.

Harry had grown accustomed to the burning sensation he felt and now had no problem being around Draco. If anything the burn let him know when the blonde was near and help him learn more about the boy. Though it did hinder their physical relationship. Harry did not want to risk the dragon when he had just gained control over the sensation to suddenly jump into unknown territory. Which is why he was more persistent to find Black. To get answers that he could not find in books, so he could get closer to Draco, the one thing he wanted to do. He knew the Slytherin was patient, but how much waiting could he take.

While Harry brooded in his secret room another powerful wizard was contemplating his strategy. Albus Dumbledore was known to all as the most powerful wizard alive, defeater of Grindinwald, and leader of good. He had been seen as a protector, and wise man to many. However, the true colors of the headmaster were far from it. At the moment he is thinking of a peculiar boy, which he feels may no longer be under his complete control.

'_Potter seems to be rather strong and confident. Two qualities I had not expected when I left him at his aunt and uncle's house'_ The elder wizard thought. He had expected the boy to come in meek and vulnerable, damaged goods. He knew how much his relatives hated magic and expected their abuse to make the boy humble and pliable for him to use. The abuse making him follow the first person to be kind to him, making a nice weapon against the Dark Lord. Though the results of those eleven years confused him. The boy had come into Hogwarts looking excited at the prospect of learning magic, but he held a confidence that Albus had not expected. The elder wizard knew there was something deeper hiding behind the boy's eyes, and caught a glimmer of something he couldn't name when he watched the young Potter.

And his friends, the elder man scoffed. How he had failed there. He had chosen the Weasley boy in hope that his financial status would create an instinctual need to help in Harry, however the red headed boy was doing more bad then good. Ron had been his spy, watching Harry's every move in Gryffindor Tower, but somehow that Granger girl had slipped in and gained the role Albus had planned for the ginger. Oh he had been annoyed to hear from both the boy and his mother why he was not the boy who lived's best friend as promised. If anything Harry made sure to keep away from Ron Weasley. The only bit of helpful information the boy had given was the secret passage Harry and some other students sometimes used. That had thrown the wizard for a loop, as he had never seen the portrait before. And, being Headmaster, he was magically connected to the school, but had never known the room existed nor how to get in or use a portrait. He had tried to use other portraits to get a look inside, but the only eye in and out was from the serpent guarding the entrance. From the various experiences of denial the Weasley had gotten from the door the wizard did not dare to try and force his way in. From what he understood a password was needed and bound to a certain person. How they got the password or where it all started was a mystery to Albus. Though at the thought he scoffed and began to chuckle. He had planned to meet with the Potter boy that evening to talk about the Black incident that had happened to make sure he was 'okay and not frightened'

'_Black, that stupid, mangy, meddling dog!'_ He cursed in his head. All his plans had been going smoothly. After hearing the prophecy made about a small boy he had begun the steps to create Harry Potter into the savior. The Potter boy was to be made humble, set in Gryffindor ways, and become the greatest weapon against Tom Riddle and his followers. Though that night the dog had gotten in his way so Albus made sure that he wouldn't be able to ever tell what he knew. The elder wizard gave a menacing grin and began to plot more on the thought of how to get rid of Black permanently.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HarryDracoLove~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry and Draco were currently sitting on a couch in the Sanctuary talking about various differences between muggle and magical items. The conversation started off serious, hit a little soft spots, but ended up mostly with Harry being unable to contain his laugher at Draco, who was confused for the most part on muggle items. Harry laughed at the blonde that had a confused look on his face. Harry found it so adorable, not that he would tell the boy. He had just been explaining how moving photographs were similar to a muggle invention.

"Draco, a television is not that complicated." He continued to laugh at the Slytherin's expense. The said Slytherin turned to glare at Harry and scoot away from him, moving from off his lap to sitting next to him. The boy crossed his arms and half-heartedly glared at him.

"Well excuse me but how exactly do they get the photograph to move on a piece of glass without magic? And how do they make it take a moving photo from so far away. I just don't believe they could think of this without the use of magic to aid them." The boy finished while Harry gave him a sympathetic look. He pulled the blonde in closer and began to explain the advances in the muggle world that the magical one had missed.

"They don't have magic Dray so they had to use technology to help them do things that we can easily do with magic. That's why I think that we should take some of their inventions to help progress the wizarding world as a whole. I've found a way to manipulate electricity with magic. Like using a giant lumos spell on light bulbs along with a stasis spell to hold them lit for as long as needed. That way you wouldn't have to wires all over the school or actual electricity to run them. The stasis spell doesn't take too much magic to sustain and you just remove the stasis to turn out the light. I mean we still use candles and old age things." At the blonde boys hard glance Harry sighed. He ran a hand through his hair, now almost touching his shoulders, before responding.

"I'm not saying tradition and that is bad Dray, just that we need to advance with muggles not fall behind them. That way if one day we do need to go to war with them we can protect ourselves. They need to be able to know no matter what we are always the superior race. While I don't think they should all die a painful death anymore I still don't like them having the possible upper hand against us. They need to be kept oblivious and in their place." He finished and the blonde was looking at him with an emotion Harry couldn't quite place.

"Harry Potter why have I not gotten to see this brilliant side of you in three years?" He leaned in closer and Harry's breath hitched. Draco looked into his emerald eyes and Harry felt he could get lost in the boy's stormy grey eyes all day. Like the boy could penetrate the mask and pierce right into his mind without even knowing. Sometimes the power the Slytherin had over him made Harry nervous, but other times it filled him with an odd feeling.

"Where have you been all my life," He stated and then proceeded to kiss the stunned boy's cheek and lean back down, burying his head in the crook of Harry's shoulder and neck. Harry closed his eyes as he willed himself to relax. The familiar burning coming back at the intimate touch and how Draco was lying on him. He kept his eyes closed till the feeling went back to the small dryness instead of the burning feeling in his throat. He relaxed into the couch as the boy sitting on him fit him perfectly. Harry wished he could lie like this forever. Then wishing he hadn't thought of later that day the raven groaned. He felt Draco shift on him, moving to look into his eyes and ask him what was the matter.

"I have a meeting with the old coot tonight, I just remembered." Draco gave him a dry look, but Harry saw the unasked question behind his eyes.

"I think he wants to make sure I'm okay after Black almost got into the tower, though he doesn't know I wasn't even in there. He also likes to check on me every once in a while to make sure I'm still his little puppet, which of coarse I play perfectly. I just dislike going into that office and feeling him roaming around my head when I HAVE to look at his face." The way the old wizard was always looking into his mind was getting on the raven boy's nerves. He had learned how to shield his mind and place fake memories there, but the uncomfortable feeling was still persistent. He just held Draco closer to make sure the boy knew he didn't want to leave their comfortable position.

"Well to me that means that I'm not doing any homework before you leave I presume?" Harry just laughed at the boy in his arms and placed a kiss to his temple.

After spending the afternoon in the presence of his Dragon Harry felt better going to face Dumbledore, but the annoyance was still there as he made his way to the old coots office. He glared at the gargoyle statue that he was coming up to in the corridor. He really disliked going to visit the Headmaster. The man would get on his last nerve and the young raven would always feel like casting a silencing hex, yes he found a silencing HEX, and torturing him into submission. Though he had to play his part, and torturing the man would not give him the image of 'the Golden Boy'. He sighed trying to suppress his dark feelings so the old coot wouldn't catch onto anything. He smiled up at the gargoyle nervously, he knew the statue reported to the man of what it sees.

"Umm, Lemon Drop?" He let his face show a big smile as the staircase started coming into view. Harry made his way up to the office making sure to take calming breaths and focus on the fake memories in the front of his mind. He came up to the large door and raised his hand to knock. However, the door opened before his fist could connect with the door. _' Show off'_ he thought as he pushed his real self into the deeper areas of his mind, bringing the Gryffindor up to the front. He took a few steps in and saw the Headmaster sitting behind his desk looking as if he was doing paperwork. Fawkes was beside the desk on his perch resting with his gold and red feathers huddled around him to keep warm. Though as Harry got closer the phoenix raised its head and locked eyes with Harry. The mystical bird bowed its head and Harry blinked in response, the way the two acknowledged each other every time Harry came into the man's office. They had made a weird connection the first time Harry came into the office first year. Ever since then they would acknowledge each other as so. Harry felt somehow that the creature respected him. Once Harry looked back up the Headmaster had just put aside his papers to smile at him.

"Hello my boy," Harry winced at the name, but smiled at the older wizard.

"Hello Professor what is it you wanted to see me for?" He asked and tried to not fight back as he looked into the man's eyes. Noticing the twinkle then the pull he always felt as his mind was being looked through. He shrugged his shoulders and looked down at the floor.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay after the Black incident. I'm just glad he got the wrong bed and you were unharmed. How are you feeling about it? Do you wish me to move you into a safer part of the castle? We wouldn't want Black getting ahold of his target would we?" He said with a smile, the twinkle back in his eyes.

"No sir I wasn't even in the dormitory when Black got in. I'm just glad I wasn't caught by that madman. I would feel safer, and I know going away would keep my housemates safe, but I can't leave there. It has been my home for three years." Harry kept his voice a little sad and nervous hoping the man would just go into some crazy rant on how humble and shit he was. Then Harry could just go into autopilot and not have to keep up this charade for much longer. Dumbledore, however, caught the slight change in the boys eyes. _'annoyance, why is he annoyed?'_ He thought.

"Harry does it annoy you that I am asking you to leave the common room? I am only thinking of your safety, surely you would want to protect your fellow housemates?" He said as the boy paled slightly.

"No professor I'm just tired of people coming after me just because of my name. First Voldemort and now this Black person. It just seems like nothing good is ever happening and it's my fault. I want to keep them safe, but giving up my friends and my home here is just too much" He sighed in relief as the headmaster nodded his head, buying his story. The man was looking at him with a sad face which just made Harry angrier and brought a slight pain to his head. He closed his eyes for a moment to calm down. He hated being looked on as weak, even if it was necessary.

"Harry I am sorry that this life has been so unfair to you. Though you have been blessed with wonderful friends, remember them always. They will be there for you, but I think there is one you are mistreating as well." He paused as Harry gave him a confused look, though he was pretty sure he knew who it was.

"Mr. Weasley is feeling very left out. He had tried countless times to be a close friend but you seem to just keep pushing him away. He has only been looking out for what is best for you, and the greater good in which you fight for. I think you should look into fixing and strengthening that friendship. It may be what your missing in your life."

What was Ron his boyfriend or something? The boy was such a child to be telling the Headmaster his personal issues. Plus like he was about to let that ginger baby get in the way more than he already was. Harry came to a stop and had to resist the urge to smirk or smile. He had an idea.

"Headmaster I was actually hoping to talk to you about Ron. He was the one Black was threatening when he broke into the common room. Him and his rat that is." He saw the Headmaster pale slightly and knew there was something to that rat now, but knew to trust Neville to find the answer.

"I was worried because it seemed, from the look of the room, he went straight for Ron and not even trying to find me, which I find strange, is he after Ron, to hurt him? That is why I have been staying away from him, to keep him safe." He ended his lie with soft pleading eyes looking into the older man's. Dumbledore smiled and in his mind he was laughing in pleasure. It looked like the boy was slowly coming to form the weapon he needed. He knew the Weasley would come in handy on his side of the war.

"As far as we know Harry Black is only after you. Perhaps he thought of hurting Mr. Weasley to get to you. He may have just gotten the wrong bed and in his rage decided to attack the poor boy. Just stay safe Harry and try to talk to Ron. Being around you may actually keep him safer than to ignore him. Remember you are a loyal Gryffindor and they never leave anyone behind. " He smiled and Harry felt the slight compulsion charm hidden in his words and shook the charm off in his annoyance. He held onto the last bit of control he had and smiled at the Headmaster.

"Thanks Professor I'll do my best, but I should be getting back now before curfew hits." The older man laughed and bid him a goodbye. Harry waved as he left the office, hell bent on making his way to the common room to find Neville.

He needed to see the hairs that the boy had acquired and analyze them. He had found the correct potions earlier while spending time with his dragon. One was to identify any spells or charms placed on what it was exposed to or if one were to dink it any charm or curse on them would be released and appear in letters before them. This was to show if either Ron or the rat had any enchantments on them that would help reveal why Black was so intent on getting his hands on them. The second potion was for the rat specimen only. The hairs would be dipped into a reverse of the polyjuice potion. Revealing if the rat was anything but an animal. He had found that potion in a very old book and had Draco help him make the two potions so they could investigate the two. He was contemplating his thoughts while passing the third floor when all of a sudden he was grabbed by the arm and pulled into a room. He had no chance to grab his wand, or even perform wandless magic as he felt himself being placed under a body bind curse. He looked up and glared at the hooded figure in front of him. Harry looked around the room, which wasn't much since he couldn't move his head, and saw he was placed on a chair and that his whole body was bound by the curse. _'This is NOT the time to mess with me!'_ He thought in anger as his magic began to slowly destroy the curse restraining him.

"Harry I know you can take the curse down in a flash, but please refrain from it till you have heard me out. I need to speak with you" Said a gruff voice. Harry glared at the man and only slowed his magic, still allowing it to slowly deteriorate the curse. Of coarse he didn't trust the stranger, but he would hear what he had to say, knowing he could full destroy the curse without a thought. Though for protection he placed a wandless protego around himself to prevent any other magic affecting him. He heard the man sigh.

"Thank you. Please I cannot say much because it is not time yet for you to know the whole truth but please Harry. Something is going to happen next week, that will…change and destroy everything in the world you hold true. " Harry felt the man place something beneath his frozen fingers. To Harry it felt like a large bunch of parchment folded.

"This is a letter from your mother Harry." Suddenly all the power left him as he openly expressed his shock. His eyes were wide as he looked down at the parchment in his hands. He looked back up at the man with a questioning glaze, promising pain if he was lying. The man laughed and Harry's glare only intensified.

"Do not be mad pup, I am not lying. Next week the spell on that letter will release, and you will be able to read it. Please remember to read it that morning, trust me you will know which day I am talking about when it happens. Stay safe pup, I'll talk to you again soon." And with that the man dashed out of the room.

Immediately Harry broke the curse and flew from the chair after him. He exited the room, letter in hand, and saw the figure rushing down the stairs to the ground floor. Harry growled and tore after him. Harry weaved through students who were still roaming the halls, even pushing one out of his way. He saw the man get through the large entrance doors to the school, and before it closed completely Harry opened it up and dashed through. He stopped stock still outside the doors looking around with a calculating gaze. The man had disappeared. Harry looked around, a growling sound resonating from deep in his chest, as he drew his wand and cast a spell to alert him to any other person in the courtyard. It came up with nothing, letting him know for a fact the stranger had made his escape. He clenched the letter in his and raised it to look at the front. It was parchment in an old envelope with a seal on the back closing it. Harry let his magic feel the letter and he sensed there was old magic surrounding it that felt unbreakable. Looked like he had to wait till sometime next week to find his answers, and it was Friday. Thankfully not too far away.

He glared into the darkness and then turned to make his way back into the castle. He made his way back to the common room, going back to his original plans. For now no one needed to know what had happened with the stranger. This was something Harry had to figure out on his own. And he had before sometime next week to figure it out. _'Damn it where is he'_ the raven thought as he entered the common room not finding Neville in sight. He sighed and headed up to the room to find Weasley, Seamus, and Neville asleep already. Harry glared at the sleeping boy, then sighed, running his hand through his untamed hair. _'Tomorrow we need to figure this rat business out once and for all' _He thought as he changed and placed the letter in his trunk, locking it with a wave of his hand. He placed his glasses on his bedside table and attempted to fall asleep. However, the encounter with the stranger playing over in his mind as he tried to analyze the situation, but finding no revealing results.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ENDCHAPTER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thank you everyone for reading! I know its kind of spotty and it may seem a little different than other chapters, but schools really been hitting me hard. I don't know how many times I rewrote this chapter, but I finally found a draft that was reasonable. Three guesses to who the stranger was! haha And it may seem that Harry was out of character in that scene, but he was just so caught off guard and the body bind hit him so fast, he didn't see it coming. Though I hope you enjoyed it! I am doing my best to get the chapters out every two weeks, but don't count the days. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews!

Kakeru


	8. Chapter 8

Now is the time to find out exactly what Harry is and read the mysterious letter! This chapter has the largest twist of them all, for now, and I hope you enjoy it

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter. Characters and main plot are property of J.K. Rowling. However, in this story the main plot will be manipulated to fit my imagination.

**A True Heart of Darkness: Chapter Eight **

**Letters, Creatures, and Changes**

It had been four days since Harry had received the letter from the mysterious stranger and from then on he had been researching the Potter and Evans lines to make sure there was still no evidence of creature blood. He had found nothing so far. His mothers side was completely muggle and his fathers a line of unbroken purebloods. Though he did not let that fact deter his efforts. He had been looking in various books and made a new list of what possible creatures he could be, revised from his last one. From his symptoms he had narrowed it down to three creatures: Veela, Dragon, or Vampire.

Having Dragon blood would explain the burning in his throat. The book he had explained how the throat would burn in different spans of time to allow fire breathing once the person matured. Since having dragon blood allowed you to shapeshift into a dragon, the throat would be replace by new muscle and a thin layer to protect it from burns. That explained the burning in his throat, but not why it only happened around Draco, nor the pain in his head behind his eyes, or the way breathing sometimes felt like a chore. Being part Veela would explain his body pains, since they grew wings and the body transformed into perfect shape and structure. Also why his head hurt, expanding his mind so he would be able to have greater powers. Though he didn't fit all the symptoms of having Veela blood in his veins. That left the Vampire choice. The burning is explained by the need for blood, especially around the vampires mate. The pain in his head was explained in the book because Vampires are said to be able to read and control minds, also how their eyes would turn red with strong emotions, the pain behind his eyes. The labored breathing though was troublesome and still unexplained.

As he continued his research Harry found that there were two different kinds of Vampire, according to the book. Half Vampires were made from sharing blood with a full mature vampire and being 'turned'. They have limited powers and are weaker than mature vampires because they were made, not born vampires. There can also be submissive vampires born with only a little to half of true vampire blood. They have shorter fangs, less allure, and their eyes are red when feeding and experiencing powerful emotion, but do not glow. However pureblood vampires are born vampires and are hundreds of times stronger than halfbloods and reach their inheritance on their thirteenth birthday, reaching maturity a year later. Purebloods have strength, grace, and a powerful allure to entice their pray. However, they do have a mate that, once found, would be the only blood and sexual interest of the creature, much like Veela mates.

'_So I'm a halfblood vampire then? But I turned thirteen months ago, maybe its just a slow pace because I'm not a full blooded vampire.'_ Though he had, hopefully, figured out what he was the date and progression still freaked him out a little. The books he had were pretty detailed, but some parts felt general. Perhaps someone did not want all the specific details to be written down, curious. However, he was more frustrated waiting for the letter to open on some day this week, it already being halfway done. He had been constantly researching the past few days, and other than the rat experiment, he hasn't deterred from it. Hermione and Draco had tried to make him take a break or help, but had received a cold polite reply to leave Harry to his research. He had to find out the truth after the results from their previous experiment.

After receiving the mysterious letter Harry had gone to the Gryffindor Common room to check if Neville had the samples. Though, because he was asleep, Harry had to wait till the next morning to get the samples. The next day Harry called an emergency meeting and Neville gave him the separate hairs held in two vials with stasis charms on them. They had tested Ron's hair with the two potions and they came up with nothing. Ron Wesley was just a plain old thirteen year old that was annoying and petty, aka ginger baby. However, as they tested the rats in the potion that would reveal if the rat was not an animal they figured out something interesting. The hair came back as human, though they don't know the 'rat's' true identity, they now knew there was another set of eyes watching them. Ron had continued to try and find ways to get into the room, but was becoming more pathetic every attempt. He had tried talking to some of the group, but they usually just ignored him. He seemed to be all talk and no action no matter the situation, harmless and gutless in Harry's opinion. Though the rat was an unknown threat to them all.

" If there's a chance that we can capture this rat we have to seize it. I want to know who this person is immediately. Hermione can you find me a spell that can reverse an animagi transformation. He has to be an animagi to be able to transform, forcing him back into human form may help us get the answers we want." Was what he had told her, mostly to find the actual spell, but also to leave him to his deep research without interruption. Draco and her found the spell in two days, practicing the wand movement and incantation. They had also acquired the rat, placing it in a safe crate where they made sure it couldn't get out magically or any other way.

They made sure to nab the creature when Ron was sleeping. Since the rodent slept with Ron, which was disgusting in itself, they cast a silencing spell and Harry and Neville grabbed the rat. It had put up quite a fight as they attempted to place it in the crate. They ended up having to stun the creature to make it cooperate. They planned to use the spell on the rat the next week, since the winter season was almost over.

Currently it was the fourth day after Harry's encounter with the stranger and for some reason he felt sick and in pain all day. Hermione had been pestering him at meals and in their few classes to take the day off. He was already third in their class, behind herself and Draco, he had the right to take a sick day. He was paler than usual and he felt as if someone had run over his body with a hippogriff. Though he had been adamant about showing a strong front and not letting the rest of the students or faculty see him weak. After breakfast he used glamours to hide his features so it just looked like he was tired. After dinner Harry finished the day by collapsing in the Sanctuary, so weak the glamours broke. Thankfully Fred and George were there and placed him in the single bedroom. Harry had a high fever and was sweating profusely. He was taking shallow breaths and was extremely pale. Both brothers looked to each other in worry then back to their friend. One of the twins went to the wardrobe and found blankets and cloths. He immediately threw the blankets to his twin to cover the boy while he went and wet the cloth. After placing the cold cloth on Harry's head they watched him for a few minutes to see if he would wake, unable to wait any longer George spoke up.

"I think we should get Hermione Fred," Said the twin as he changed the cloth over Harry's forehead. The other red head nodded in worry and left the room to gather the bushy haired girl. George stayed with Harry cursing as his fever continued to rise. It was only a few minutes before four bodies rushed into the room. Fred had found Hermione with Draco and Luna in the library. It seemed they were looking into the possible sickness that would affect Harry in such a short time and to this magnitude, but came up empty handed.

"I can't find anything that would help him, maybe there is something in these," Hermione said in frustration. She was carrying a few books from off the table in the sitting area. Draco read the spine of one and his eyes widened in realization. He grabbed the book from her pile and turned it over to show the others with a grave look.

"He's been looking into creature inheritance, look at this book title, _Dark Creatures and Their Powers. _He has to have been looking for the past week while we were concentrating on the Rat and Weasley, that manipulative lion," Draco finished with a glare and a hiss. He opened the book to find scattered notes on different pieces of parchment. He looked through the notes and saw a few creature names circled and handed them to Hermione for a better look.

"Looks like he narrowed it down to Veela, Dragon, and Vampire creature blood being in him. Though until he is done going through his inheritance we won't really know. " He glared at the wall as the twins took in the information and continued to care for Harry as Draco fumed in a chair.

"Don't worry everything will get much better after this, Draco stay with him and you may learn what he is sooner than expected," said Luna, who had been silent through this whole ordeal. Hermione glared at the girl, placing the book on the floor and walking over to her.

"Why did you tell me not to speak of the creature inheritance to Harry? We might have a better idea of what he is if I told him and we all looked together." She said angrily while Luna just gave her a blank look.

"There were other experiments to be focused on that will help Harry and the world's future. It will hinder and help expose our enemies. If we had been looking into what Harry was than we would have missed the traitor and been unable to obtain the proof." Was all she said as she took her leave to the kitchen. Hermione fumed as she glared at the departing blonde, whispering curses under her breath.

"No she's right Hermione." The girl looked over to Draco, who was looking back with an emotionless expression.

"We have been so busy finding out about Ron and his pet that we missed how deep Harry's investigation was. If we had been helping him we would have missed our chance to expose the rat as a human. Though we don't know who it is yet, apparently they are important. As much as I hate to admit it this may have been the best," then his face turned into a sneer

"Though I hate that stupid Wesel for taking all my attention away from Harry." As if hearing his name Harry moaned in pain and began moving around, his eye lids showing rapid eye movement.

"Harry, Harry, please wake up." Draco said as he reached to hold his hand. Once he grasped his raven's hand in his pale one, Harry's eyes snapped open and his mouth gave a silent scream. Draco immediately dropped his hand and took a step back. Harry continued to thrash as if his body was in intense pain. Fred and George quickly bound him with a curse, though it began to deteriorate immediately from the boy's uncontrollable magic.

"Incarserous!" Hermione shouted as ropes burst from her wand and bound her friend to the bed. Draco was just watching the boy he loved struggle against the restraints for a few minutes before the raven-haired boy lay still on the bed.

"Hermione…his eyes they were" He couldn't complete his sentence.

"I know we all saw, what his eyes were. I guess this means we can help now, since we know what creature he is. Come on, lets look into the books he was reading and see if we can help." She grabbed a few books from the earlier pile and left the room, glancing over her shoulder to the boys before heading to the sitting room. Fred and George walked out of the room, not wanting to disobey Hermione and truly wanting to help Harry. Draco had not moved from his spot, holding his hand and looking at Harry. His face was expressionless, but his eyes were filled with worry.

'_There's nothing I can do just standing here, come on Draco snap out of it and help your stupid Gryffindor!' _He thought as he fixed his expression to cold determination. He followed the others out, but placed a charm on the door to alert him when Harry woke up. He took one last look at the boy, and then turned and left.

There was so much pain. It was a pain that continued to persist, not even giving way to numbness. He couldn't remember when it started, and it felt as if there was no end in sight. He knew he had been sick, that the sickness must have been leading to the 'event' the stranger had spoken of, but he never spoke of the excruciating process. It felt like his veins were on fire, his head felt as if it would split, heart clenching with every beat, and his lungs burned as if the oxygen he was breathing was poison. He had been through countless pains in his life, but never something like this. Though the worst had been at the very beginning. He had felt someone touch him, and that touch had felt like his body had been lit aflame. His throat ached and his body felt like it was plunged in molten lava. The pain was so incredible that his body had broken from his control and he had tried to scream. No sound came out, as his throat was too dry to form a sound. All he knew was that he never wanted to feel that pain again. It was so much worse than the continuous pain. Thankfully that had ended and not occurred since.

Suddenly he felt the pain slowly begin to fade away, if he could he would sigh in relief, but the control over his reactions was so focused that one movement would shatter his calm façade. He waited till the pain was a small humming that felt almost non-existent. He waited for it to end, expecting the change to be over. However, that did not seem so. All of a sudden the pain came back like a hot burn, returning to the level that had happened when he was touched. With the sudden increase the control over his body left and he let out a horse scream. He thrashed as he felt his heart thumping faster than any normal person could handle, he felt his lungs burn and his head exploded as hot fire traveled along his body burning till it reached his heart. He thrashed and screamed trying to claw at his chest to stop the pain. He felt hands on him, but nothing stopped the burning. Then he felt his heart give a few more fast thumps then start to slow. The pain began to decrease as his heart slowed. He stopped his movements and closed his eyes as his heart slowed that it only beat once and then stopped. He expected to see the 'white light at the end of the tunnel' or his parents signifying he had died, but that never came. Instead he heard the other people in the room back away from him, their breathing sounding too loud to be normal. He contemplated opening his eyes and instead, just kept still to bask in the peace of not being wracked by pain constantly.

"Looks like it has finally ended" He heard a voice say, he couldn't place the name, but he knew it was a female speaking. Suddenly bushy brown hair and intelligent coffee eyes came up along with a name, Hermione. He heard a laugh from the other side of his body, from a male.

"Thank goodness its finally over, now he can finally wake up and we can stop telling everyone he is sick. They were starting to question it too much." This was the voice of the male who had laughed before his comment. Red hair flashed into his mind match with a goofy face, one of the twins.

"He should be waking, we will leave you two alone. Remember not to tempt him too much. He shouldn't have too much control right now being so new to it. Baby steps, but he will need a little snack to finalized the transformation, good luck," said another voice much similar to the male from before, but he could sense a hint of difference in it. He heard the other bodies leave the room, till he heard only one heartbeat. It was stronger than the others and the sound had him yearning in a foreign way. The other person made no intention of speaking so he waited. Harry had no intention of breaking the silence, since he couldn't remember who was in the room with him. The silence lasted a few more minutes before he heard the other speak.

"Harry, are you awake?" He heard a strong, but wary voice say. Then like a crashing wave images of a pale blonde boy flew threw his mind, like a slideshow behind his eyes lids. _'Draco, my dragon'_ he thought as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked around the room for a moment and spotted him sitting in a chair to his left, far off in a corner. The moment Harry looked at him and saw those beautiful silver grey eyes, he felt a strong emotion fill him, though he couldn't quite name it. He felt a weird feeling behind his eyes and saw the boy's eyes widen.

"Draco, what…" He let his sentence trail of as the blonde stood and came closer to him. Harry had not even realized he sat up till Draco was sitting next to him. The blonde was looking straight into his eyes with a strange look, than broke into a small smile.

"I guess I'll have to get used to the eyes the most." He said and Harry gave him a strange look, but he only gestured to the mirror in the room. Harry stood from the bed and made his way over to the full-length mirror and his jaw fell at his reflection, before him stood…someone else. He had gotten taller, maybe reaching a good 5'9'' at his young age, and he had lost all traces of baby fat, but the most startling change was his eyes. They were a bright glowing red that would frighten or entice anyone. His hand reached for his eyes and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Then, taking in his other features he noticed that his body had gotten lanky, his eyesight was perfect, and his normally unruly hair was shiny and flat, looking completely different than he was used to. His face was more angular and his skin slightly more pale than before and flawless, no scars in sight. Except for the lightning bolt on his forehead. He also noticed how he wasn't wearing his glasses and took the enhanced eyesight as just another cause of the change.

"How is this possible? I read only purebloods have glowing red eyes, and why does the rest of me look so…" He was in too much shock to form full sentences. He turned back around to see Draco looking at him with a proud look.

"Harry come sit down, there's a lot to explain," He gestured to the bed and the raven walked gracefully over and sat down.

"Harry I want to let you know first that next time you pull something like not telling us your sick, I'll kick your arse. We are here to help you, okay? And we did a little more research since we found out what you are." He stopped and took the silence as a sign to continue.

"You have been in a coma like state for about two days. At one point I touched you and your eyes opened, they looked just as they do now, bright and red. From your previous notes we figured out what you were, a pureblood born vampire. Your not a halfblood Harry, and we can't figure out why; nor how the change happened so long after your birthday. We also don't know why your appearance has changed so much. Usually the vampire blood will change your skin and muscle mass, but the height, your hair, improved eyesight, and body structure are too different for this to be a normal change. Than, there's something else that needs to be done to finish the change. Though I am a bit hesitant to tell you" He looked into his loves red confused eyes and took a deep breath.

"We read that pureblood vampire's that have already found their mates need them at the end of the transformation. You see, at the end of the change blood is needed to solidify the vampire genes. Usually if a mate is not found the vampire will pick a close friend, because the first feed creates a strong bond between the two. However, if their mate has already been found they are the only ones the vampire can feed from, no other blood will be good enough for the first feed. Though eventually, once your body has become accustom to the change you may feed from other people, but this time…" He looked up in to scared red eyes. Harry then gripped his head, shaking it back and forth.

"No! I also read that right now I cannot control the bloodlust so well, I can't risk you like this! I'll wait till I have it under control—" Draco glared at him and interrupted.

"Look here you bloody Gryffindor, if you don't feed from me right now, in a week or two you will die and I won't allow that. There is no room to wait so do it, now." He finished as he took off his school tie and unbuttoned the top of his shirt, exposing his neck and shoulder. Harry tried to resist, to tell him no, but the moment he took a look at Draco's neck his voice was lost. The boy's glittering skin caught his attention and Harry could hear his heart beat even louder than before, see the pulse at his neck. He closed his eyes taking deep breaths, but that proved to be worse as Draco drew closer and the smell of him throwing Harry over the edge. His scent in itself was intoxicating in such close proximity because of Harry's heightened senses.

"Just remember to lick the wound closed and I'll be fine. Harry, you need this," He said and moved his head to show more of his skin off and drew closer to the other boy so he was right in front of him. Harry could feel the prickling in his mouth as two long fangs grew from out of his gums and merged with his normal teeth, his throat burned with a strong need and he opened his eyes to glare at the Slytherin before him, fangs peaking over his lips.

"Don't move." He hissed as the only warning before be grabbed Draco's shoulders and plunged his fangs into his supple neck. Draco gasped at the sharp pain, but soon groaned as hot pleasure raced through his body. He gripped Harry's shoulders for support as he felt the Gryffindor drink from him.

Harry was in heaven. The dragon's blood tasted so good and he found himself taking in as much as possible. It tasted like nothing Harry has ever experienced and he knew he would never drink from another. The smell and taste of Draco's blood along with the sweet sounds he was making drove him to continue feeding. With the blood he also felt Draco's mind open up to his and could feel what the other boy was feeling. Slowly he felt himself begin to feel the burn in his throat dulling, but the taste of Draco made him throw the feeling away. He continued to gulp down the blonde's blood. Not until the hold on his shoulders slackened and the once strong heartbeat started to slow did he quickly pull away. Once Harry pulled away he saw that Draco's eyes were closed and his neck was still bleeding. Remembering what he said earlier the raven licked the puncture holes on his neck till they closed over. He saw how pale the boy had gotten and held him close, quietly cursing. He instantly felt guilty and feared he had taken too much.

"Draco, wake up please. I'm sorry Dragon, please be okay." He heard the boy in his arms give a soft chuckle. He looked down to see tired eyes look back at him.

"You stupid lion, that felt amazing and I am fine. Do not think me so weak, but next time maybe not take so much," he said as he gave a small smirk. Harry smiled at him, for the first time since his change. Draco closed his eyes and Harry held him like that on the bed for a few hours till he woke again, energy replenished after the feed. He somehow felt that it was later in the afternoon. He had coincidentally woken from the change in the morning and now woke again in the late afternoon. Harry looked at the boy in his arms and gave a kiss to the top of his head. Draco stirred and opened his eyes to see Harry looking at him, eyes back to their breathtaking emerald green.

"I guess we should venture out to see the others huh?" Draco whispered sleepily

"I think it would be best Dragon," He answered as he pulled away from the blonde to get up. Draco followed suit, but stopped suddenly.

"I may need a new shirt, I look terrible." He motioned to his bloodied shirt and the torn collar. Harry grimaced a little at the sight of his mate.

"I'm sorry, once I get the bloodlust under control better I won't be as messy. Here, there might be some fresh clothes in here." Harry walked over to a wardrobe and opened the old doors. Inside were Gryffindor and Slytherin school uniforms. Harry smirked taking out a Slytherin shirt and tie and handing them over to Draco. The other boy took them and paused before making a movement with his hands.

"Turn around you," Harry rolled his eyes, but obeyed his mate. Part of him agreed, not wanting to be enticed by the blonde's bare skin so close after the first feed. Draco would need to recover before he shared more blood with Harry. However, another part of him longed to see the blonde's exposed body.

"Well let's get going then," Draco said as he grabbed Harry's hand to lead them out of the room, breaking the raven from his thoughts.

Both boys came out and were greeting by the other members of the group. By the look of them, they had obviously not left since Harry awoke, and maybe even been here longer. Blaise and Pansy stood and rushed over with worried looks on their face at how pale Draco was. He waved them off and they slowed their pace before coming before the two. Hermione and the twins smiled at seeing Harry up, being the ones who had cared for him the past two days. He gave them a grateful smile and saw Luna and Neville sitting at the meeting table, smiling, but waiting to be filled in. Harry looked to Draco who was glaring at his friends who seemed to be talking his head off. The raven laughed, but caught his dragon's eyes. Draco sneered at his friends and told them to shut up. Pansy huffed and handed the blonde a vial of potion, a blood-replenisher, and stopped badgering him. While Blaise told him to drink the potion and to maybe have another in an hour or two. Draco nodded and downed the potion, trying hard not to grimace at the taste. Instantly his skin began to have a healthier tone to it and he did not seem as haggard. Harry turned his eyes away from Draco and back to his waiting friends.

"Come on, lets all go sit at the table and figure this whole 'me' situation out." Harry said as they all made their way over to the table. Harry caught Draco's hand and made the boy sit next to him, a strong emotion causing him not to want the Slytherin by anyone else. Draco rolled his eyes, but followed him, sitting in the chair beside him. The rest of the group took their seats with eagerness, curiosity filling them.

Once seated the rest of the room took in Harry's changed appearance and Neville was the first to start the discussion.

"So Harry, Hermione and Draco filled us all in on what you are, but I thought the change happened mostly inside your body, not so much in your appearance. Especially your improved eyesight, that is almost unheard of in any inheritance." He said while looking over the changes in their leader. Harry sighed, but Hermione beat him into answering.

"We don't exactly know Neville, and neither does Harry, but maybe after we talk about this we can look into his family bloodlines more." She finished, Harry would have glared at the girl for talking for him, but stopped breathing and froze like a statue as a memory hit him.

'_Bloodlines, now I remember that man. He told me that when it happens to read the letter, where is it?' _He inconspicuously looked around the room while Hermione was explaining more about what him being a pureblood vampire meant. He looked over to his school bag lying against the couch and saw the letter sticking out of the front pocket. He relaxed his stance and tuned back into the conversation, making a mental note to read the letter once he was alone. He looked at his friends and tuned back into the conversation.

"So the only person he can take donations from right now is Draco, since it seems he is Harry's mate. Draco, that means at least once a week you need to let Harry take blood from you, not from anyone else. It said in the book…"

"Yes that for the first six months only the mates blood with nourish the vampire if the mate has been found, both Harry and I read the books Hermione we understand." The blonde said interrupting her. She gave him a small glare while Harry just smiled at the two of them, thoroughly amused.

"So everyone understands now? My inheritance cannot leave this room, nor can my new appearance. I will be placing strong glamors on to make sure no one will be able to see this new me, at least until we can figure out the reason behind it. Also fixing my old glasses so they are just glass so I can keep appearances. So, until then we stick with the story you guys fed everyone while I was changing. Which was…"He looked over to the twins who grinned like fools, and Harry groaned inside.

"Oh so be so fickle Harry we didn't spread too nasty of a rumor." Said George dramatically

"Yeah we only told everyone we could find that you were sick with some horrendous disease, making you spew from both ends. Just so we could fix the end date of your sickness for whenever the nasty got all out of you." Fred finished with a sheepish smile on his face. Harry glared at the other, eyes leaking a little red with frustration. Though he quickly closed them and took deep breaths to calm himself. The room remained silent, but the others couldn't help but try not to laugh. The twins were quite mean when needed to be.

"Thank you for making that wonderful rumor, though next time can I please just have a cold or food poisoning. That would be much better than this…unpleasant condition." He looked up at them with a playful glare now that he had his temper in check. The twins gave each other a high five and laughed. The rest of the group let out their laughs at the two brothers antics.

"Alright well there we go, Vampire Harry. I guess there shouldn't be any surprises from here on out. Though this is my life and it does seem to like to screw me over." He sighed then gave a small laugh and motioned for Draco to get up so he could leave the table.

"I need to go do something, but you guys can pretty much do whatever you want, since I'm fine now. " He turned to leave, but turned back around and smiled at his friends.

"Thanks for everything guys." He said as he quickly grabbed his bag from beside the couch and walked into the room he was before. The mood at the table going to worried at the raven's hasty leave. Before Harry could close the door, however, Draco placed his foot in the way. He had his arms folded in front of his body with a frown on his face.

"What is wrong with you?" Harry returned his look with a small glare.

"There is nothing wrong with me Draco, I just need to lie down." The Slytherin didn't move from his spot, but glared harder. He looked around the room and pushed the other into the bedroom and closed the door to make sure they were alone. He turned to the raven once he locked the door and glared harder.

"Bullocks, I know when something is bothering you Harry, better now than before, now cut the shit and tell me." He demanded from the new vampire. Harry was glad to see that the Slytherin had retained some of his personality, it seemed lacking since he joined. However, he hated people demanding things of him and his emotions were still on high alert making this piss him off more than necessary. He felt his eyes bleed red and his fangs break his gum line and lengthen. He glared at the platinum blonde harder and hissed when he received no reaction from him.

"Do not try to threaten me into silence Potter or I swear, mate or not I'll put you in your place." Draco said as he opened his hand incase he needed to draw his wand. Harry saw the action and took it as a threat, letting his new instincts take over. He disappeared from Draco's view only to reappear behind him. He took no time in snatching the Slytherin and throwing him on the bed, pinning him under his body. In the movement he tossed the blondes wand away, out of reach. He hissed at the blonde and went to nip his neck lightly, making sure not to break the skin. After the bite Draco let out a small sound, but still glared at the boy above him.

"I am the dominant in this relationship, do not order me around Dragon." He hissed into the boys neck and then drew back to see his face. Draco had turned his face in a show of submission, but was still glaring at the vampire.

"I am only worried about you and wanting to make sure you don't do something stupid. Last time I left you alone you were coming into your inheritance, a process of pain and possible death if not looked after properly, so do not blame me for worrying over your sorry arse." He said in a sarcastic but hushed tone. Harry's eyes went back to green and his fangs receded into his gum line. His eyes went from angry to slightly guilty, but still held a spark. He moved from on top of Draco as the other boy sat up, still half tangled with the raven.

"I apologize Draco. I did not mean to let my new instincts take control like that. I do want to tell you, but I feel that I might not be able to handle this piece of news, and I do not want you here if I can't control myself." Draco gave him a disbelieving look.

"Harry, I am your mate, you cannot hurt me physically at all, unless it's a punishment like before. Your body will not allow it, not as long as I have this." He paused to pull his shirt down, revealing the front junction between his neck and shoulder. There on the left side was a strange pattern, almost looking like an old language, burned in three small spots in black on Draco's skin. Along with those three spots of small pattern was a crescent moon in the center, as if the focal point. Harry was momentarily distracted and went to touch the marking, but Draco stopped him with a soft smile. He held Harry's hand in his.

"They are still quite sensitive and I don't think its best to touch them yet. And before you even ask, yes these are burned into my skin. I am branded as yours and that happened a few hours after I touched you. I think the physical contact initiated it." He smiled at the raven, then turned his face to look into his eyes.

"However, at the moment we do not need to be worrying about me. Tell me what is bothering you Harry." He semi-asked in a hushed tone. Harry pushed his pride over branding Draco away and settled his eyes and mind on the discarded letter lying near the edge of the bed. He took a deep breath before untangling himself from the blonde and reaching to grab it. He set the letter in front of him, while Draco moved into a sitting position beside Harry.

"I was given this letter a little over a week ago. A stranger told me that when 'it' happened that the seal would break and I would be able to read it. I don't exactly know what it says, but I'm pretty sure it has something to do with my change. He said it would destroy everything I hold true, and I won't lie and say that doesn't entice and frighten me at the same time." He turned to look at his blonde in the eyes. Draco nodded and stood from the bed.

"I understand. From what you said it seems this letter is very personal, I best leave you to read it then." Harry gave him a questioning look. After all the trouble was he really going to leave the raven alone to read it, hardly. The dragon was too curious to be sated with just that explanation. Draco gave a smirk as he reached the door.

"Just let me know what it says later, I have a feeling you may need to read this alone first after all." He then unlocked the door and left the room, but not before placing a silencing charm over it. He knew his mate had a temper.

Harry let air escape his lungs for the first time in a while before tearing his eyes from the door to look at the life-changing letter in his hands. _'Its now or never Harry, man up. Well, in this case, vampire up.'_ He thought sarcastically before opening the parchment and seeing his name written in his mother's elegant handwriting. He took a deep breath and began reading.

_My Dearest Harry,_

_ If you are reading this it must mean that my plans have failed and I am dead. I'd hoped that you would never have to read this, but I pray this letter comes to you in good health and that you are safe. There are two things I must tell you first Harry, they are very important. You are not the son of James Potter, he is not my real husband and you are not his son. By now the glamors placed on you will have faded and you will have your true appearance. Secondly, I am not a muggleborn witch. I was adopted by the Evan's family at a young age and did not know any different till after my Hogwarts years. This makes you a pureblood Harry, in every sense of the word and extremely powerful. I know you must be shocked and I would apologize for the suddenness of this information, but there is no time._

_I am forbidden to tell you who, but there is someone after us, after you. Not Voldemort or Death Eaters, but someone we trusted, who told us they would protect you. It has been months and I've just managed to take the memory charm off myself, but I cannot help James or your father. Nor can I undo the strong glamours on you, they are too intertwined with your magic. I could only deteriorate them enough so they would ware off when you turn 13. James and the world will continue to believe you are the Potter Heir, which may come in handy later._

_Harry, your real father does not know you exist, glamours or not. That person betrayed us on the word of some old batty woman and made me think James was my husband and you were our child. I forgot the real you, my real husband. The only person not under oath or spell is your first Godfather, Sirius Black. No matter what is said Harry please trust him, he is the only one who can answer all your questions. He alone can explain the horrors of what has happened and explain my death. If I have failed than he is most likely in Azkaban, but you must find a way to contact him Harry. Remus Lupin was our friend too, he is under oath and cannot help to answer questions, but he may be able to help you with getting in contact with Sirius and he will do anything to protect you. _

_There is, something else. Harry you are my son, but your father was…something else. I sadden to think I will never know if you inherit his 'talents' or not and see the two of you learn from each other. Though, his family has always had that gene present, especially in the heirs, so by now you must be one of them. If you do inherit his side, it may help you find him. Your kind can sense if there is something, dark about another person. He told me once it was a feeling and you catch glances of the real nature of their aura, but it takes practice. You may be able to find him that way, because you are naturally Dark Creatures and have black or midnight blue auras. _

_ I must go now, but please know I love you with all my heart. My dearest Harry, please be safe, be strong, and help your father. Help him remember, help him gain back all those years with you that have been stolen. But above all else, punish the person that did this to us. Destroy them and make them suffer for taking away our family, for destroying lives, and creating a monster that never existed. I would not ask your life to be ruled by revenge, do not let it consume you. But this person cannot be aloud to continue their work, it will leave the wizarding world in ruin, and I fear it may cost you your life. _

_Keep those you trust close,_

_Protect your mate if you have one, they hold your heart,_

_I love you my son, please never forget that,_

_Lily _

Harry stared at the letter and was shocked beyond belief. He read the letter over again and felt a sadness and rage build inside him stronger than any emotion he has ever felt. He let his eyes bleed red and his fangs elongate and roared in rage at this mystery betrayer, and the loss of his family. He let his magic escape his hold and run wild throwing things around the room and slicing the walls. He continued to yell and hold his head till his throat was raw. Then he fell to his knees and curled up on himself, leaning on the side of the bed. He pulled his magic back in and sat there, glaring his new red eyes at the wall across from him as a few tears trailed down his face.

Someone had used magic to make it look like he was Harry Potter, but that wasn't real. Harry Potter did not exist. From the letter he knew his name was still Harry, but what was his surname? And who was powerful enough to make a memory charm that strong? To make three people think lies that strong. The one thing that burned more than even the loss of his mother, was that his father was still alive. Out there walking around not knowing he has a child. Oblivious to the betrayal of his wife and son. Finding him would not be easy, especially with so many families touched by vampirism. Though from the letter it looked as though his father came from a strong unbroken chain of male vampires. He would have to search to find the oldest families and see if he was part of them. Would his father even be in the United Kingdom? Would the betrayer make him move to a different country or continent to make sure that he would never be able to interfere with his plans? Harry prayed that it wasn't so.

Then, the news of him being a pureblood instead of a halfblood this whole time. That his mother had been adopted by muggles, never being told that she was from a magical family. He wondered which family she belonged to, he would have to find her research. That helped to explain why he was so powerful, why the vampire blood changed him so. His mother said he was a pureblood in every way, she must have known about the vampirism in the family. Perhaps it was part of the spell she was under, unable to tell him everything about his heritage. He narrowed his eyes remembering her request.

'_I will make sure that whoever did this will pay, they will wish they had never betrayed my family,'_ He thought darkly as he continued to glare at the wall in front of him.

Through all the anger he felt something else, something at the back of his mind poking in worry. Curious, Harry looked into his mind and felt a little spark that wasn't his, but he could feel belonged to Draco. He prodded the little silver spark back and felt Draco's worry as if it were his own.

'_It must be part of the mating process, I wonder…'_ He let the thought trail as he gave a small, almost unnoticeable, smile and sent a message to his mate.

'_Draco, I read the letter, if you wish it you may come in now.'_ He sent to the blonde and immediately felt the blonde's happiness in his mind, along with surprise, filling him with a warm feeling. He waited a minute before he heard the door to the room squeak open. He heard the boy's footsteps and then he was looking into beautiful silver eyes and two warm hands were on his shoulders. Draco looked at him with concern, though he knew not to ask, but wait for Harry to tell him what the letter had said. Harry just stared at his mate then looked over to the bed where he had left the letter, then back to his mate in a silent approval. Draco nodded, and went over to grab the letter from the bed, making sure not to trip over the mess Harry's magic had made. He held the letter and then went to sit with his dominant on the floor, Malfoy pride or not. He read the letter and his eyes grew wide with each sentence. When he was done he looked over to Harry and saw the teen had a depressed look on his face. Eyes back to green at the calming presence of his mate.

"Harry, I would say I'm sorry this is happening to you, but you don't need pity right now. All I can really say is that we will find who did this to your family, and we will find your father. I promise you as your mate that I will be here no matter what. Whether we need to do research, torture, or kill. You have the Malfoy family at your side. Though I do think I may know who did this to you, someone here at school." He looked into his mate's green eyes. And then saw them widen and start leaking blood red as he realized what Draco was thinking. His gaze was murderous and he spoke for the first time since reading the letter.

"Draco can you make a meeting for me to meet the Dark Lord at the end of the school session? I think we may have a common enemy now. " He said in a dark whispering tone. Draco nodded his head.

"I will not let that crazy old bastard ruin this world by making us weak and blind. The world is going to get a wake up call because once I find my father and regain my true name, Harry Potter the savior of the wizarding world will be dead. " He said with malice and hissing that had Draco shivering in a strange way. Harry looked over to Draco and let his eyes go back to their brilliant green. Draco gazed into those bright eyes and rested his forehead on his dominants.

"Thank you Draco, for being here and helping me." The blonde smiled and closed his eyes.

"Thank you, for proving last year to my family that you were more than you seem. My father could see your dark aura and knew deep down that you were never under Dumbledore's thumb. Now a pureblood vampire and wizard, I think we made the right choice," he reopened his eyes and locked eyes with the raven. The two just stared at each other. Draco calming Harry's mood and bringing him back into thinking clearly. Now exhausted from the day's events Harry gave a small laugh.

"I guess I'll have to clean this mess up now that I can think straight again." He leaned away from Draco and began to stand up. He stretched his sore muscles going to grab his wand but was stopped by Draco touched his arm, causing him to pause.

"You've used enough magic today, let me help. Then we can just relax until classes tomorrow okay? The change took a lot out of your magic and energy, I don't need a weak mate, so sit back and watch." Draco said with a smirk as he pushed Harry into sitting on the bed. Harry felt pride and was strangely enticed with what Draco did, his vampire side peaking up at his mate trying to be dominant. Draco waved his wand a few times as he whispered a few spells and the room repaired itself, belongings going back to where they belonged. Once he was done the blonde Slytherin turned to face his mate with a prideful smirk.

"See, I am quite the wizard you know." Harry stood and came close to the blonde. Draco's eyes widened as he felt the raven slip his arms around his waist, a small blush forming on his cheeks.

"Why yes I do," Harry said, so close his breath tickled Draco's face. He leaned forward connecting their lips as Draco let out a small sigh. The kiss was sweet and innocent, but left the two of them breathless. Harry reveled in the softness of the blonde's lips and the way he could hear his heart race. His smell and racing heart making his slow pulse begin to quicken. Draco was filled with warmth, and happiness at finally being able to kiss the raven after waiting for so long, and the feeling surpassed his imagination. Once they separated they rested foreheads, a warm feeling filling them.

"Tomorrow we start the search for my father, but first we continue looking for Black. My mum said he is the only one who can really help and answer all my questions. I have a feeling I'll be able to contact him easier now." Harry said

Draco only nodded his head and followed his mate to the bed, both content with sleeping in the Sanctuary that night, the world could wait till morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ENDCHAPTER ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope you all enjoyed finally finding out what Harry was! I know I was a bit obvious, but you'll never guess his papa! Please review and I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Thank you for your wonderful support! Happy Halloween!

Kakeru :P


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you so much for your reviews, in this chapter we face the truth: Who is the father of the supposed Harry James Potter? One of the reviews made me laugh so hard, and I hope I don't disappoint your correct guess I'll give you a hint, someone, and lots of ppl, guessed it right, and their other guess plays a large part in Harry's life too. I guess you'll have to read to find out for sure! Story Away!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter. Characters and main plot are property of J.K. Rowling. However, in this story the main plot will be manipulated to fit my imagination.

**A True Heart of Darkness: Chapter Nine**

**You, Has it Really Always Been You?**

The morning had come much too early for the likes of Harry and Draco. Both would have been happy to skip the day of classes, but one angry Hermione was enough to get them up and to breakfast on time. Harry had been worried at first about going out in the sunlight and other vampire myths he had heard of, but Hermione promised that the sun would not hurt him, it being an old muggles tale. The other myths, however, were unknown to the witch. Though crucifixes and garlic seemed silly once really thought about.

Though hesitant, the group parted ways from the portrait and left with their housemates to the Great Hall. Before they made it to the hall Harry made sure his glamours were intact, not leaving one secret revealed. The group made it down to the hall, Harry and Draco giving small glances before departing to their separate tables. Breakfast turned out to be enjoyable; except Harry kept feeling eyes on his back, glaring holes into the space between his shoulder blades. However, when he would turn around he couldn't find anyone looking at him. It was a strange feeling and it bothered him the whole mealtime. Had he missed something and a staff member or student caught the change in him? No, Harry was a perfectionist and wouldn't let anything be half-arced. Especially something to this magnitude, something this important was done with his strongest glamours. Catching his anger before it began to grow, he calmed himself down and let the staring go. So he continued to let the feeling of hostile eyes bore into his back while he pushed his food around, making it look like he was eating. He found that nothing on his plate seemed to appeal to him. '_I wonder how long it takes for my human appetite to come back. The book said a few week to months, hopefully its soon.' _He thought while paying mild interest to the conversations going on around him. Once it was time to leave for class Harry and Hermione rose together to make their way to charms. He caught eyes with Draco and saw the boy smirk and Harry grinned darkly in return; oh he was up to something cruel today. He saw the blonde make his way through the students once they made their way to the Entrance Hall. The Slytherin put his hands on his hips, blocking the Gryffindor's way.

"So Potter, finally up to gracing the rest of the school with your noble self, how kind." He sneered at the raven, students gathering around them, hoping to see the spectacle. Harry just glared tiredly back, playing off his still pale skin as a lingering of the sickness.

"Shut your trap Malfoy," He said the blonde's surname with venom and loathing, but Draco only smirked as Harry tried to go through his blockade. The blonde let them pass, but no before leaving them with a departing remark.

"Oh but Potter, do be sure next time to clean up a bit more, you look like the walking dead! Wouldn't want to contaminate the whole school with your sickness do we! Oh wait, you do that just by breathing!" He heard laughing as Hermione and Neville flanked his sides. He cast a glare over his shoulder, but saw the crowd was already dissolving since there was no magic or fist fighting between the two. Harry looked forward and led the other two to charms class.

"Don't be bothered with him Harry, I'm sure you'll get him back later," Neville said with a wicked grin and Harry soon caught on with what he was saying, a small blush rising to cover his face.

"Neville!" He said in a hushed whisper as the brunette laughed silently. They made their way to their seats, the three of them falling into their masks as class begun.

Professor Flitwick came in and they began learning a new spell that was a stronger lumos to create a blinding light to either stun an enemy or use in complete darkness. Harry only half paid attention, already having learned the technique, and let his mind wander. He was still getting used to what he was, and made up his mind to use the day to explore the various changes. The morning had proved Hermione right. The sun had not had him catching afire or sparkling, but it did bother his eyes a bit. So he decided to use the charms lesson to test how long he could go without breathing, which seemed to be infinite. It did not take concentration or focus to not breathe. It was more like a switch that he could choose to turn on or off with a small thought. Though Harry would have to concentrate to make sure it still LOOKED like he was breathing if he chose not to. After testing out his breathing he noticed fully that his heart did actually beat, but much slower than a normal human heart rate. He expected that was a backup plan. People would think you were still alive because you had a heart beat. Though he did not stop there, using their next class, History of Magic, to get used to elongating and bringing out his fangs. They seemed to come from inside his gums and once brought out meshed together with his every day canines creating one long sharp fang; the process was painless. Though at one point his eyes began to bleed red from his intense concentration, even through the glamour. Thankfully Hermione had nudged him, interrupting his concentration and letting his eyes go back to green. He made sure to not 'think so hard', as his friend put it, the rest of the day.

The day seemed to be going along slowly and nothing of interest happened till they reached Defense Against the Dark Arts., their third class of the day. Harry had walked in with Neville and Hermione laughing about something Seamus had said, when the new vampire felt something different in the air. He took a breath and had to stop from gagging at the disgusting smell that filled the room, covering it with a small cough. He gave Hermione a confused look, but she only returned the stare. Harry looked around and saw that everyone seemed oblivious to the stench. He held his breath, deciding to not breathe in this class. Harry took his seat and saw Lupin stiffen at his desk at the front and look straight at Harry. There was concern and a strange fear in his eyes and the raven was even more confused as to how the man seemed to know something changed about him. Maybe there was more to this man than he originally thought. Though he was still curious about the smell, Harry decided he would wait till class was over before asking professor Lupin about it. However, it seemed like he was frightened of Harry, glancing at him periodically. Maybe the professor was afraid of vampires.

'_Maybe that is a good thing, because then I can get him to do more for me out of respect for my family _**and**_ fear_. ' Harry thought as he sat, watching the professor begin class talking about a new creature of the night and its various traits. Harry did his best not to take a single breath, or be subjected to the smell. Once class was over everyone began to sulk out of the room, however before the lion could even stand to leave, he found a note placed in his book. Curiosity sparked in his mind and he placed the note between his books before standing from his desk. He made his way to the front of the room, but found Lupin had already gone to his office. Harry clenched his teeth in frustration. The raven hated being treated as a child and purposefully ignored. He looked at the note and made his leave, hoping for the professors sake that the note was from him.

'_When did he get the chance to place this in my books I wonder.'_ Harry thought as he made his way to the Great Hall. He made a mental note to ask the professor about the smell and why he looked so frightened of him next time they met refusing to letting him weasel out of it, mask or not. He waited and opened the note once he got lost in the flow of students in the hallways.

_Come to my office after dinner, we have much to talk about_

_-RL_

Harry grinned and folded the letter into his bag. The note lowered his flaring temper and now the raven was anxious to meet up with the man to find out what he wanted. Hopefully it was to tell him more about what he was. He caught up with Hermione at lunch in the Great Hall and handed her the note as he took his seat to 'eat'. Neville, Fred, George, and Luna gathered around the two as Hermione read. They made a little wall letting others know that they were not to intrude upon their discussion. Luna had begun eating at the Gryffindor table a few weeks prior since her friends were here and none in the Ravenclaw house treated her well. Thankfully the Ravenclaw had been welcomed and was a regular to the table now. Ron had been the only problem, getting mad that a bird was sitting with the lions, but the majority of the house silenced him. The red head was becoming quite the annoyance, to everyone it seemed. But Harry kept his mind concentrated on the note from the defense professor. He would deal with the Weasel later.

"Well for some reason he knows what you are Harry, or at least that something has changed. I saw him taking looks at you all through class." Neville said as the note was passed between everyone.

"I guess, but the question is how does he know. I don't want this getting out and I can't fully trust him yet. Maybe this meeting will help me with that particular issue." He finished looking over to the Slytherin table, nodding to Draco to let the blonde know he had to tell him something later.

"Don't sweat Harry, if he was really close with your parents there is no reason he shouldn't try to help you. He did give you that spell to ward off the dementors." Fred said and he slung an arm around Harry's shoulders. The boy just shrugged, feeling an annoying poke in his head. He glanced across the hall at Draco, seeing him glaring at the twin's arm slung across him.

'_The Jealous type, my favorite'_ He thought while sending the blonde a wicked grin. The other boy immediately looked away, a very faint blush on his cheeks showing his embarrassment at getting caught staring. They had not tried speaking mentally since the day before, but Harry was coming to like the idea of sending the blonde his thoughts. He turned his attention back to his friends, plans floating through his head.

"Yes I do have a few questions for him. Plus being the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor he should know some more about the specifics of what I am. Not that I doubt your skill 'Mione," He added at the end seeing the girl glaring at him. He gave a small laugh as the group then began to eat.

"What do we have next Harry?" Neville asked with his mask now firmly in place as other students began to move around them.

"Potions sadly. I hope Snape has decided to not hate me this class and fail me for no reason, I don't think I can keep my temper in check quite yet. This is all still so…new." He said with a slightly whimsical look on his face. It was nice to see his face unguarded for the first time in a long time for the other teens. The raven always made sure he was either expressing his Gryffindor mask, or a guarded expression. It made sure that he was always in control of his emotions, a very Slytherin trait. However, it seemed that the changes caused him to fall into his real emotions easily since the feelings were so new, and it was a beautiful sight.

Across the hall at the Slytherin table Draco was mesmerized by the expression his mate was showing. He had been obsessed with Harry Potter since he first caught sight of the boy, and he had never seen him look so, free. His green eyes were shining and he could feel the contentment and excitement in the back of his mind. He knew the connection between their minds had to be a bond that mates shared, and should be apprehensive. Though he couldn't help but enjoy feeling so close to Harry, to know what he was feeling and talk to him whenever he wanted. He knew the raven was changing him, making him stronger by breaking pieces of his cold mask that he wore because of his family name. He quickly tore his gaze away from Harry as Blaise stood to head to potions. Draco let his eyes go to a cold gaze and followed his friend with a sneer. Only Harry deserved his good qualities. Others were not worthy and were below him. With that thought Draco shoved into some first year Hufflepuffs on the way out of the hall with a smirk.

"Its about time we headed to potions if we are going to attempt to be there on time." Hermione said to break the raven-haired boy from his daze. Harry's face fell into a dramatic scowl and he sighed.

"If we must." He said as he rose from the table. Neville and Hermione followed him out the Great Hall, the twins staying behind at the table to torment first years since they had a free period next. Luna waved goodbye as she skipped off in the opposite direction, going who knows where.

The three made their way to the dungeons, gathering some other Gryffindors from their year and the group entered the cold classroom to Snape's yell. Thankfully they weren't late, but that didn't stop the professor from yelling at them for 'taking their bloody time'.

"Now take out your books and follow the instructions on the board. The potion is due at the end of class" He barked out to the class before returning to his desk to grade essays. Harry was partnered with Hermione that day, thankfully. He hoped having the girl-genius would keep Snape of his back.

"I'll go get the ingredients," He said as she nodded and began to prepare the cauldron. As he walked over to the supply closet he felt that stare again on his back again as he gathered the necessary ingredients. He narrowed his gaze in front of him, making sure no one saw it. He had to resist growling in agitation at the feeling while making sure he had the correct items. He took a deep breath to calm his frustration and then headed back to the table. He smiled at his friend, as the two began to make the potion. Harry began to lay out the ingredients in order and take out a knife and cutting board while making sure no one was listening before leaning in close to his partner.

"Hermione can you see anyone staring at me? Be inconspicuous about it, I have felt eyes on me since breakfast." He said as he pointed to various places in their potions book. He didn't want the person to know he felt their gaze. Hermione nodded her head and looked up, as if checking the board again, and then faced Harry, looking over his shoulder. She frowned when she couldn't find anyone staring at him. The other students were too engrossed in their potion. She went back to tell the boy he was being paranoid when she spotted professor Snape. He was still moving his hand over the paper on his desk, at a glance he looked to still be grading, but Hermione saw his eyes were fixed on Harry as her friend moved to place the first few ingredients in the cauldron. She quickly broke her gaze before he could notice her and turned to her friend. He looked expectantly at her, but she shook her head and pulled out a piece of parchment instead.

"Hermione what are you doing?" He asked in a curious tone, but the girl shook her head and gave him a hard stare. She wrote on the parchment and slid it over to him before stirring the now bubbling potion and adding in the second batch of items. The potion changed from a dull grey to a misty blue, perfectly normal. Once Harry saw that the potion was fine, he looked down to the note Hermione had just passed him.

_Snape is the one staring at you, he is unblinking and I fear he can read our lips and know what we are saying. Parchment is safer to communicate about this._

Her note caused his eyebrows to rise and he nodded his head before going to slice the next ingredient. He hated the cold stare boring into his forehead, but now that he knew it was the professor his curiosity rose. Remus Lupin knew his parents and would notice the change in him, seemed to expect it even. He was an informed man, he knew possibly more than even Harry. However, Harry could not fathom why the potions professor would have any indication that there was something different about him that would peak his interest so much to stare openly during a meal AND class. The man should be oblivious along with the rest of the world. Harry would have continued to brood on how his glamours were apparently not working, when an explosion in the room broke his train of thought.

He saw that Neville's potion had exploded and saw the brunette sigh and then being to babble in apologies after the smoke began to clear. Harry was going to ignore it as usual, when all of a sudden he froze. Harry had chosen to breath normally in this class as soon as he felt the hard stare again, and now he cursed his idiotic thinking. The smoke cleared as Snape walked over to the table with a scowl on his face.

"Are you that incompetent that you cannot go a class without destroying something Longbottom! Fifteen points from Gryffindor! Now clean this up and someone take Mr. Finnigan to the infirmary before he bleeds all over the floor." He scowled at the class, but stopped going to his desk to look straight at Harry once again, but this time his gaze was filled with concern. Harry was currently fighting with himself. While the blood smelled nothing like Draco's he could still feel his fangs prickling his gum line and the burn in his throat at seeing and smelling the substance on the boys face. It was still too early for him to completely control his instincts, and blood in any kind would bring them to the forefront of his mind. His eyes began to bleed through his glamour and he gripped the table creating small dents of his fingers in an attempt to keep his body planted. Hermione went for her wand in her bag, knowing she would need to stabilize him before he lost control.

Draco was across the room and sensed his mates growing bloodlust right after the explosion hit the room. He hissed quietly and cursed under his breath.

'_Damn it, I hope this helps and doesn't cause more suspicion.'_ He thought as he loosened his tie and pulled the collar down to press his fingers to the burned mark on his skin. He immediately groaned at the burning feeling he felt coarse through his body, and fell into his seat gasping slightly. At the same time Harry felt his body all of a sudden fill with a different kind of burning, and turned to face Draco, red eyes taking in the sight of his gasping mate. The blonde was sitting down with his hand still on the mark on his neck, and Harry closed his eyes in response to the pleasure coursing through his body. His bloodlust disappearing and was replaced with a deep need for his mate.

'_Harry, I'm going to take my hand off now. Try not to breath'_ he heard the blonde say in his mind, a little out of breath, and Harry was so gone that he merely nodded and sighed in relief when the heat in his body disappeared and he sagged in his seat. This took only a matter of seconds, and none of the students seemed to notice, but one snarky professor saw the whole interaction and moved to behind his desk, face an emotionless mask. After Seamus was taken to the infirmary and the explosion cleaned the class went back to normal, for the most part.

'_Draco how did you know what your mark would do?'_ Harry asked his mate as he finished the last step of the potion. He was still recovering from the strong emotions and his mental voice was shaking slightly from the power of it.

'_I read in one of the books that if you marked me, touching the mark would cause me to become the focus of your attention, with the added lust I presume.' _He answered in the same breathless voice. His body still shaking slightly. He cursed himself and stopped moving to gain his composure. He sighed when the tremors stilled and his hormones slowed.

Harry gave a small smile and turned his head to see the blonde looking at him _'Thank you'_ He said admiring the small color rising to the blondes cheeks, painting them a soft pink before he scowled and turned back to Blaise. Harry laughed softly at making the Malfoy heir lose his stoic self in public. He loved to see the blonde loosen up a bit, only for and around him though of coarse.

"Hermione is this what its suppose to look like when it is done?" he asked her once they appeared to be finished. He pointed at the simmering potion with a clueless look on his face.

"Goodness where would you be without me," She sighed and Harry just grinned back at her.

"Oh in a ditch most likely," He answered with nonchalance and a grin.

"Bottle what you have made and place it on my desk! Hopefully someone was competent enough to make this correctly for once." He yelled at the class. All the students rushed to fulfill his orders and then practically ran from the classroom once the task was complete. Hermione bottled the potion as Harry cleaned up their worktable. He managed to get everything in order right as she came back.

"Off to Care of Magical Creatures I guess, at least this class he promised an actual creature." Harry said as the two made their way out.

"Draco, please stay after a moment." Harry heard Snape say and stopped to turn around and look questioningly to the Slytherin. Draco caught his gaze and nodded his head. Harry pouted slightly, but left the blonde to figure it out. Draco watched as Harry walked out of the room and once the door closed his godfather wasted no time in his interrogation. Draco had seen the way he had been watching them, his godfather wasn't stupid.

"Is there something you would like to tell me Draco?" He asked while staring intently at his godson. Draco looked back at him, face vacant of emotion.

"No Uncle Sev, nothing has come up worth mentioning." He replied and saw as Severus Snape started to lose his temper. His nostrils flared and he closed his eyes in frustration.

"Draco, I know what that action meant, you must know this. So why would you find the need to lie to me?" He said in a hard voice. Draco felt guilty not telling his godfather what was going on. He knew he had to eventually tell him and his father about what had happened between himself and Harry, especially since Harry wanted to meet the Dark Lord. He had planned to tell his father soon, flooing home for the night on a weekend so it could be said in person. Though he had yet to ask Harry about meeting his family. Since they were mates it was no question what their relationship would turn into, but his mate's secret was not his to tell. Though he pushed those thoughts away, deciding to ask Harry later that night, and looked at the potions professor in all seriousness.

"This is not my secret to divulge and it would be in your best interest for the time being to forget what you saw." He said in a hard tone that Severus knew was not to be tested without his closing off in anger. The potions master waved his hand in a dismissive manner and watched his godson leave the dungeons.

'_Quite the contrary, I think silent observation is what is needed'_ He thought before groaning with the entrance of the next class.

Care of Magical Creatures turned out to be an exciting event when Hagrid introduced a Hippogriff to the class. Everyone was excited to see the creature and class went well till the Hippogriff went off after getting to close to the students. Harry had been right next to it and had felt the creature's heart race and fear dilute its eyes as it came near him. He smirked on the inside, glad to have spurned some fear in the strong looking creature. After classes the group entered the Great Hall for dinner, as per usual. The twins took seat on both of Harry's sides and Fred threw his arm around his shoulders and they explained their latest prank on a first year.

'_I swear if they continue to touch you they will begin to fear for their lives.'_ Harry heard Draco say coldly in his mind as he laughed at a joke George had said.

'_I love when you get all jealous Draco'_ Harry returned in a sultry voice. He peeked over to the Slytherin table and laughed again at the bright blush on his dragon. The blonde glared back and then resumed his eating, not glancing up again the rest of the meal.

After Harry finished his meal and saw professor Lupin head out the Great Hall, he said goodnight to the others and followed after him. He entered his office just as Professor Lupin sat down behind his desk.

"Hello professor, you wanted to talk to me?" He asks in a curious tone. He sees the professors face relax and have a freedom to it. He smiles and gestures for him to take a seat. Harry does so after he closes the door behind him.

" Firstly, Harry I cannot tell you how glad I am you have come into your inheritance at last." He says and Harry scowls in return.

"So you knew this was going to happen to me and did nothing about it? You didn't try to help me or warn me?" He took a breath to continue to rant angrily.

"Harry that is not it at all. I was bound in a wizards oath with your mother to tell you nothing about your possible inheritance or your lineage till you received her letter or she lived to tell you. Now I can tell you everything except for the exact name of your father." He smiled more.

"Being a creature myself I know as much as you need to know about vampires, minus being one." Harry's froze in shock.

"Wait, what do you mean being a creature yourself? What are you?" He paused as he saw the professor's face fall. Lupin leaned back in his seat and took a calming breath.

"I know you smelt a strange odor in the room in class today, I could see it on your face. One thing about being a vampire is about having an increased sense of smell, being able to sniff another creature out or when hunting, to smell your victim from a mile or three away. It can also be used to tell the difference between human and creature. That smell was me Harry, I'm a werewolf. "He paused to let the information set in. Harry's eyes widened for a fraction of a second then narrowed as he thought over the professor's behavior over the months. The haggard appearance, having a sub a few days a month; it all just clicked in now. Harry chastised himself for not noticing before.

"That explains a lot of things now professor." He said in a low voice.

"Harry please, call me Remus. After what we discuss tonight, I think we can start calling each other by our first names. I was a close friend to both your parents, but especially your mother. She would always help me with my transformations, she was my closest friend." He smiled fondly, and Harry couldn't help but smile in return. He looked away and let out a sigh and dove into questioning Remus.

"So, my mom asked you not to tell me about my inheritance till now, but why?"

"She didn't want you to know because if you knew before the change came she feared Dumbledore may have a hold on you already. However, once you came into the vampire inheritance your darker and more cunning instincts would surface, leaving you to really listen to her letter. Thankfully she made sure Dumbledore was present to see the vow, that way he would not tamper with my memories or make me swear an oath of secrecy to him, which I would refuse." His eyes darkened at the end and Harry liked the darker look taking over his face, replacing the soft one. Though it didn't last long as he looked back up at Harry and gave a small smile.

"Is there anything you need me to explain about being a vampire, or any of the traits such as your wings coming in and—" He didn't get to finish as Harry interrupted.

"Wait! What do you mean wings?" He said nervously. Remus paled slightly and then started laughing.

"Yes, all pureblood vampires grow wings. They should come in the week after you find your mate and depending on who is the dominant or submissive will determine what type of wings you will receive. Though that should be a while off since you just finished the change yesterday." He said, but caught the slight blush on Harry's cheeks. Remus just stared at him as if trying to see if Harry was lying. Then he burst out into a grin and leaned forward on his desk.

"Harry that's fantastic! I'm so glad you found your mate so quick. It is almost unheard of to find a mate the same day or day after you change. When was the first time you fed from them?"

"Well I've been close to him for a while now and he was the first I fed from…yesterday after I completed the change." He said and then paled a little after he thought through what he said.

" Okay so sometime this week you should be getting your wings. Its Wednesday, so it should be around Saturday or Sunday when you start to feel the shifting. Then they should come in around Monday. Hopefully in the evening so you don't have them bursting out in the middle of a lesson. That would be quite messy." He finished

"Hold on, what exactly happens, step by step, for my wings coming in?" Harry asked little panicked. Remus held his hands up in an innocent gesture.

"Calm down Harry, its not as bad as it sounds. In the next few days your body will be growing extra bones, skin, and muscle in your back to create the material for your wings. You'll feel shifting and an uncomfortable pulling in upcoming days, but nothing painful till the day they come out. You will experience back pains through that day and that is a sign that your wings are coming soon. You will want to be secluded, possibly behind a silencing charm, at the moment they come through. Have your mate with you, they can help soothe the pain. The first time your wings come out they will rip through your back. We found with your father that cutting slits where they were pertruding helped the skin heal faster and the experience less painful. However, it will hurt. The wings will burst from your back, and depending on the type of vampire, either dominant or submissive, the wings will either be leathery and scaled, or feathered and scaled. Leathery like a bats for a dominant and feathered like a birds for submissive. They both have scales on the outer part of the wings to protect you against spells or other offensive elements." Harry had paled after hearing how the wings would BURST FROM HIS BACK, but had clamed toward the end.

"Okay, painful, but manageable. Do you know if disillusion spells will work to hide them? I can't exactly be walking around with giant wings." He said sarcastically.

"It is possible to use those kinds of spells to hide them, or you can simply have them folded on your back under your school uniform. The wings can also be shrunk, depending on how small you need them to be, to help fit on your back better. However, if you are provoked or your mate is in danger they will grow to their full length to protect yourself or your mate. So they are quite manageable." Harry sat there thinking about the newly acquired information. Pleased that he would have wings and still be able to hide them from unworthy eyes. He smirked as he thought of the ways he could scare and torture people with his new powers and was almost lost in thought till a question popped in his head.

"So you must have helped my father go through this as well? When did he realize my mother was his mate?" He asked and Remus nodded his head in confirmation.

"Yes we were all there; Myself, Lily, Sirius, and James. Your father and mother had been close since they were children. They grew up as close friends and when they came to Hogwarts, that did not change. When your father went through his change Lily was there to make sure he was okay. He knew what to expect, being from a long line of pure vampires, but Lily being his mate was news to us all. He fed from her first and grew his wings a week later. We used an abandoned classroom and he was in a lot of pain, but we helped him through it. That is how I know about vampires, aside from being your defense against the dark arts teacher that is." His face turned serious and he locked eyes with Harry.

"Harry I cannot tell you the name of your father, but I can tell you your real name, surname included. Your mother did not make me promise not to tell you that. However, before I do so I must have you promise to not force yourself onto your father and try to jog his memories with force. He takes pride in his mind and memories, and him just being aware they were tampered with would leave doubt in his mind. Adding on you being his son, well I think his first reaction will be to reject the idea. We can use my own untampered memories as proof, but until he has an idea that you may be something more to him, you must not force it on him. Can you promise me this?" Harry looks back with a slight glare, not liking being told what to do. He closed his eyes for a moment to think it all over. After a few minutes he reopened his eyes, a slight annoyance in them.

"I promise I will not force this information on him until he is ready or you deem it appropriate." He nodded his head letting Remus know to proceed.

"Thank you. Alright, your real, birth, name is Harrison Orion Snape." Harry turns a ghostly white and has to hold onto Remus' desk to not fall over out of his chair. His eyes are wide and he stops breathing, in shock.

'_Severus Snape…..is my father, well shit'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EDN CHAPTER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TA-DA! There was the big surprise, well the biggest I think I hope you enjoyed it. I ended up finishing it a lot sooner than I thought, yay me! Though there is sad news. I most likely will not have another chapter up till around Christmas time, or right after New Years. SORRY! I have finals coming up then well, Christmas Please do not be mad at me, but think of it as a coming soon Christmas/possible New years present!

I hope you liked it!

Kakeru


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you to everyone who replied to my Author Note. I decided to continue on with the story how it is. If something is missing or needs explaining, I will have a flashback or elaborate. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and for sticking with the story! Here is Chapter Ten I hope you enjoy it! 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter. Characters and main plot are property of J.K. Rowling. However, in this story the main plot will be manipulated to fit my imagination.

**A True Heart of Darkness: Chapter Ten**

**Make Cool Title to Put Here!**

Harry had left shortly after learning his name from Professor—Remus's—office. Lupin had asked Harry to come back again to talk sometime the next week, and show off his wings, or anytime before if he had any questions. Harry left the office in a numb state, saying his goodbye and walking slowly up to the seventh floor. His mind was still reeling with the new information, leaving him to walk in a zombie like state.

He could not believe it. Severus Snape, the man who had been cruel to him since first year, taken points from his house at every chance, and that very day, appeared to have seen through his strongest glamours, was his real father. He didn't know what to think, his mind was moving too fast trying to absorb the facts. The logical part of him said that this was a great advantage to finally know where his vampire genes came from. That having a father who, from what Draco said, spied for Dumbledore and the Dark Lord was good. That this was the chance to finally make a big move in his Hogwarts years. This is what he wanted, right? To know who his father was, to finally have the power to make his mark. Though, somewhere deep down, he saddened at leaving the Dursley's. Who would he torture now that his little gerbils weren't there? But he pushed that thought aside for a later time.

But another side of him, the one that longed for parents and a true home, thought that this was horrible. He had finally found his father, but he could not tell him he was his son, nor directly help in getting his memories back. He clenched his teeth in anger as he made the last walk up the staircase to the Sanctuary. Not being able to do something is the worst feeling, and he let out a small growl escape his lips. He didn't even notice the group of first years, even as they turned fearful eyes on him and hurried along the stairs. Harry was caught in his thoughts. He had an inkling that Dumbledore had a hand in the separation of his parents, or at least assisted in the charms placed around them. Possibly even the ones that were on him. After Remus spoke of Dumbledore wanting a vow of secrecy from him, Harry knew the man was not without blame. He came out of his musings for a moment when he noticed he had made it to the front of the snake portrait. He angrily hissed for it to open. The snake bowed its head and swung the door open quickly, feeling its master's anger. He stormed in, still deep in thought, and failed to notice Draco, Hermione, Blaise, and Neville sitting in the couches in the main sitting room. Draco saw his mate's dark look as he walked in; Harry's red eyes glowing with anger and sadness.

"Harry? What happened?" He voiced. Harry glanced up to meet Draco's eyes, turning them back to green instantly. He felt Draco's concern through the bond and immediately began to relax. He smiled sadly at his mate and Draco put down his potions homework and walked over to him, since he had yet to leave the entry way. He took hold of Harry's hand as the raven-haired boy let out a sigh.

"I might as well tell everyone since they are here, but we can talk more later okay Dray?" He said quietly. Draco nodded and the two made their way over to the main couches in the living room area, the others stopping their studies to see what had happened.

"Did the talk with professor Lupin not go well Harry?" Neville asked at seeing his frustrated look. Harry tightened his hold on Draco's hand and took a deep breath to calm his conflicting emotions. The blonde squeezed his hand in support. Before he started Harry took Draco's empty seat, the blonde making his spot on Harry's lap, being his comfort. Once Harry was settled, with his arms wrapped tightly around Draco, he began to tell them what had happened.

"No, not exactly. I believe I just got more information than I bargained for is all, and I am pretty sure I'm in shock." He gave a forced grin at his attempt to lighten the mood. He then told them all that had happened in Remus's office. They all paled and looked back at him with wide eyes as he told them his name, Draco looking the worst. He let them know his theory that Dumbledore was the culprit to this, including what Remus told him of the vows made to his mother. He believed Dumbledore may have bound his mother the same way, but with added memory charms. He stopped at the end, letting the information sink in. He ran a hand through his glamoured hair, sighing as he slowly let the glamour fall. He quite enjoyed his new height and silky black hair that obeyed his command. He came out of his musings to see them all looking at him with calculated or nervous looks.

"Well I guess that explains your appearance changing so much. This is how you are supposed to look, given your background. Except for the eyes and nose, you look quite like Snape." Hermione being the first to break the silence.

"This is more dangerous than we thought Harry. If Dumbledore could tamper with Severus's memories he is much more powerful than we thought. Just our group and Lupin will not cover it." Draco said in a whisper. Harry gave him a questioning look.

"What do you mean? I am sure he is at the same power that we previously thought. I alone at this moment may not be able to dispose of him, but in a few years it is possible." He said with a grimace, hating to admit his current weakness to the Headmaster.

"Yes, that is true since all of us are still only third years. However, Severus has is the best occlumens born in the last few decades. The Dark Lord is even impressed by his skills. For Dumbledore to be able to tamper with his memories means he had help, or he is much stronger than we thought. I do think in a year or two you could do what is needed, and by then, if we take away some of his public influence, he may be even weaker than he is now. The old coot is too meddling and manipulative for his own good, leaving him open to his other weak points. He is already one of the oldest wizards alive, perhaps old age may be his downfall." Draco said, his voice gaining confidence with each word.

"Neville." Harry says to catch the boys attention. His chocolate brown eyes look up to meet emerald gems. He had been thinking over various tactics of disposing of the memory charms through Draco's explanation.

"You have always been my right hand man, I think I have a new mission for you. If Dumbledore is so influential to have devoted followers then we must as well. I have to gain more students to our side. Show them just how the headmaster is meddling where he should not. Even planting seeds of doubt will bring them closer to choosing a different side. I do not want this war to be so black and white as that old coot has made it. It is not magical versus non-magical folk fighting, but those who wish to endanger our magical community and out us to muggles, and those who wish to keep us safe, hidden, and protected." He paused, taking a moment to look at everyone, his eyes resting on Draco's.

"I have lived in the muggle world, Hermione too, my whole life, and have seen the monstrous things they have done. I have enjoyed some conflicts, but some are so pointless that to merge our ways of life would be disastrous. That is why we are going to be making a stand to keep ourselves safe. Muggles must never learn about us, or our world will die." He finished relighting the fire of resistance in the room.

"I'll talk to a few Gryffindors, Dean, Seamus, Ginny, and Lavender. I feel I could get them to open their minds if given the right push. I am sure with Luna's help I could get a few Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's our year and older. We should make a time in a month to meet up with everyone I could get to talk to them face to face. If they prove unfit we can just Obliviate them. Is that reasonable?" He said as he started writing down names on a spare piece of parchment.

"Do we really think any Hufflepuff's will join our side? Won't they be all for being loyal to the 'light' and 'good' side of things." Blaise brought up and caused a pause in Neville's though process.

"I do think that if we talk to them and bring everything out about Harry and how Dumbledore and his lackies pretty much took away his childhood and killed his parents. I am sure we can get them to think our way. They will see what Dumbledore has done as a betrayal and never look at him the same. Even if we do not have them actively on our side, just changing their thinking could help us in the long run." Neville then stood up and walked over to a white board Hermione had brought with her from home. He wrote names and divided them into houses. It looked like he was taking his job seriously so Harry sat back and relaxed into the couch. He knew that having more students on his side in the end was what needed to be done. With just Mr. Malfoy being the only adult wizard on his side he was beginning to worry about what he would do to dethrone Dumbledore from his pedestal.

"Oh! Harry with all that happened today I forgot to mention my father's letter. It came in earlier this evening." He said, momentarily leaving the room to come back a moment later with the letter. He unfolded it and began to tell them what his father said.

" I wrote this before you were told your real name so…" his cursed under his breath.

"Bullocks, he was going to ask Severus about it since he is the only vampire any of us know. Well I guess that can start the process of recovering his memories. Other than that he told me the Dark Lord is very interested in talking to you and recommends that maybe you spend the beginning of the summer with us at our home. The Dark Lord visits from time to time and meeting him at our manor may be better. A middle ground, to show that you are not a threat. He's become…a little paranoid over the years and still thinks this may be a trick to kill him by Dumbledore; ever the Slytherin. Though I am sure that we can change his mind when you two meet." Harry just nodded, drifting off to sleep on the couch. Draco looked over to Blaise and Hermione, giving them a look. Hermione smiled and grabbed Blaise, both of them heading over to the whiteboard to talk over strategies with Neville. Draco began to run his fingers through Harry's hair, enjoying the way the raven groaned in obvious pleasure. Harry moved his head, encouraging Draco to continue messing with his silky hair. The blonde smiled.

"Harry it's getting late, shouldn't you head up to the tower?" Draco asked, not pausing in his ministrations. Harry only gave a small disapproving noise in response.

"Harry, at least move into the bedroom to sleep, it is not dignified to sleep on a couch when there is a respectably comfortable bed only a few feet away." Harry grinned in his half sleep state and slowly opened his eyes.

"Only you would be able to explain how sleeping on a couch is beneath you." Draco responded with only a look and then stood up. Harry followed suit.

"Goodnight you guys." Harry said while grasping Draco's hand and pulling him toward the bedroom. Draco started stuttering protests as he was taken away without his permission.

"I sleep better with you there, don't act like you don't like it Dray." He said with a tired smirk. The two disappeared into the bedroom with a gaping Draco, the other three snickering at his face. The remaining group members returned to focusing on the board full of recruits.

"Now Neville I know you and that this plan to recruit the others will be good, but I have some concerns with the Hufflepuff's you've chosen." Hermione said looking at the three names listed. Neville nodded in agreement, turning from the whiteboard to face her.

"I know that they will be the hardest to turn, but I think they should be good. Cedric has already shown that he has some doubts about Dumbledore along with some of his older friends. I've talked to him a handful of times and he notices the old mans obvious favoritism of Harry. Showing him and the others what he has truly done will help us gain them. Plus they will be graduating in three years. We need that age bridge to have our foot into the wizarding world early. With the twins bringing in Wood and the few from Gryffindor I think we should have our age and the year or two above us in check. Susan Bones is raised by her aunt Madam Bones who has a large influence in the Ministry. Also her friend Justin Finch-Fletchy, who is almost at par intelligence wise with you Hermione, is a halfblood and very good with muggle technology. If there ever is a war he would be a good asset. Also putting the two of you together would help give us every angle on a problem. He is pretty neutral ground, but since he is a half-blood he knows both sides of this issue and could help later in the campaign. I know one thing that they will hold over our heads is being pureblood and not 'opening our minds'. Hermione being here helps, but we need halfbloods to back us up so no one can say we aren't being open minded. "

"Already thinking of how to organize this politically Neville? I'm surprised the sorting hat didn't put you in Ravenclaw or Slytherin." Hermione said as she smirked. Neville gave a small blush, the girl never really complimenting him. He smiled and explained his reasoning.

"It tried to put me there, but said my bravery and courage overruled the decision. So sadly I guess the Gryffindors are stuck with me." He said before turning back to the board. Blaise looked over every name stopping at the few in Ravenclaw that he did not recognize, only two even being there.

"Who are Cho Chang and Terry Boot? I've never even heard of them before, much less anything useful." This time Neville did not pause his writing but answered in a sneaky tone.

"Well, being an idiot in public does have its privileges. Everyone feels safe enough to talk about their inner thoughts around you, or to you. Those two have noticed how Harry comes looking thinner and sickly every beginning of term and how he has always missed the annual beginning term check ups. Sometimes they ask me if Harry is ill or if he is given a private exam for his safety. They notice small almost miniscule details. Having eyes like those are good assets. Also the two are purebloods so it will be easy to sway their current way of thinking." Neville finished, drawing a date for the meeting in two weeks.

"Do not tell them anything of turning 'dark' when you speak to them. Show them only what concerns you as friends about Harry's safety. Also what Dumbledore has done, no speculations. This group will be handy and almost all will fully come to believe in us. Beware the Weasley sister; she will be the hardest to change. However, once she is ours her loyalty and fire will be most useful." Luna said, scaring the others by popping into the conversation. Hermione had a hand over her heart, catching her breath.

"Luna when did you get here? I didn't even hear you come in." Hermione asked in a slightly frazzled voice. The blonde Ravenclaw only smiled and went over to sit next to Neville who was writing a message to their possible recruits. He paused to glance up at her, an expectant look on her face.

"Yes Luna I heard you. You know I always listen to what you say." Luna smiled and curled up next to Neville closing her eyes as if to take a nap. Blaise and Hermione smirking at the two. Neville merely blushed and continued writing his notice. He smiled when finished.

"Okay Hermione look this over and tell me what you think." He handed the paper over to her without sitting up, careful not to disturb the girl lying next to him.

Hermione and Blaise looked it over, making a few corrections and then set it down.

"Looks good, except it was too anti-Dumbledore. We changed it around a tad and now it sounds perfect. We can show the lovebirds later when they wake up." Said Blaise as he stood and gathered his belongings.

"It is getting late so I'm heading back to the dungeons. I'll cover for Draco. Being his right hand man, no one will question what I tell them. Do the same for Potter, meet with you lot later." He said and exited the Sanctuary. Hermione turned to Neville and Luna.

"I better get going as well. Make sure not to get caught after curfew you two. We'll meet up tomorrow or whenever the two of them decide to join the waking world. Night," She said with a small smile and gathered her things. She made a copy of the recruitment letter before leaving the room.

Neville and Luna were left alone in the room. The dreamy girl continued to lay her head on Neville's shoulder as Neville finalized the letter. Once he felt satisfied with the wording and content in the small note he made the appropriate number of copies and left them on the table for Harry to look over when he woke. He cast a tempus charm to see that it was an hour past curfew and gave an annoyed sigh. He hated being out past curfew because the teachers were roaming around the school. It was easier, but harder to leave the Sanctuary once curfew had past. He turned to Luna and placed a hand on her cheek to wake her.

"Luna, its time to head back to our common rooms. It's past curfew already we better get going before we are missed." The girl slowly opened her eyes and gave a dreamy smile. Neville gave a small smile in return and helped the girl from the couch. As she moved to get her bag, she suddenly froze. Neville, seeing her freeze looked to see her face break out in a large excited smile. Her eyes were suddenly clear of their usual daze and she looked right into his. The brightness of her eyes took him back for a moment before he realized.

"Oh well that is brilliant then. Oh Neville! It seems that we have an interesting new development. I'm slightly frustrated I didn't know earlier but oh this is wonderful!" She walked over to embrace him in a fierce hug. He returned it a moment later, still confused as to what she was saying.

"Luna, what are you talking about?" She pulled away, the smile still on her face, but her eyes once again looking as if she was gazing at something beyond him, seeing through him.

"Everyone will find out when the time is right, it is not soon, but it will be the best thing for us all. Don't worry, it's a good thing." She answered and took hold of his hand, leading them both out of the Sanctuary.

In a manor hundreds of miles away, in a large meeting room, Tom Riddle listened to Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy explain the enigma Harry Potter. At first he had been angered at Lord Malfoy's decision to give the youngest Potter his family's loyalty and protection. He felt betrayed, and had been ready to banish them all from entering his manor. That is, till he learned of the reason. There was a secret in the Malfoy family that next to none knew. That the Lord of the most Ancient House of Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, could read the auras of other witches and wizards. That was how they had found all his loyal followers. He used Lucius to choose the ones with darker auras that were more open to his views and his methods. When Lucius told him that Draco had observed Harry Potter's strange behavior their first year at Hogwarts, and that the boy had managed to defeat a possessed man, Tom Riddle had told Lucius to test him. Using his old school diary as a ploy to show Potter's true strength. And the boy had passed all his expectations. A mere twelve year old had destroyed one of his horcruxes, defeated a Basilisk, and lived. Yes, this was an extraordinary boy that he was very interested in meeting. Though, when Lucius told him of how dark and powerful the boys aura was, that along with what he just heard, finalized his decision to talk to the boy in person.

"You are positive Lucius?" He asked his blonde friend. The man nodded his eyes filled with excitement.

"Yes my Lord. I just received a letter from both Draco and Mister Potter. It appears that his dark aura comes from a creature blood inheritance, more specifically, Vampire. Pureblood Vampire inheritance." He finished, looking over to Severus to see his face still in a state of shock. The man smirked, he enjoyed when Severus was taken by surprise. The man's facial expressions were humorous.

"I'm glad young Draco was also found to be his mate. That will be very helpful in making him join us. Having him will be a crushing blow to Dumbledore." Riddle said the old man's name with venom. Severus came out of his shock and agreed.

"I think with the way he has spoken to Lucius and Draco, the boy appears to be making his own army in Hogwarts. If a battle ever came to the school my Lord I think there would be many who would protect and fight for him. Though I am curious to how he inherited his vampire genes. As far as I knew the Potters were purebloods, and while I knew Lily Potter was not truly a muggleborn. Without her true name it will be difficult…" He ended there with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Do try hard Severus, I would like to know that as well. Lucius tell the boy that we will meet at your manor sometime this summer. And try to find Sirius Black. I know he is trying to get in contact with Potter. Perhaps we can assist him and thus gain Potter's trust and also see what he knows of the boy's heritage. Severus, you need to train Potter. He needs to gain control over his vampire powers and increase his strength," He looked over at the man and he nodded in agreement. He gave a small smile as Nagini slithered over to him from the entrance hall. The large made its way over to its master. The other two men, used to being in the presence of the large familiar, gave no notice to the large snake. Severus walked over to Lucius and the two began planning the summer and what to tell the boys.

"_Is little Harry coming to stay with us Master?" _She hissed to him. The man ran his hand along her scaled body as she draped herself over the back of the chair he sat on.

"_Not quite yet, we must find out for sure who he is. Though I have an idea." _The snake hissed in excitement. Lord Riddle gave a small chuckle.

"_Patience Nagini, We will know for sure later. Now I have some traitors you may eat if you wish it. I have no need to torture them further," _The snake raised its head to let its tongue flick out along its master's cheek in a loving way.

"_Thank you, I would love to eat the traitors. They always try to run, so fun." _The snake slithered down the chair to a small door off to the side that led to the manors dungeon. The Lord of the manor rose from his seat and motioned the two scheming men to follow him.

"Come, let us discuss this in my study." The three men left to formulate the plans for the future. With Harry Potter on their side, everything changed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END CHAPTER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thank you all for your support and patience for waiting for this chapter. I really hope you like it

Kakeru


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you to everyone who has kept up with this story and reviewed. I love all your comments! Especially the "Call me Maybe" review made my freaking day, no lie. I loved it so much! Thank you for being so patient with me! Finals have hit me hard and my mom recently got married! It was wonderful, but the few months before she had my complete attention, thus causing this chapter to come so late. But do not fear! The next chapter will be out in the next week! Read and Enjoy!

P.S. I ask that people do not keep leaving reviews asking/demanding an update. I have a life and bouts of writers block and will update as soon as I can. I apologize if it takes longer than I say, but know I am doing my best. Please do not send more than one ask about an update. I am determined to finish this story, and updates will come as the chapters are finished. Thank you

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter. Characters and main plot are property of J.K. Rowling. However, in this story the main plot will be manipulated to fit my imagination.

**A True Heart of Darkness: Chapter Eleven**

**A New Power Arises!**

The few days after his inheritance Harry felt the uncomfortable feeling in his back that professor Lupin had described. His wings were starting to form! He had to hold back a dark grin at the thought. Throughout the day he continuously felt the pull under his skin, or the slight pain at the small cracking of bones. He could not wait for the weekend. It had been about the right time that they should be almost completely formed under his skin. He told everyone about it and Hermione asked if he was going to stay in his dormitory.

"Why not, I'll just come down here when I start to feel the extreme pain." He said, but she caught his overconfident tone.

"Harry, you can't predict that. What if it's too extreme? What if you do not make it here in time and they burst from your back halfway and you bleed out on the staircases?" Her voice filled with worry. He sat back and thought about it. He knew he was strong, but she gave a valid point. He did not want his inheritance going around with the other school gossip. It would only hinder them, especially with gathering other students if he were to be ousted as a 'dark creature'. He had to change their minds on exactly what was 'dark' first.

"You give a valid point, I will stay here then for the next three days." Draco finally chimed in.

"And I will stay too, one of us needs to be here to help cut them out. Plus my blood will help you heal." Harry nodded and they continued the rest of the day per usual. Neville had created a draft of the notice for the students that they wanted; he just needed to get Harry's permission to send it out. That night Harry looked it over in the sanctuary.

"I like it Neville. However, I think you should sign it 'A concerned friend'. It reinforces the idea that we are another student in true need. Other than that, you can copy these and send them out via school owl during the morning post delivery. That way they won't be overly noticed." Neville nodded and went to make the copies and they were sent out the following morning.

The letters were cloned copies, the original kept in Neville's files, the closet Ravenclaw. The ink on the notice was charmed to only be readable by the student it was specifically sent to, it said:

_ Dear Student,_

_I need to tell you something important pertaining to Harry Potter. I am worried for his health and after talking to him feel that, as his fellow student, you should know the horrible things he has had to go through. I found out that Harry is in trouble from our very own Headmaster. I can't tell you why right now, but trust me that Harry needs help. A group of us are meeting next Saturday on the seventh floor corridor. Come at precisely 7pm after dinner. I cannot sign this note in fear of being found, but this is serious. Come hear what we have to say._

_A Concerned friend_

Harry was happy at the turn out at breakfast. Many of the students met up with others from their house, which had also received a letter. Though he did spy one Hufflepuff, Cedric, try to show his friend but then find that he couldn't speak at all. Harry laughed at the boy's reaction to losing his voice. Neville had hexed the note so that once touched it bound the person in a contract of secrecy. Harry finished his toast with a smirk and stood to leave for class. He had to hold back a grimace as he rose from the table. His back had been especially painful since that morning. He had an inkling he would be getting his wings that night, if not the next day. He nodded to Hermione, who stood, and the two left the hall. Ron got up from the table as well attempting to catch up behind them.

"Hey mate! Wait up!" Ron said as he finally caught them. He smiled and clapped Harry on the back, attempting a friendly gesture. Unfortunately Harry let out a small shout and moved quickly from in front of Ron.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled, holding his pained shoulder blade and glaring at Ron who looked taken aback.

"Just trying to be friendly, no need to be an arse about it." He answered with his own glare. Harry just rolled his shoulder, letting out a hiss as he felt the hurt muscles tense and flex. Ron, thinking he was sore from stress, attempted to help.

"See I knew Hermione wouldn't know how to help a friend in need. That's why you need me. I'll wring out those sore muscles." He made a move to grip Harry's shoulders. Said boy backed away from him and swatted his hands away.

"Is your hearing impaired? I said Do. Not. Touch. Me!" Harry all but growled at him. Ron rubbed his now red hands and glared again, his face getting red in anger. Students in the entryway stopped to see the commotion between the supposed friends. Hermione was happy to see some from their list look in concern. Her attention turned to Ron as he started yelling.

"Fine, I'm done trying to be your mate, you obviously don't know greatness when you see it. You snot nosed fame obsessed prat!" His yelling escalated toward the end and Hermione had to hold Harry back from cursing the boy. She knew it was getting out of hand when she heard small hisses coming from Harry in soft whispers. She took a step in front of Harry to block Ron from a possible attack.

"Stop pestering Harry, Weasley. You are just a brown-nosing suck up. So leave, no one wants you here" She said sternly turning up her nose in superiority.

"You good for nothing Mudblood!" He went to pull his wand out, but it flew from his hands. Severus Snape was behind the group, Ron's wand in hand, and a bored look on his face.

"Attempting to curse a student Mr. Weasley? That'll be twenty points from Gryffindor and a detention with Filch tonight. Now get out of my sight before I decide I want to give you a week of detention. You may get your wand later in your charms class. Perhaps by then you will learn to control your temper." He drawled and broke up the crowd that had begun to form.

Before the two friends could leave he called them to his office. They followed him silently down the dungeon corridors till they reached the potions lab. He tapped a wall off to the side with his wand and the wall opened up like a door. He ushered them in to the warm entrance room. His living space was oddly warm and cozy looking. He led them to a desk full of half graded essays and they sat on a couch in front of it, him taking the chair behind the desk.

"Professor, we have Transfiguration now." Hermione said, breaking the silence.

"I will write you a pass. Do you know why I pulled you away? I believe you do, don't you Mr. Potter?" He turned to see Harry staring at him in a calculating way. The Raven lost his look and turned a confused eye to the professor.

"Do not play dumb with me. I received a letter from Mr. Malfoy and from what he said you should be getting your wings in soon. If not today by the look of you." He stood and walked over behind Harry. He gave the professor a mistrustful look.

"And what exactly does that have to do with you, professor?" He asked snidely

"I am here to make sure nothing goes wrong with the process. Many fledging's have lost a wing or damaged their spine during this transformation. In clans, an elder will usually watch over the process and help guide them out from your back. I am here to fulfill that role. There are no other adult vampire's close by, making me your only option." He drawled with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"I know the customs, I've read them. I have also shown Hermione how to guide my wings out. I do not need you—" He was interrupted as the professor gave a dark look.

"I knew you were just a brat who thinks he knows everything, so much like your father. Thinking you are the best at everything, that you are so above help. Listen here, I will be there, you need my help, so deal with it. " His eyes glowed red as his anger took over. He sneered at the two students, leaning back in his desk.

" You will stay here tonight and tomorrow morning. I will make sure Minerva excuses you from classes." He finished in a dismissive tone.

Harry was glaring at the older man. He despised the reference made to James Potter, since he was not his actual father. Nor did he like the way the man tried to over power him. He could feel his vampire side hiss in anger at Snape's attempt to dominate him, but at the same time it sensed the family bond, and was upset that it had to submit to its parent. He was not used to someone trying to control him.

"I am not a 'brat who thinks he knows everything'. I am a person who researched what is happening to them so not to go into this situation blind. I am told I am much like my father, but think about that before you try to compare me to James Potter. I will accept your help this time, but not because I want to. If we are working together, however, please refrain from demeaning me and underestimating my worth. I will fight back. If you don't believe me, ask some of your Slytherins' about second year and the second floor. I'm sure they will cringe, and not even know why." He stopped as his eyes bled red in his anger, leaning forward to lock eyes with equally red eyes.

"For now, we have class and I will make an excuse to get us out of being late, but _thank you_ for your offer of a pass _professor_. I'll be here tonight after dinner with Draco. Good day." He hissed in anger and left the room. Hermione sat for a moment, taking in Snape's shock, at Harry's statement. She stood slowly and made her way to the door.

"Thank you professor, but please do take him seriously. He isn't who you think he is." She said and then took her leave.

'_I'll find out tonight what clan he is from then I can dump him on them. But still' _The potions professor thought as his next class entered. He looked through his memories of James Potter. From his school years and later once the man had grown older, and paused. There was a large gap between when they graduated and Harry being born. His eyes narrowed in annoyance.

'_I need to find out what that means, why do I feel something is…missing' _Were his final thoughts as he barked at his sixth year class to begin.

Harry sent a note to Draco about the change of plans at lunch. The blonde gave him a confused look, but at Harry's dark glare, he knew not to ask. The rest of the day went by as per usual. Other than the fact that that some students had begun to shun Ron Wesley for being insensitive and bothering Harry, it was a wonderful add to their plans. However, Harry was easily set off all day. His back went from aches and soreness, to outright pain. He was finding himself wishing dinner to hurry, so he could finally let his wings free. Once it was time to head to the Great Hall Harry felt himself relax, if only slightly. Upon entering the hall for dinner he let a small sadistic grin touch his face as he saw Ron at the table spouting like a chicken. His brothers seemed to think it was a fit punishment for bothering Harry earlier that day. After various attempts to speak, Ron finally quieted and ate with a red face to match his hair. Harry did not feel very hungry, the pain being his only focus, that and to keep his glamour's up. Though at Hermione's persistence he made sure to eat some ad drink water instead of the customary pumpkin juice. After dinner Harry and Hermione made their way to the dungeons, leaving once Harry could stand the pain no longer. Draco was to meet them by Snape's rooms so no one saw the three of them together. They made their way to the wall and found Draco waiting outside. Harry immediately went over and embraced the blonde, nuzzling his neck to quell his temper. He gave him a quick peck on the lips and a soft smile.

"Sorry about earlier Dray, the professor riled me up and I could not calm down." He said in apology. Draco just chuckled.

"Do not worry about it. I thought that he may have said something to anger you." He pulled from the embrace and placed his hand on the wall where the potions professors' office was. Immediately the walls shifted to rant him entrance.

"Since Severus is my godfather I am keyed into his personal rooms incase of emergency. Hopefully he is ready." He grabbed Harry's hand and ushered them both in behind him. The door closed once they all got in, and the three were greeted by the potions professor.

"Follow me, we will be in the guest bedroom." He said and ushered them to a room off to the side. The three teens followed him silently, not wishing to upset either Snape. As they entered the room Harry gasped as another spasm hit him, causing him to fall to his knees. Draco swore and knelt down, even as he saw his mates' eyes glow blood red.

"Seems like he is already hitting the final stage. Granger, Draco, help me get him face down onto the bed." Snape said as he pulled out an dagger and dipped it into a purple potion.

Hermione and Draco got Harry onto the bed. Hermione cast incarcerous to bind Harry's arms and legs spread eagle on the bed. Harry thrashed and snarled at all of them. His fangs coming out and his nails growing slightly to show sharp claws. Severus cast another charm on the ropes, making them stronger. Hopefully they would hold until they were done.

"He is going to be feral till we get his wings out. He feels vulnerable and his vampire instincts are in control. Do not get too close or he will try to attack you." He said, slowly letting his glamour's drop before the teens. He would need to be in full vampire form or Harry would not cam down enough to get this over with.

Hermione and Draco looked with wide eyes as their greasy and big nosed potions professor changed before their eyes. His once grease slicked hair fell in soft waves to his chin. His once hard angry features turned more angular and have him an air of royalty. He grew at least a few inches to reach 6'5'' and the most startling of all were his robes. Once large billowing robes changed into two very large leathery wings. They reached to almost touch each side of the large room. Draco gasped as he saw the mark on the inside left wing. The same mark branded onto his neck, the mark of their clan. Severus, ignoring the other teens, let his instincts take over to perform the act of releasing a pups wings. He sat on Harry's thighs and brought the dagger just to the right of his neck, where his spine began. The boy began to thrash and hiss, but Severus growled and the raven-haired boy grew limp. In the back of his head Severus knew this was strange, that it should not happen. Pups only cow to the call of their dominant or their parent. But that was pushed aside as he began the process of cutting out the fledging's wings.

"Draco, be ready for him to feed from you. And be warned; this is going to be bloody and he _is _going to scream." Was all the warning he gave as he dug the blade into the boys back. Harry screamed and clenched the ropes that bound his wrists, his glamour breaking in the process. Hermione noticed the change in his appearance, but thankfully it looked as if the professor did not. So focused on his task the potions master made no acknowledgement to the sudden dispel of magic. Snape made the first cut quick and the second one followed only moments after, followed by another scream. He then tossed the dagger away and placed his hands on Harry's bleeding back. He closed his eyes and pushed his magic into his hands to coax the wings out. Slowly they began to move under Harry's skin and then the tips began to peak from the slits made. Harry didn't stop screaming the whole time. Once the wings were halfway through Snape jumped off the teen and the rest of the wing flew out in a quick motion. Harry gave an animalistic cry as they were released. All three of them gaped at the size of his wings. While Snape's were large, Harry's were….huge. They touched the top of the room and easily reached each side of the room. They were leathery and covered in black/blue scales on the outside. Though as the candlelight hit them, they turned a silver color. Once they stretched their full length they began to shrink, becoming the proper size to fit the teen they belonged to. Harry lay limp on the bed, and being a vampire, was not breathing. Draco rushed to his side, Hermione handing him a blood replenishing potions for after. The blonde undid the ties with wandless magic and coaxed Harry into sitting up.

"Harry, come here. I'll make it feel better," He ushered the boy's head closer to his neck. Harry just looked up with tired red eyes. Draco smiled and gave a small chuckle.

"Yes you egotistical prat, they were leathered and huge. Now get over here so you can heal and we can rest. " He scooted the boy over and had him half lay on his chest. His wings automatically hid them from the others view, which was much appreciated by Snape. He softly touched Hermione's shoulder and beckoned her outside the room.

"It is inappropriate for other vampires to see mates drinking from each other. That is why his wings covered them. Come." And the two left the room. Snape put up a silencing charm and an alerting charm, to give them privacy, but also to let him know once they were done. He was itching to see the boy's clan mark, especially with wings that large.

"Professor, please do not go looking for his clan mark, not yet." He turned a surprised look at the young witch. It was as if she read his mind. She gave a soft smile.

"We have a seer among us, and she warned me against looking into things before I was ready to know. She told me to tell you the same. Beware your thirst for knowledge; sometimes you gain more than you ever wished to know. Don't worry, you'll find out this summer, she assured me. But it is not time for it yet." HE lost his shock and turned to face her with a sneer.

"Do not think to tell me what to do witch. I am a fully matured dominant vampire and I will do what I wish, when I wish it. I can handle any new knowledge I wish to know. Remember who you are speaking to before using such insolence in my presence again." He snarled angrily. Hermione just gave him a frustrated look.

"Do you really? Then you have found that your mind is tampered with, that people you once trusted are in fact liars, and you have realized what has been hidden from you, from right under your nose? I think not. Until you answer those questions you are not ready. I know even vampires heed the word of a pureblood seer, do not be stupid to cast her away so blindly just because she is young. Power knows no age, only those worthy to wield it, " With that she saw the alarms go off to alert them when the boys were composed. She walked over to the door without seeing the expression on their professor's face. One does not usually win an argument with a vampire and live to walk away. Snape growled at the young witches words, but knew she was right. Much as he hated to admit it, seers were powerful beings. Their advice was not one to be tossed aside or taken lightly. Wrapping himself in glamour's once more he wrote a small note to the teens. Letting them know he had something to attend to, but to stay in his rooms for the next day. All three were excused from classes. He left it charmed to the door, and took his leave; flooing to Riddle manor.

He had much to tell his Lord, and he could use a stiff drink after the night he has had.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ENDCHAPTER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thank you all for your patience! I have half of the next chapter written! I am also taking a poll for love partners! I have already decided this is a D/H, N/L, and S/R. But the others are open for potential mates! Leave your request in your review please or I have a poll made up too.

Here are the options!

Hermione/Blaise

Hermione/Cedric (cause he will be big later on)

Hermione/Twins (either or both ;) )

Blaise/Pansy

Cedric/Ginny

Blaise/Ginny

Fred/George (sorry I'm a sucker for twincest)

Tom Riddle/Hermione

Let me know if any other peak your interest, I'm pretty open minded about it

Thank you again for being the amazing readers you are! Keep in touch for the next chapter, its going to be fun as the Yule season approaches. Then we will skip all the way to the end of the year when Harry and the great Lord Riddle finally meet. Along with a shaggy friend we've missed these past few chapters

Kakeru


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter. Characters and main plot are property of J.K. Rowling. However, in this story the main plot will be manipulated to fit my imagination.

**A True Heart of Darkness: Chapter Twelve**

**Planting Seeds of Doubt…**

Hermione walked into the room, taking a deep breath to calm herself and smiled at the sight before her. Harry was lying on Draco, stomach down fast asleep, his wings moving slowly up and down around them. She finally took the time to notice her friend's new appendages. They were still fairly large in their newly shrunken state, but nonetheless were completely magnificent. The back was covered in dark black blue scales, but as she looked closer she noticed they were laced with streaks of silver. The ends were pointed and at the peak there was a sharp horn. They reminded her of dragon wings from fairy tales she had read as a child. She frowned at the slowly healing cuts made down his back, and the jagged ones from his wings bursting out. Dried blood still matted the place his wings sprouted from, but she could see it was slowly healing. Breaking from her observation she saw that Draco was awake, running his fingers soothingly through the raven's hair. He was flushed but she was relieved to see the empty bottle of blood replenishing potion on the table next to the bed. Draco met her gaze and gave a tired smile and ushered the Gryffindor to a chair conjured next to the bed. As she took her seat quietly, Draco broke the silence.

"Its safe now Hermione, but he should sleep for a while longer. Just be sure not to touch either of us, I don't want him to act on his instincts and harming you. However, I want to know what happened with Uncle Sev when you two left us," He asked in a soft voice, never pausing in his ministrations. Hermione nodded and began explaining what had happened. His eyes narrowed when she said how Severus wanted to find out Harry's clan and her worry that he would not heed her warning. He kept quiet till she was done.

"If anything he has gone to vent to either my father or the Dark Lord about being scolded by a muggleborn witch. I half wish I could have seen his face when you set him straight." He laughed lightly and Hermione let a small smile grace her face, but Draco's quickly faded to worry.

"But he cannot see Harry's clan mark. He will know that instant that he is Harry's father. Severus only has one sister, and she has no children. She is a dominant female and lives primarily in Asia with their clan and she doesn't..." He paused, "Though I should stop. It is not my place to speak of his family." He closed his eyes, leaning his head against the headboard of the bed.

"Don't worry Draco, from what you've said the Dark Lord heeds the words of seers. If Professor Snape went to talk to him I'm sure he won't persist the issue till the two of them are ready. What we need to concern ourselves with is explaining the three of us being gone for three days. Harry is easy. We can just say that he got sick again, but recovered quicker than last time. However, I don't know how we will be able to explain our absence as well." Hermione said with a worried look. She pondered for a moment than gave a smile.

"I know. I can go back and tell everyone the two of you got in a fight in an abandoned corridor after dinner. You caused Harry to relapse into his sickness and he hit you with a horrible jinx. Severus and Blaise can cover for you and I can cover for Harry. The students will believe us, but there is one issue we haven't brought up. Dumbledore." She paused at the blonde's dark look. His eyes narrowed and seemed to glow like moonlight.

"Severus can help us there. I'll talk to him in the morning about speaking to our beloved Headmaster. He can make the man believe we are incapacitated. Making sure to only twist truths and not outright lie to him. For now, we need to concentrate on Harry recovering and preparing for next weekend." He said finishing with a controlled yawn. Hermione gave a small laugh at the action and made her move to stand.

"Don't worry about that. Blaise, Neville, Pansy, Luna and I can make sure that everything is planned accordingly. You two take this time to rest, get things sorted with Harry's wings. Just make sure to keep Harry's clan mark hidden. Get some sleep, and stay here till after dinner tomorrow." She smiled at the glare. The Slytherin was just like his mate, never liked being told what to do.

"Yes mom, I'll be sure to do that," He sneered back. Moving slightly to get comfortable, having Harry fit into the grove of his body. Letting his head rest in the crook of Draco's neck and wrapping his arms around the Slytherin's body, doing the same himself, but making sure not to touch Harry's open wounds on his back. Hermione smiled at the pair before leaving the room, making sure to cast a special silencing charm to let the two sleep. The charm would keep all outside noise out and also keep them from being heard from outside the room. It was a new spell she had been working on. Hermione hoped it worked, those two needed rest.

She left the room with a smile on her face, taking a deep breath to finally let all the tension leave her body. She had been worried for Harry, the boy who she now considered her brother in all but blood. She had read how wrong releasing a young vampire's wings could go. She ran a hand through her hair, twisting the ends in a nervous manner. She then caught sight of the note on the door. She gave a soft laugh at the tense writing of the professor. She left the note back on the door and headed out of the man's private rooms. She paused at the door, looking back once more with a worried look. She shook her head and then left. Unknown to them, blue eyes peaked out from the fireplace once more, disappearing right as the door closed after the young girl.

Dumbledore pulled out of the fireplace and took in what he had just seen. Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, and Harry Potter along with Snape disappeared into a room for a lengthy amount of time. He had thought of leaving, but then Severus and the young muggleborn began talking about clans and suddenly all his questions were answered. It appeared Harrison took after his father after all. The Headmaster has to restrain his outrage at that. He had hoped Lily's powerful magical blood would win the war for dominance, but it appeared they made a creature instead. He was furious, now with his martyr immortal he could not fulfill his role in destroying Tom Riddle. He let out a small angered yell and things on his desk began to vibrate in his anger. He needed the boy to finish his war against Riddle. It was all for the greater good! Then to find out his castle held a pureblood seer, oh that was just a blow to his ego. To think the great Albus Dumbledore had not known this beforehand. She was another asset he would gain through any means. Any 'prophecy' or foresight, controlled by him, would gain various groups to his cause. Then that stupid muggleborn had to go give Severus the idea his memories were tampered with. Now he would have to find a way to discreetly strengthen the charms on Snape's mind to keep the man under his thumb. He sat at his desk and began to write letters to various people who owed him a debt. He would get young Harry to see his way and fix the problems his little group of friends seems to be making of his plans, no matter the cost. The first step was eliminating their source, one mangy old dog. Then he would stop their scheming, they were only a small group of school children after all. Fawkes gave a sad trill at the Headmaster. The honorable man he had served was falling from grace, and the phoenix could not see his bonded under this Dumbledore. He opened his wings and in a ball of flame left his old master, severing the Headmaster from himself at last.

The next morning found Harry still fast asleep in Snape's guest bed, his wings fluttering above him as he dreamed. Draco had woken up early and made his way through the potion masters room like a pro. Upon seeing the note on the bedroom door, he busied himself until the professor woke. Severus Snape slowly walked out of his rooms in his usual attire to find his Godson sitting in a chair reading a book on sleeping potions. As he shut his bedroom door, Draco tore his eyes from the book and smiled at his Godfather. He noticed the man had yet to fix his glamour and took pleasure in knowing he was comfortable around him not to have it, that or still to hung over to remember.

"Good morning Uncle Sev, sleep well?" He asked quietly, knowing the man would have had a lot to drink the previous nights. Snape just looked over at his Godson and wandlessly brought a hangover potion from his personal stores. After taking the potion he nodded to Draco and took the seat opposite him.

"I will be much better now. Have you eaten yet?" He asked in a hoarse voice. Draco shook his head and the professor called an elf to bring them some breakfast.

"After we eat I will need to speak to the Headmaster. During that time the both of you need to stay out of sight, he may want to come here and while he knows my true nature, I do not think it wise to inform him of Mr. Potter quite yet, if he didn't know about it already that is." He drawled out before the house elf returned with their meal. Hot cakes, sausage, eggs, and toast were served piping hot. Draco made a move to go wake Harry, but was stopped by a gentle grip on his wrist.

"He will need to sleep most of the day before he can recover. Your blood will be all he can have, leave him for now." He said and released the blonde to begin eating.

"Okay," Draco answered and the two ate in silence for a moment. About halfway through the meal Severus set his utensils down.

He looked up at his only godson, a boy who he considered his own, and felt a pang of emptiness inside his chest. How could this happen? He had never found his mate, but he heard from other to lose one's other half was devastating, leaving the other to kill themselves to end the pain. Yes, he knew that Draco would too become a vampire eventually, they all did. Unless the vampire mated with another immortal creature they would turn. The fear of losing one's mate, even to old age, was strong and unbeatable. He took in the small flush on the boys cheeks, the strong heartbeat, and the way he was just so…human. For a moment a flash of red hair and smiling green eyes entered his mind, but was quickly thrust away. He looked at his half empty plate, feeling the sting behind his eyes as tears tried to form. No. Those thoughts were too painful to think of now. Where did they even come from? He closed his eyes for a moment, the memories beginning to fade behind his occlumency shields. When he looked back up Draco was finished and giving him a worried look.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a cautious voice.

"No Draco, I am not." He said fairly loud. Draco looked taken by surprise for a moment, but quickly composed himself.

"What is the matter? Could I help somehow?" He asked such innocent questions, as if he didn't know!

"What is the matter? Maybe the fact you are mated to a vampire! That I know you will never grow old, marry a nice woman, and have the loving family you deserve. You being mated to a creature I could live through, but Potter! I can't bear it Draco. He is always getting into trouble and danger appears to materialize around him! You will always be targeted, never be safe!" He ended his rant, almost yelling. Draco looked at his Godfather with surprise, having never seen the man lose his temper before. He took a moment to collect his thoughts and give an answer, one Severus believed was beyond his years.

"I know that. I know I will never grow old, never feel sickness, see some of my closest friends die as I stay young. I know that if we find a way to have a family they will be vampires as well, maybe some will be lucky and be like Harry. Human for the first thirteen years of their lives before they are forever bound to drink human blood. But I also know I will be loved and protected in every way possible. Yes, one day I won't be human anymore, but that still isn't for years. We both know Harry will continue to age till he reaches magical maturity around his seventeenth birthday. Till then I'm human, more fragile and breakable than if I was turned now. We are doing our best to keep each other safe; in a way we are a family. As for me, don't worry; between the Malfoy's and two dominant vampires, I'm the safest." Severus Snape did not know how to reply to his godson's declaration. He felt the rage leave his body, and remorse filled its place. Merlin, he needed a drink. He knew Draco's parents had no problem with his mateship, they saw him being bound to a powerful pureblood vampire to be very beneficial. Hearing that it was Harry Potter had made them feel even better, knowing that the boys would never be under the light's control. Harry's new nature would not allow it. He took a sigh and rose from the table. As he passed Draco he laid a hand on his shoulder before leaving to have his talk with the headmaster.

Draco watched his godfather leave before returning to the guest bedroom. Harry was still fast asleep, but his wings had stopped moving around him. They were hanging just slightly above his skin. Draco took a seat next to the bed, waiting for his raven-haired angel to wake. He smirked at the thought, well maybe not an angel.

The few days after Harry got his wings were quite interesting. Severus had no problem with the headmaster, it appeared he bought the spell gone awry story and did not question the student's involvement. This led the potions professor suspicious, that he had apparently fooled the great Albus Dumbledore, and he had felt timid magic being used on his mind throughout their meeting. Once he returned to his rooms he used the time to check on his mindscape and was shocked to find a door he had not noticed before. At first the potions master was furious, but cooled down a while later to think of a rational way to fix this. He would go to Voldemort in the summer to have the man help him open the door; he found there was quite a powerful spell on it. Harry, after he woke, only took a short six hours to gain full control of his wings. He was able to hide them, disillusion them, and change their size on command. He had great joy in making them become a part of his cloak, much like professor Snape had them. As they returned to classes two days after it appeared as if everything went back to normal, appearance wise for them at least.

To pass the time Harry read a book on animagi he found in Severus's quarters and asked the man to lend it to him. Snape agreed and let him know that there was quite a bit on becoming an animagi in the book, but to be careful when practicing. He warned them that most wizards with dark animagi forms, such as dark magical creatures or just animals that creeped people out were taken into custody or watched. The ministry believed they were dangerous beings because those forms were only given to 'dark wizards'. Harry made sure to keep this in mind for their training, which he wanted to begin right after their meeting with the students and work on in the summer, possibly with some of the recruits.

Time moved fast that week and suddenly it was the Saturday of the meeting, a month before final exams. They wanted to plant their seeds of doubt about the headmaster and let the students use the summer to mull over their final decision. Then use follow up meetings to switch their perception of the world, make them open their minds to the whole scope of magic. Though before that security measures had to be made. In preparation of possible leaks Hermione created a kind of sign in sheet that, once signed, bound the student to secrecy using old pureblood magic. They would not be able to tell anyone about the meeting or their decision unless it was Harry, Draco, Hermione, or Neville. This insured their safety, no could know what the students were up to. It was currently 6:45 in the evening and Harry was pacing outside the room of requirement with Draco, asking for the perfect meeting place.

"Oh do take your time Harry, we don't have a schedule to keep or anything," Draco drawled on with a smirk. Harry, whose eyes were closed, stopped his pacing.

"Perfection takes time love, you would know. I believe it takes half an hour for you to just do your hair," He said in a dry tone and resumed his pacing. Draco pouted and huffed playfully. He was about to make another comment when a door appeared on the wall. Beautiful intricate vines covered the front with flowers blooming sporadically around the spaces. Harry stopped right in front of the door, opened his eyes and smiled. He turned to face a pouting Draco and ushered him forward with an extended hand. Draco let the pout fall and grasped the hand of his mate.

"Come and look, I promise the time was worth it," He pushed the door open and walked in. The room had Draco's eyes widening and his mouth hanging open in a very un-Malyfoyish way.

The entrance room had a beautiful painting of the whomping willow moving in a breeze and a vintage looking welcome sign. The walls were painted a homey crème color, and blended into the brown/red of the next room. As they walked past the entrance they were greeted with a huge space filled with couches and individual chairs. Small tables filled the space, small notepads and quills were on all the chairs around the room. All the furniture was placed in a large semicircle with a 6inch raise podium in the center connecting to the wall. There was a white board, muggle markers, and small magnets on the board. There were 6 chairs on the small podium, leaving one of them to be standing and talking at all times. The ceiling was a dome shape and had a black dragon that flew around the entire space. It was made of different shapes and took up the size of an medium sized dog. Off to the left were two loo's for either a male or female student to use. And to the right was a small kitchen filled with water and pumpkin juice in small goblets. The walls went from an earthy red to a crème color again toward the bathrooms and another earthy green with dark brown mixed in to look like cracks or vines through all the walls. I gave off a peaceful and home feeling. Draco guessed it meant to calm and ease the students coming in. After taking in the room Draco turned to see Harry leaning back in the entrance, a smug look on his face.

"I told you perfection takes time. The dragon was something special that took the most detail. It listens to what is said by anyone while we are talking, even if it is a whisper and then records it on a parchment on the back of the white board. That way we can weed out possible recruits, but also traitors that may be pretending. I made sure it knew who was who, by looks and a name. It should work, but it was a complex 'wish'. We might only get what is said, but that is still valuable." He finished his speech and glanced back at Draco who was smirking. This caused the smug look to fall from his face, turning confused. Draco slauntered over until he was in front of Harry.

"The dragon has nothing to do with me?" He asked Harry smiled, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. Draco placed his arms on the other's now taller shoulders as Harry replied.

"Well I did have to take the inspiration from the sneakiest dragon I know. Who just happened to be you," Draco gave a dark smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

Harry sighed in contentment, never getting used to the way Draco's lips felt against his. He loved the way his throat burned now that he knew what it meant, that his mate was close and safe. He pulled the blonde flush against him and both groaned in delight. Harry could feel his wings wanting to spring out and encase them, but held them twitching in the form of his robes. Just as things got heated they heard a knock on the door behind them and reluctantly broke apart. Harry's eyes had started to bleed red and he took a breath to calm himself before moving. Draco leaned on a wall behind him, his breath taken away.

Harry walked over to the door and pushed it open to reveal the rest of the gang. Hermione had a pad with parchment on it, most likely covering the charmed sign in sheet. Neville and Luna were talking quietly and Harry saw the light blush stain his friends cheeks as he opened the door. Blaise was looking at the intricate door with interest, curiosity shining in his indigo eyes with Pansy smirking behind him. Harry put on a pissed off look and stepped aside to let them enter. Once they all went inside there were many gasps and Hermione and Neville gave Harry approving looks. The raven continued to give them a dry stare.

"Why the look Harry?" Hermione asked in a curious tone. Draco gave a small, almost unnoticeable blush at the comment.

Harry just turned his gaze to her and in a flat tone said, "If you must know I was snogging my mate senseless, and you all interrupted us. Quite rude I might add." He ended with a smirk. Then all of them proceeded to laugh while Draco's blush deepened. Harry led them to the podium and explained what he wanted to happen.

"I want you guys to talk the most. Tell them my childhood, the way Dumbledore went against the law to have me brought up as he sees fit, and anything else. Most of all show them we aren't pureblood maniacs; that we are a cohesive group of people bent on 'protecting' the students. I'll only say something at the end and give the right facial expressions at the right time. Hermione, please wait outside and tell them to enter, sign in, grab a seat, and we will start once most everyone has arrived. There should be about seventeen students coming." She nodded and took to the entrance.

"Neville, I want you to be the 'concerned student'. Because of how everyone sees you, it would be the most believable, also since you did in fact write the note. Blaise, Pansy, and Draco please wait for the other three to go first and then keep to talking about looking out for new friends. We want to get rid of the stupid rivalry in the school, especially between our two houses. So whatever you can do to help would be appreciated." He said.

"Don't worry we have an idea to get them to get over it." Blaise guided Pansy to their seats and started talking quietly. Draco took Harry's hand and went to sit next to their friends. Luna followed them and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"It would help the most to have the two demons here and also to not be afraid to speak of your dragon mate. It will help win the most important ones over to show your feeling for each other aren't affected by houses. But there will be at least one who must be removed at the end of class today." Luna said before taking Neville's hand and dragging him to the refreshment table. Harry just shook his head at the two of them, but kept her words in mind. He sat next to the Slytherin's as the first few students began to come in.

Ginny Weasley thought herself to be a fair yet fierce person. She always saw people as they were, trying not to judge them by their wealthy or blood. This caused her to be well liked in all houses for sticking up for them, even if she was considered a blood traitor. So when she had received the letter she immediately felt a strong sense of guilt for missing something with Harry. Since he had saved her from the Chamber of Secrets she had tried to return the favor by stopping people from talking bad about him, especially the Slytherin students. To find out that the Headmaster had done something bad to him angered her. She had tried talking to some girls, but found she couldn't tell anyone about it. She was mad at first, but realized maybe it wasn't her place to speak about it anyway. So she was glad when the day of the meeting she was relieved to finally see what was going on. Coming up to the seventh floor she saw Hermione talking to some Hufflepuffs's she recognized and they walked into a room she had never realized was there. She made her way up the rest of the way and made it to the door.

"Hey Hermione, I didn't know you'd be here." She said

"Hello Ginny, I'm glad you could make it. If you were surprised by me, this is just the beginning. Go ahead and go in, there is a sign in sheet on the entrance table and take a seat. We'll start soon." She smiled and gestured to the door.

"Well I shouldn't be surprised. You're practically Harry's sister the way the two of you are, inseparable. Well see you inside." She waved goodbye and walked in.

Like other students she was in awe of the design of the room, literally taking her breath away. She signed the paper at the entrance and made her way inside. She saw a large group of Gryffindor's sitting together and the group of Hufflepuff's. There were three Ravenclaw's sitting off to the side along with two Slytherin's next to them. She made her way over to between the Ravenclaw's, Gryffindor's, and Hufflepuff's. She felt bad for the Slytherin's sitting by themselves, but she didn't feel she would be welcomed by those two, especially Greengrass. She looked up at the podium and noticed everyone on it. Pansy Parkinson was sitting on the far left of the room, facing the large group of students. She had a emotionless look on her face as she looked over the people siting below her. Ginny didn't see her usual smug expression; instead she saw more of a calculating look. Next to her was Blaise Zabini, also from Slytherin. His indigo eyes were locked on her and she had to resist a blush rising to her face. She took in his angular face and dark smooth skin. She looked straight into his eyes and saw amusement there along with something she couldn't place, but felt her heart speed up on her. She broke the eye contact and continued down the row of seats. Next to him, to her surprise, were Neville and Luna. Neville had a small smile on his face as Luna talked to him. She smiled; already seeing the boy was wrapped around her finger. She was happy. Luna was a sweet girl that many took advantage of. She hoped with Neville, being the same way in her eyes, didn't let anyone walk on top of them. Next to them were Harry and Draco Malfoy. She had to stop her automatic reaction to scowling at the blonde and let her mouth fall open as the two smiled at each other in a way she had seen her parents do many times. He mouth fell open and she stared in shock as the two sat comfortably together. She shook her head and hoped that relationship would be explained in this little meeting. She smiled as she saw her brothers sitting close, as always, at the end with an empty chair between the love-birds and them. The two were blatantly pointing to different people and making remarks about them. She could hear them laugh and then they stood up to the front of the podium. Their height and popularity amongst students caused all talking to fall and the room gave them their attention. She heard the door close again and spotted Hermione walking in and taking the empty seat next to Draco on the podium as the twins began speaking.

"Now you all were given a letter earlier this week talking about the injustice done to our friend, Harry Potter. We are all up here, as his closest friends, to tell you the truth because we think you deserve to know." George began. A hand shot up from a Huffepuff muggleborn Ginny knew, Justin Flinch-Fletchy.

"What are all these Slytherin's doing here, especially those three up there? We all know they aren't friends and are just pureblood bigots!" he said angrily. Cedric Diggory looked over to his fellow badger with a grimace. He was a pureblood himself, but he believed everyone deserved a second chance.

"Justin, let them talk before you make accusations." He said loud enough for everyone to hear. The younger student didn't look remorseful, but sat back with a frown. Fred was frustrated that there were already signs of problems with their possible recruits. He nodded to George and took his turn to talk.

"Thank you Cedric. We are all close friends up here, and yes I know it is a surprise. Deal with it. When it's their turn they will come up and tell you why they are here, but we need to get back to business. We are all here to talk about our dearest Headmaster Dumbledore. Head of the Light, and the man seen to do no wrong." He paused for effect and locked eyes with different students. When he looked to Ginny he winked and his sister rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm here to say you're wrong. To tell you that he is in fact a selfish, manipulative, and cruel man that shouldn't be allowed to influence our generation." At the end of his declaration there were many shouts from different student in protest. The only ones who stayed silent were Cedric, Daphne, Theo, Ginny, Susan Bones, and Parvati Patil. Fred grimaced at their reaction, but knew he had to get this part out of the way.

"Stop it!" he yelled and they slowly quiety down. He glared at them, but continued on.

"I know you don't want to hear it, but its true. He has been horrible to Harry and it's our fault we let him do it. He put Harry with muggles, and not just any muggles, but ones that detest magic. Can you think of that? Being punished because of accidental magic, having the magic 'beat out of you' at the young age of two or three? They tortured a child because of how he was born! And who let them? Our dear sweet Headmaster. I can't even talk about it without getting angry, because I let a friend down. I let a friend suffer! And I made a promise to him I won't let that old coot do it to him again." He said in anger and roughly took his seat. George sat next to Fred, trying to calm him down with discrete touches and soft words.

"I know you aren't used to seeing the fun loving twins that way, but that's how we all feel." Neville said as he stood up with Hermione to start their speech.

"That's one thing that made me write the letter to you all. I think we can trust you, and that you can help us with this. Harry is my best friend and I want to keep him safe. Haven't you seen that he comes back so skinny at the beginning of the year? It is because they starve him in the summer. He isn't fed, he's overworked, and stuffed in a cupboard for long lengths of time. Headmaster Dumbledore never checked up on him for his first eleven years and continues to send him back. I don't want a man like that teaching me morals and values. I don't want a man like that around the people I care about." His eyes went to Luna and then back to the shocked students on front of him. Most were shocked to see this outspoken side of Neville, and the accusations made to a large figure in their lives. Someone they had thought to be the symbol of goodness and light in the world. Ginny was feeling so guilty, along with others in the group. In particular the Hufflepuff's and Gryffindor's.

"I know this is a shock, but what Neville says is true. Did you know that the Headmaster sends out all the first letters personally, especially to those in muggle homes? Harry's first letter was sent to the cupboard under the stairs. Did he go himself and check on him? Take him to Diagon Alley or send a professor and ask why the letter was addressed there? No. Instead he sent dozens of letters after the first wasn't answered making the muggles try to leave the country with Harry. He sent Hagrid to pick him up. Infuriating the muggles further. I had professor McGonagall come help me integrate into the wizarding world and I'm not as important as Harry. Dumbledore has never done the right thing regarding my friend. I will never trust him again with my care or anyone I love. Please look at the things he does and try to see the reasoning behind it. None of it adds up." With that she took her seat and let them think for a moment. The students murmured amongst themselves as Blaise and Pansy took the stage. The two Slytherin's received glares and grimaces from many, but not all of them; it was a start.

"I know no one likes us and thinks we don't belong up here, but we really are friends of Harry's. We don't act like it in public because we don't want people to think we are making him evil or some rubbish. He is an amazing friend and once we found out all this from him we began to hate the headmaster. Harry never deserved any of that. But at the same time it has made him the greatest person I know. I wouldn't have been able to handle such harsh living conditions growing up, and for that he has my upmost respect and friendship." Blaise said, giving Harry a smile and receiving one in return. He looked at Ginny in the crowd and gave her a heated look and took his seat. Ginny blushed and her heart raced, but she tried to focus on what they were saying. Pansy took a deep breath and began her speech in much the same fashion, but shocking the students below more than anyone else.

"I know I'm known as the bitch of Hogwarts, the Slut of Slytherin, and an evil skank. I don't deny that I am cruel to people I don't like and think that all of us are crazy to be sharing this with any of you. You're all so set in following whatever Dumbledore says I thought this meeting was a lost cause. But I'm here for a friend, and not the one you are all here for. At first, I hated Harry Potter. He was the symbol of everything I detested. Then he went and stole my best friend from me, how could I even think of supporting him. But then I saw him with Draco. How he treated my best friend like he was the most important thing in the world. I saw how happy they were and dropped my judgments about him. No matter how much I didn't like him, no one deserves to not have love growing up. I know cheap from a pureblood Slytherin right? Wrong. We are all very tight knit with family, and express love in private. I care very much for everyone up on this stage, and yes. I have even come to care for Harry as a friend. And if I can care and stand up for him, can't you?" She ended seeing that some had started to tear up at the end of her speech.

They began to feel the guilt of seeing how their friend had been suffering. Others were starting to question what they believed to be true about the Light side in this so-called 'war', while some looked up with respect and longing at the closeness they all seemed to share. They came off as a family looking to help their closest member, the heart of their group. Harry smirked on the inside as he saw how his friend's speeches had touched almost everyone in the room. He had hoped sharing his 'life' from their perspective would make sure that everyone, even the Slytherin's, would think it over and join him. He let them sit and chatter for a few minutes and stood up himself, grabbing Draco's hand to join him on the stage. The blonde stayed silent, knowing he would go last. Harry waited till they stopped talking and spoke softly, trying to use their previous guilt and sympathy.

"I want to thank you for coming, and listening to what we have to say. I just want to stop him from putting me back in that house, back with those people. I can't legally do anything because I'm a minor, but I want my friends to know what is happening. We trust you to really think about this. We didn't tell you to start an uprising or a fight. We told you because we don't want him taking advantage with you like he does with Ron Weasley. Ron was promised my friendship, but he has done nothing to earn it. Instead the Headmaster keeps using him to spy on me and keeps making the boy promises he won't keep. I don't want this mad man taking advantage of you and putting you in danger. Thank you again." Harry turned to Draco for support. The blonde squeezed his hand and began the end.

"I love Harry. I don't care if you believe me or not, that's your problem. I don't show it to the world because I don't want people saying I've cursed him or this is to humiliate him. He is mine. I got over our rivalry and saw the person underneath the name. I saw he could look at the world like me and not judge. I love him, and I hope you can all believe what we've told you. A war is coming, maybe not for a few years, but it's coming. Do you want to be pawns to an old man, or fight for a cause you believe in without him manipulating your every move to HIS end goal? Think for yourselves for once. I did, and now I'm the happiest person alive." He paused to see his work. Hermione smiled at the changes in the student's demeanor. Most appeared determined to set things right, the only problem seemed to be Justin. The boy still looked closed off and was whispering to the people around him. The others seemed to look at him with confusion and shake their heads in disagreement. She stood to take over the end for the two boys.

"We want to make a defense club next year to better prepare ourselves for what is inevitably coming. But we do not want the Headmaster finding out, which is why we told you everything tonight. We told you all this tonight so you can make a choice to join us or not. We want to be the ones to control our lives and keep the ones we love safe. We do not plan to be pawns to either side of this senseless war. You have the summer to think this over. We will send out another owl right before school requesting your formal answer before we set up meetings on a more permanent basis. You can leave whenever you want tonight and we will be here to talk to you individually if you wish it. Goodnight." She ended and walked down from the podium to talk with the other girls from Gryffindor who called her over.

Blaise and Pansy went over to Daphne and Theo; the two had disbelieving looks and wanted an explanation from their friends. Cho Chang, Michael Corner, Oliver Wood, Lee Jordan, and Cedric Diggory met up in the middle with the twins. Neville and Luna were talking to Ernie Macmillian, Colin Creevey, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, and a reluctant Justin were talking together. Neville appeared to be explaining more while Luna looked an Justin with a dark look, then moving around the room with her eyes. Hermione was talking to Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Susan Bones, and Ginny Weasley. All the girls were talking equally with each other and appeared to be agreeing.

Harry smiled in pleasure at their work; their seeds were being planted. Dumbledore would no longer have control over these students. He couldn't wait till they were trustworthy enough to show his true form and strong enough to make his own army. He gave a dark smile at the thought of taking down the man who manipulated his life. He would have his revenge, and this was the beautiful beginning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ENDCHAPTER~~~~~~~~~~

Thank you for reading! I know some people are a little out of character but just roll with it, it'll all make sense later. Let me know what you think of the developing relationships! I was so happy to hear all your suggestions and have made the final list Sirius will be in the next chapter and a lot of explaining will be done so keep tuned! I can't wait to write the next chapter so it'll be out soon! Have a good week! Remember to review 3

Kakeru


	13. Chapter 13

**SUPER IMPORTANT DO NOT SKIP NOTE!**

Just wanted to let everyone know that I deleted the author note from the chapter selection because it was no longer relevant. That way the numbers wouldn't be off. And second I made a horrible time jump gone wrong. **I meant to put the time as the end of ****Winter Session****, not the summer. The meeting should have been right around the end of November.** I deeply apologize for this mistake, I'll make sure not to make such a huge one in the future. Well this is chapter thirteen I hope you enjoy and love to hear your comments 3

Secondly I want to thank you for your patience with this story. I haven't had time to add to this story lately. My four-year-old sister was diagnosed with leukemia and these past few months have been hard. Also I was in the hospital with my own medical problems that I am still in treatment for. Please keep the both of us in your prayers if you pray, but I beg of you to please send positive thoughts to my sister Karley. She is only four and the treatments are already causing hair loss and it breaks my heart to see her like this.

Thank you, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will do my best to keep this story updated.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter. Characters and main plot are property of J.K. Rowling. However, in this story the main plot will be manipulated to fit my imagination.

**A True Heart of Darkness: Chapter Thirteen**

**Let The Snow Fall**

Tom Marvolo Riddle looked at the ragged man before him, not quite believing his luck. He now had the one man that could answer all his questions, confirm or deny all his hope. Standing in front of him, in the vast entrance hall, was none other than Sirius Black. The man was unhealthily thin, bangs under his eyes showing his lack of sleep the past thirteen years, but nothing diminished his fierce onyx eyes. Those eyes held the determination and strength that had given the man his title as the merciless Lord Black. No one messed with those eyes and lived without a price. He was surprised Lucius had been the one to find and capture him, alone. The blonde told him he had found the man outside of Hogsmead attempting to live in a cave on the outskirts of the wizarding village. He took to walking around in his animagus form for free food and just to have some human interaction. Who would question just another dog wandering round the streets? No one would have guessed it be the supposed 'mass-murderer' Sirius Black. Thankfully, the Dark Lord had remembered the man's form of a grim and informed his supporters when he gave them their mission. At the moment Lord Malfoy stood in the back, blocking the doors as an added security. With that thought he turned his red gaze to the man again and saw him looking right back, obsidian eyes boring into him.

"Well Lord Black, I am glad to see you made it here in one piece. Would you like to clean up first or begin now?" The man narrowed his eyes and spoke freely.

"Begin what Tom? You know everything I do, and quit with that Lord Black shit! We tossed formalities aside years ago. If you want to ask me something just ask it snake face." Lucius was still present and paled at the blatant disrespect. He began to fear for the ragged man's health. No one spoke like that to his Lord, no one. At least, no one that survived. So when Lord Riddle suddenly let out a loud hard laugh, Lucius thought he was hallucinating.

"Ever the sharp tongue Sirius, oh I've missed it. I had to make sure the old fool hadn't made you part of his cover up. Are you bound by any oath, spell, or memory charm?" He asked, eyes brimmed with humor at the situation. He took a glance at Lucius and had to refrain from laughing aloud again. The man looked like a mix between perplexed and horrified.

"No, I was the only one to get away before he could get ahold of me. Lily, Severus, and James all had their memories tampered with. Remus was held under oath, the Longbottom's tortured to insanity, and no dark families or officials ever knew the truth. He effectively destroyed anyone's memory of Severus and Lily. I was lucky to get away. Then the bastard had to go and impersonate me, making the world believe I killed my friends." He growled the last bit, angry at Dumbledore for ruining his families' lives.

"What of Peter Pettigrew? I know the old man enlisted his help in controlling James and Lily, I also know he was the one to give the old man your hairs to use." The Slytherin asked.

"As far as I know Peter died when Dumbledore went after him on that street. He wouldn't leave a loose end out there in his pursuit of 'the greater good'. But I do have good news." He paused to get the man's attention.

"Lily broke most of the memory charm before she was killed. How Dumbledore thought he could get one over on an Unspeakable with a Master's in Charms is beyond me. Once she had access to most of her memory she got in contact with me through two-way mirrors. When she had a chance to get away she entrusted me with a letter to tell Harry most of the general details. I gave it to him right before his transformation and he should have read it by now. I know it only has what Lily could remember before she was killed, but I think Remus would have told him his true name by now. Remus was always a closet Slytherin; we all were to some extent." He smirked in a mischievous way. Tom smile turned feral at the thought of young Harry taking his anger out on the Headmaster. His red eyes gave off a faint glow, the only outward sign of his rage. However, at the thought of finding the boy, his eyes softened.

"So it is true, Harry Potter is our Little Harrison?" The other men in the room had never seen Lord Riddle this hopeful. Sirius walked over to the man and placed a warm hand on his shoulder, eyes softening in sympathy.

"Yes, he is our Harry." Tom closed his eyes and took a deep breath, relief and happiness flooding through him. When he opened them he saw Sirius with a similar look. He couldn't believe he finally found him. His happy moment was cut short when he remembered Lucius was with them. He looked at the blonde to see him watching with disbelieving eyes, mouth slightly hanging open. He chuckled at his friends' predicament and obvious confusion.

"Lucius, I assume you have many questions. I am willing to answer them all, but first let us let Lord Black rest and clean up. Also send an order of nourishment and magic enhancing potions from Severus. It will give him an excuse to come to the manor so I may speak to him. Also I want Sirius to look like he never went to Azkaban. Then I will answer your questions my slippery friend." Lucius composed himself and nodded. He led a smirking Sirius through the various halls to his new room. The Dark Lord called his familiar and Nagini slithered up his leg to rest her head on his shoulders.

"_You have found him Master? Our Little Harry, Our Little King?" _she asked excitedly. He stroked her head in a loving way.

"_Yes my old friend, we have found him. And soon, we will get our Little King back home safe. I will not let my Nephew be left in that wretched muggle home any longer. He will be brought back where he belongs." _ He shrunk his familiar and made his way to his personal library. Nagini took her place wrapped around his wrist, disguised as a simple bracelet.

"_Soon we will get him back,"_ He said as the doors closed behind him. He needed to find a way to help Severus defeat the mental spell on his memories. He would not lose them all again.

Back at Hogwarts Pansy Parkinson thought on her choices this year and was happy with where she ended up. She had found a side to the war that would keep her safe and away from persecution. I mean, who would go against the Boy-Who-Lived? She smiled as she made her way to the library. While Draco and Blaise were her two closest friends, she missed her other more bookwormish one. She had been so caught up with the Sanctuary and recruiting students she had neglected her old friend and felt guilty. She hurried over to a lone table in the back of the library, avoiding groups of Ravenclaw's trying to finalize their winter break study guides. She sneered at them as she passed their tables. Who in their right mind would make a study guide for the winter holiday, madness in her opinion. She saw a patch of sandy brown hair and thick rimmed glasses at the back table and sat down regally next to him.

"Hello Theo, being a closet Ravenclaw are we?" she snickered next to him. The boy merely gave her an emotionless look and returned to the book he was reading. Pansy's smile fell and she gave her friend a calculating look.

"Decided to finally realize we were friends again have you," He said in monotone, not looking up from his text. After a few moments of silence he looked up to see Pansy looking at him with hurt in her eyes.

"I never forgot we were friends. I know I haven't been around much, but we've been busy. Now that the meeting is over…" She tried to explain. His face changed to a frown as he interrupted her.

"What was that all about anyway? Not speaking to either Astora or I and then coming out with all that, as if we would believe you're in line with those light sided hypocrites." He finished. Pansy had a scowl on her face as she looked at Theo. She didn't think he would let his emotions cloud his judgment of the group. Especially after they talked right after the meeting that night. Astora had asked most of the questions, but Theo had looked open to change.

"We have been friends since we were small children. Even before we became friends with Blaise and Draco, it was always the two of us. I've made new friends and now you're mad cause I hurt your precious feelings? Grow up Nott. I got involved in something monumental and was told not to tell anyone. Now that you are invited to join, you get an attitude? Fine then, keep making friends with your books. " She grabbed her book bag and made an angry leave.

"Pansy wait…" Theo tried to get her to come back, but she had made her way out before he could get up from the table. He sat down with a sigh and gripped the edge of his textbook in frustration.

"We are Slytherins, we stick together and strive for power." He mumbled before giving up on his studying and making his way to the Slytherin common room. He had a lot to think about. He didn't know if he could believe Potter wasn't with Dumbledore, but he did know the boy had power. If he was careful, he could ask the advice of his parents, without breaking the secrecy spell. He spent the rest of the day thinking over his choices.

Everyone in Hogwarts knew Ronald Weasley as the redhead with a short temper. Ever since the hallway incident with Potter he was more ostracized than before. No one wanted to be around the boy that tried to hex their savior, nor a boy who called top student Hermione Granger a mudblood in public. His usual visit with Dumbledore that weekend was cancelled and he was told not to contact the Headmaster unless it was for educational reasoning. Not even the staff wanted to associate with him. However, the last straw was pitied looks he got from his year mates in various houses. They would look at him like he was disabled or needed mental help. He returned the looks with a sneer and even openly cursed at some of them. Ron wasn't a very thoughtful boy; he didn't care what they thought. His own family saw him as the runt of the litter with no special talents. Ginny, his own sister, was seen spending time with Granger and Potter right before exams. He asked her angrily one day why she would talk to those Gryffindor traitors. She had glared at him, a look he hadn't been expecting from the young girl.

"Maybe they are more pleasant company than you! They're true friends Ron, and it's none of your bloody business who I spend time with in the first place! Harry saved my life last year and the two of them have always been there for me since I got here. Why don't you go and spend time with some of your own. Oh wait, you don't have any!" She had practically yelled in the middle of the common room before storming out. He had turned bright red and stormed up to the boy's dormitory. When he entered he saw all the boys around Harry's bed, whispering. Harry was in the middle with Neville, Seamus, and Dean surrounding him. Harry spotted him at the door and held up a hand. The other boys fell silent immediately and followed his gaze. When they looked at him Ron saw they're eyes go from bright interest to pity. His already red face went a grotesque shade of purple.

"Lets head to the Library guys, we can talk more there." Neville said. The past few weeks the group had slowly been expressing their true nature, the lighter side of it at least. His outspoken suggestion set Ron off as the others began to move out of the room. He yelled in rage as Harry passed him, striking out physically. Harry felt the blow coming and let it happen to show just how wrong Ron was to his house. He fell down the stairs as the punch landed on his cheek. He let his body fall naturally, fighting all his instincts to save himself. He gave out a yelp of surprise as a bottom stair struck his side. The last one clipped him in the head and had him grunting in discomfort. The other three boys gathered at the bottom of his crash. Neville looked up at Ron, standing at the top with a smirk on his face.

"Looks like the little hero isn't so special after all!" He yelled down. Seamus and Dean helped Harry get to his feet. He staggered a little, making sure to look in a lot of pain. Thankfully the last step had been sharp and had actually made the corner of his head bleed. 'I must need to feed' was his thought before he focused on the yelling happening around him.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Harry could have broken his neck falling from the stairs!" Neville yelled. His eyes starting to glow as his magic reacted to his angry state. Ron crossed his arms and gave a strong stance.

"He got what he deserved! He flaunts around the school like he owns it, acting like a fucking Slytherin for Merlin's sake! He's obviously going dark like his no good godfather and turning you all with him!" He yelled back. By now most of the common room was staring and many had gathered around Harry to see if he was alright. Harry thanked them quietly and accepted a handkerchief to place on his head. Both to clot the bleeding and not let any of the students see the skin stitching itself back together. Fred and George walked in at that moment and their smiles fell as they saw what was happening. They quickly walked over to where Harry was standing. George took the boys face in his hands, turning it to make sure he was okay and talking to him in whispers. Fred went next to Neville, trusting George to care for Harry.

"What the hell is going on?" Fred said as he made his way next to Neville, students parting under his harsh look. Ron's smirk faltered for a moment upon seeing his older brothers, but he only took a few steps down.

"Your stupid brother punched Harry and he fell down the stairs!" Neville told them and they saw how the young man was trying to control his anger. Fred looked to Harry and George. His twin gave him a nod and moved to Neville, seeing the boy still shaking in anger. Fred took hold of Neville's shoulders and tried to calm him down while George moved to face their brother.

"What the hell went through your head Ronald?" His face was cold and closed off and Ron felt a stab of pain at the formality in his voice. He sneered at his older brother.

"He is turning everyone away from the light! He is turning people dark and everyone is just too blind to see it! We should get rid of him before he becomes the next dark lord! I bet that's why the bastard tried to kill him anyway! Take out his competition before he could get any more power!" He yelled. All the Gryffindor's looked at their housemate with fear and disbelief.

"You're just mad that the famous boy-who-lived didn't want to be your friend first year. Stop spouting that nonsense and think! He has done nothing to you, nothing to warrant your disrespect and hatred! I am ashamed to call you family! You have done nothing but tarnish our family name since you got here!" George lost his temper at the end and gave into his anger, shouting at his brother.

"How dare you side with that traitor, over your own family!" Ron shouted right back, moving down the stairs to get in his brothers face. Fred stepped between them and gave the final blow that took Ron's breath away.

"Harry is more our brother than you will ever be," He said in a cold whisper and took hold of George. Neville followed after them, guiding Harry through the crowd to the 'hospital wing'. Ron stood there, pale and mouth open in shock. The common room was dead silent till all four boys left the room. Then it broke out in whispers, people dashing out the portrait hole to tell their friends what had happened. Parvati, Lavender, Dean, and Seamus took off to the lake, intent on talking about their decisions and looking for Ginny. They couldn't wait to see her face at the news.

Ron ran to his dorm room and barricaded himself in his bed till dinner. Most of the students would have been happy to not see him the rest of the day. Sadly, the pig had to eat. Though the story of what had happened was still being whispered through the houses. At dinner their head of house came down the tables, eyes ablaze with silent fury. She got to Ron first and Harry could see the redness of his face was showing the stern talking to he was getting. Once she finished talking Ron got up and made his way from the hall.

"I hope they just talk to him and leave me out of it." Harry grumbled, poking at his food. Hermione gave a snicker as McGonagall made her way to their area of the table.

"Mr. Potter I heard what happened in the common room earlier today and I have to say, that kind of behavior is unacceptable. The Headmaster has requested to see you after dinner to make sure you are well and hear your side of the story. The password is Sweet Tarts." She said and then made her way back to the head table. Harry rolled his eyes and went back to picking at his food.

"I was hoping with winter break coming around I could skip our little meetings." His face made a grimace Hermione and Neville were familiar with. Harry was hungry. And the only way to get him relaxed was to take his mind off it.

"So, how did you explain your recovery to Madam Pomphrey?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't end up going. Fred, George, and Neville took me to the Sanctuary and we hid out there for a while. I was fine before we even left the common room. Enhanced healing remember?" He smirked at her. Hermione rolled her eyes and continued to eat her dinner.

"They should have gotten your Dragon to make sure you aren't in a bad mood for your meeting later. I figure that tonight's discussion isn't going to pleasant." She said in-between bites. Neville gave a small chuckle.

"He told me earlier he wants to ask to go somewhere else for winter break, Dragon's Manor. I said good luck, the old man would rather send him out of the country than that house."

"That's for sure! I bet you ten galleons he tries to send him to the Weasley home, to try and patch things up with Ronald." Neville scoffed at Hermione.

"Deal!" he exclaimed and drew the attention of the person next to him.

"Thank you for betting over my life, it makes me see how much you care." Harry said in a monotone and then took a bite of his dinner with a grimace. The food was starting to taste bland and disgusting. He put down his utensils and took a drink of water from his goblet. The clean water helped remove the taste from his mouth, but his other hunger was beginning to bother him. The burning was starting to become intolerable.

'Draco?' He reached out through their mate bond.

'What's wrong Harry? Still recovering from earlier?' Draco's concerned voice answered.

'No, I'm okay. However, the hunger is getting to me. How do you feel? Are you up for it?' He asked hesitantly

'I am fine, but to ease your worries I'll bring a blood-replenishing potion with me. When and Where?' came the confident reply.

'Now, in the deserted classroom in the dungeons please. I have to meet Dumbledore in a few minutes and I do not think I can wait till after if we are to keep my new condition a secret.' Harry answered and stood from the table.

"I better get going. Don't want to keep the Headmaster waiting." He told his friends before leaving the Great Hall. In his rush missing the concerned eyes following his exit.

He made his way down to the dungeons and found the classroom he needed. It had no portraits and only one door to come and go. He sat at the lone desk chair and waited for Draco to make his appearance. As he sat there he drifted into a trance like state. The hunger leaving Harry more vampire than human. His mind drifted off to the coming weeks, he was actually looking forward to the winter break this year, and not just for the extra time with Draco. No, he wanted to take the time to formulate his plans for his year mates in their 'club'. He needed to get people thinking about accepting magical creatures into regular society, especially the 'dark' ones. The sooner he could stop hiding his nature the better. Speaking of, he slowly unraveled his 'cloak' setting his wings free.

"ahh" he let out a moan at the free feeling. He had not be given a chance to let them out much and they protested as he stretched them, letting them grow to half their original size. Still in a half dazed state he heard the door slowly open and reacted on instinct to the new presence. His eyes bled red and he spun into a half crouched position. His nails elongated into claws and his fangs grew to a threatening size. He let out a growl as the person stumbled in. The student let out a small scream before Harry had his hand over their throat, silencing them. Through the red haze he could not make out their appearance, just their strong heartbeat and floral smell.

"Harry! S-s-stop its me!" His gaze lightened at the familiar tone and he realized the 'red haze' was in actuality red hair. Ginny Weasley's to be exact. He backed off, letting his vampire features relax and his wings fall to his side. Ginny's hands flew to her throat and she sucked in gulps of air.

"Ginny, I'm sorry...I didn't know-" He scrambled for a reasonable explanation to fix this. Ginny was one of the recruits he wanted the most, not just because of the twins but because she was useful in her own sense. Before he could create an excuse she held up a hand, surprising him as she took in more air.

"Stop, its okay…I didn't mean to startle, but-What the hell was that?!" She ended a bit frantically. Just then the door opened again quickly to dispose Draco, looking annoyed and flustered to see Ginny in the room. Ginny took his pause to step in front of Harry, trying to block his wings.

"Malfoy, Harry and I were talking we will be done in a moment." Harry smiled at her move in front of him. Even when she didn't know exactly what was happening Ginny was trying to protect him. '_I knew she was a good choice'_ he thought.

"Don't worry Ginny, Draco knows," Said blonde saw his mates' wings were out and gave Ginny a dark glare.

"Why are you in here with him? Why are his wings out!?" He demanded in a strong voice. His eyes going hard silver in anger, Harry used this time to walk over to him. He leaned to speak softly to him, lest Ginny hear.

"Dragon, she surprised me and instinct took over. I thought she was a threat, you know my wings are only for you to see, to touch…"He said softly in his ear. Draco's eyes rolled back and he let out a small whimper only Harry heard, but it had the teen wanting the blonde alone in an instant.

"Harry, I promise I won't tell if you don't want me to, but what is going on? What are you?" Ginny's voice broke through their moment. Harry turned to face her and saw her pale upon seeing his red eyes again. He willed them back to their emerald color, if only to make her comfortable.

"I'm not telling you anything till I have an oath of secrecy. I apologize Ginny, but I cannot let this get out to anyone I don't trust, but just say it to the 'current' Harry Potter." She nodded slowly and gave her oath.

"On my life and magic I swear to protect the secrets of the current Harry James Potter, only revealing them to him and those he deems worthy." Gold magic tied a knot between the two and Harry gave a relieved sigh.

"You may only discuss this with myself, Draco, Hermione, Fred, George, Blaise, Pansy, Luna, and Neville. Those are the only people I trust, and it also gives you many people to talk this out with. I am a vampire Ginny, a pureblood to be exact. Draco is my mate and he was meeting me here to help me 'pass the time' before the holidays, if you catch my drift." Her pale nod said she did.

"Good, now I apologize again for attacking you. When my wings are out and I'm hungry I strike first and ask questions later. Go to Hermione now. Talk to her and get some bruise salve to help you heal. I'll explain more later, I promise." She nodded again and made her way to the door.

"I'm still behind you Harry," Were her last words before she dashed and left the room.

Draco let out a long sigh.

"Well there goes your secret. I'm sorry it took me so long. I got stopped by the astronomy professor to get my constellation journal back. If I would have been quicker…" Harry pressed his lips to the blondes, effectively stopping his ranting.

"Stop, everyone will have to find out eventually, and I have her oath. If she tells anyone other than our friends, she will die." He paused, taking a second look at the door. Eye bleeding red he raised his palm and gave a small wave. Silencing, locking, and a notice me not charm flew into place on the door. Draco gave a snort.

"Show off." Harry raised his eyebrows and gave him a haughty look. Draco laughed as the black haired teen pushed him up against the wall. Moaning as sharp teeth pierced his neck and sent warm tingling through his body.

_This will never get old_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Thank you for your patience. I won't lie I'm going through a bit of writers block, but I promise to have another chapter out before the New Year! It may not be as long, but it will be more concise. This jumped around a bit, but I wanted to get some of the side stuff out. _

_Will Ginny still be behind Harry when she learns just WHO he really is? _

_What will Dumbledore do next? _

_READ ON!_

_P.s. I love all reviews! _

_Kakeru _


	14. Author's Note, Please Read

_**Hello Everyone!**_

I know it has been such a long time since I have updated and I hope never to take this long again, but life has changed a lot since then. The reason for my long absence is not writers block, but a much happier excuse I became pregnant right after my last post and am happy to say I gave birth to twin boys. They are healthy and so am I, but this has caused a lot of things to take a back seat in my life. Especially writing :/ My boys are almost four months old now and trust me I've hardly slept and all my time (except when working cause babies are EXPENSIVE) is dedicated to them and my husband. So I'm working on it and I hope you stick with me cause I can for sure say, this story is far from over

Now to clear a little confusion. JAMES IS NOT HARRY'S FATHER. Never was, never will be, please stop sending me messages telling me I'm wrong. Harry was glamoured by Dumbledore to look like James so that when he forced Lily and James together he would be accepted as their son by the public. They were close friends which is why it was easy for people to belive they were secretly together. James also knew Severus and her were together, but he does not have a child in my story! James was also 100% human just like Lily. They were both human. Severus was the vampire just like Lupin is a werewolf. Lily was Snape's mate. The reason no one knew about them being together was because they were really secretive about it. Only their close friends knew about their relationship, which is why they had to have their memories altered like Lucius did (spoiler), Run like Sirius, or be kept under an oath like Remus. Remus KNOWS that Snape and Lily were together he just can't say it. He can hint at it like with Harry's name, but he cannot come out and say it.

If you have anymore questions feel free to ask. I only want people to stop PMing me telling me to fix things that aren't wrong. If you're confused, please re-read it. I know I had to when I kept getting all these confused messages.

Stick with me, I have a lot more to give

Kitsune

~With muses Fohawk and Swish (my sons)


End file.
